Harry Potter e a Filha da Lua
by Laurelin Miriel
Summary: Em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts Harry conhecerá novos inimigos e aliados. Será apresentado a uma pessoa que mudará seus conceitos sobre prioridades e, aos poucos, o conquistará por completo.
1. Encarando a realidade

**_FanFic:_** _Harry Potter e a Filha da Lua_

**_Autora:_** Alice Versiani

**_Tipo:_** Geral – Romance

**_Shipper:_** Original Character/Harry Potter; Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger

**_Classificação:_** Desaconselhável para menores de 13 anos.

**_Disclaimer: _**Com exceção aos '_Original Character'_ dessa fanfic, todos os personagens e trama pertencem à Tia Jô! Afinal, é ela que REALMENTE ganha alguma coisa (ou MUITA coisa!!! O.O) escrevendo...

_**Resumo: **_

**Voldemort retornou. **

Com ele sentimentos antes esquecidos pela comunidade bruxa renascem: medo, angústia, ódio.

O mundo passa a viver o caos de 15 anos atrás e apenas um garoto pode determinar o fim definitivo do império do Lord das Trevas, um garoto predestinado desde seu nascimento.

Essa fic tem o objetivo de mostrar uma das etapas fundamentais da formação de um ser humano: o seu amadurecimento. A fase de transição, onde aprendemos a dar valor a verdadeiras amizades, a definir nossos princípios e, principalmente, a determinar **o caminho que seguiremos**.

Harry Potter, como todo o garoto nessa faixa etária, também enfrentará esses conflitos, mas em uma escala tremendamente superior a de qualquer garoto normal, pois o caminho trilhado por ele não afetará apenas sua vida, mas a de todos. Ele precisará enfrentar seus fantasmas, medos e angústias. Aprenderá a confiar mais em si mesmo e a dar sentido à suas ambições. Precisará se guiar no meio de informações torpes e pessoas duvidosas para conseguir a verdade. Aprenderá sobre conceitos antigos e profundos, e conhecerá seres novos que o fascinarão e despertarão uma força interior que não conhecia. Precisará abrir seu coração para aprender a utilizar a melhor arma contra as forças das trevas: **sua luz interior. **

Em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts Harry conhecerá novos inimigos e aliados. Será apresentado a uma pessoa que mudará seus conceitos sobre prioridades e, aos poucos, o conquistará por completo.

Todo esse desenvolvimento do nosso determinado e corajoso grifinório você acompanha aqui, em **Harry Potter e a Filha da Lua. **

**Capítulo 1:** Encarando a realidade

Eram 2 horas da manhã. Harry estava deitado na cama, ainda completamente vestido. Ele não conseguia dormir, pensando em tudo o que acontecera durante o dia. Várias emoções perturbavam seu coração – ódio, tristeza, vingança, rancor – mas havia um sentimento diferente, não estranho, mas completamente novo...

_(Remontando o dia anterior...!!!)_

Ele acordara normalmente com tia Petûnia gritando para o garoto descer a ajuda-la com o café. Era 31 de julho, aniversário de Harry, e nada além de um dia normal na casa dos Dursley. O menino trocou de roupa desanimadamente e desceu as escadas. Pela madrugada recebera os presentes de seus amigos: um livro de azarações avançadas de Hermione (com uma carta de recomendações para não usá-lo fora de Hogwarts), uma caixa com artefatos anti-trevas do pessoal da Ordem (incluindo outro bibilhoscópio, mas bem melhor do que aquele que Rony havia dado...), uma caixa de doces da Dedos-de-Mel de Hagrid, um bolo de aniversário dos Weasley e uma miniatura de um campo de Quadribol, com vassourinhas que voavam de verdade, do Rony. Lembrando do presente do amigo Harry se animou e entrou na cozinha preparado para agüentar a tia:

- Vá a padaria para mim! Válter tem uma reunião importantíssima e precisa de um bom café. - vendo que o garoto não se mexia a tia se irritou – ANDA LOGO MOLEQUE!!!!!

Harry saiu de casa, a padaria era dois quarteirões abaixo, atravessando a travessa entre o Lardo das Magnólias e a Alameda de Glicínias. Ao passar por lá Harry se lembrou dos malditos dementadores que atacaram ele e Duda no verão passado, e nisso seu pensamento correu para Hogwarts e os acontecimentos do ano: de Voldemort, de Sirius (e nisso seu coração se contraiu dolorosamente) e em Umbridge. Um sorriso fraco percorreu a face de Harry ao se lembrar da antiga professora de DCAT e pelo que ele soube ela se encontrava no St. Mungus e não tinha previsão de cura!

O menino resolveu ir devagar, aproveitando a tranqüilidade das ruas logo pela manhã e imaginando que este era, considerando onde estava, um bom começo para o dia do seu aniversário, afinal, Harry fora terminantemente proibido por Dumbledore de dar seus passeios noturnos; ele preferia ver o garoto seguro dentro de casa e com os membros da Ordem vigiando-o.

Nessa hora Harry escutou um estalido logo atrás dele, e com o barulho surgiu um enorme cheiro de bebida no ar:

- Bom dia Mundungo! Já começou seu turno de hoje? – perguntou o garoto com um sorrido maroto no rosto.

- Ahh!!!... Como você percebeu? ... A capa está deixando alguma coisa aparecer? – respondeu a voz do homem a uma certa distância de Harry.

- Hahahaha... não Dunga, a bebida o denunciou! – completou Harry, divertindo-se com o constrangimento do homem.

- Você não pode ficar andando assim na rua garoto! Há uma guerra aqui e o cara quer te pegar... você entende isso? – disse Mundungo, que reparava fixamente as transformações no rosto de Harry, pensando se deveria contar a ele os ocorridos da noite passada.

Um silêncio reinou pesado entre eles, até que Harry resolveu perguntar o que o estava preocupando:

- Houve um ataque ontem... quantos morreram? – disse o garoto, virando-se para a direção em que vinha a voz de Mundungo.

O homem ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos até que respondeu, com a voz profundamente abalada:

- Ontem aconteceu um ataque simultâneo. O Lorde das Trevas, desde que ressurgiu só atacou trouxas, mas ontem... ontem ele dizimou três famílias bruxas que apoiavam Dumbledore desde o começo... Samuel Becker era um dos nossos.

A notícia de que Voldemort finalmente atacara bruxos abalou a convicção de Harry de que os bruxos do Ministério, agora que acreditavam em Dumbledore, reteriam o poder de Voldemort com mais eficiência. Mas dois meses haviam se passado e o Ministério não tinha conseguido evitar nenhum ataque aos trouxas, e a maior preocupação de todos era evitar que os trouxas percebessem algo de errado.

Harry sabia que a guerra só acabaria quando Voldemort morresse, mas ele só poderia morrer de uma forma: alguém, predestinado desde o nascimento por uma profecia, deveria matá-lo... e esse alguém era ele, Harry Potter.

O coração de Harry se comprimiu e suas entranhas ficaram pesadas quando pensou no assunto, e uma enorme dor afligiu seu peito. Ele só pensava nisso, desde o fim do ano letivo e o desastre na sala do Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia.

A dor de mais uma perda parecia ter endurecido o garoto. Após os ataques de histeria, Harry se refugiara na sua tristeza, isolando-se até de Rony e Hermione, e trancou-se em seu quarto estudando arduamente para se esquecer dos acontecimentos; só parava para comer, ir ao banheiro e ler o Profeta Diário, que agora estava muito mais confiável, e a comunidade bruxa inteira estava a par dos ataques dos Comensais de Voldemort.

Mas, um dia Harry pareceu acordar de um sonho muito ruim para cair em uma realidade ainda mais terrível: Sirius havia morrido, mas muitas pessoas estavam morrendo e ainda poderiam morrer com toda essa guerra; e Harry tinha certeza que Sirius não ficaria nem um pouco feliz com essa atitude egoísta do garoto e Harry resolveu mudar. Estudava agora o máximo de DCAT que pudesse e Lupin estava ajudando muito com os livros e dicas que mandava para Harry (o ex-professor havia dito que estava muito feliz com a mudança e com o amadurecimento do garoto e apoiava sua decisão, evitando que ele entrasse mais uma vez em depressão).

Harry também estudava com afinco Transfiguração e Poções (seguindo alguns conselhos de Tonks!) e já se preparava para os N.I.E.M.S., pois agora estava mais decidido que nunca a ser Auror...

XXXXX

Harry caminhava tranqüilamente ao lado de Mundungo e pensava nos muitos bruxos que já haviam morrido. Dumbledore disse-lhe que agir agora diretamente contra Voldemort era muito precipitado, o que eles precisavam fazer era enfraquecer as forças do Lord das Trevas e impedir que este aumentasse seu exército.

O garoto entrou na padaria e Mundungo foi atrás coberto pela capa. Harry pegou tudo que sua tia pedira e, saindo da loja teve que desviar rápido para que não tropeçasse em uma garota que entrava correndo, mas não adiantou, pois passos atrás a menina pareceu bater de frente a algo e cair no chão:

- Aiiii!!! – exclamou a garota, massageando a cabeça – Só podia ser você, não é Dunga? – disse ela, olhando zangada para um ponto mais alto (para a completa surpresa de Harry!!!)

Mundungo riu baixinho e disse para os dois garotos saírem da loja para conversarem. Eles andaram até uma área deserta perto do parque onde poderiam conversar sem serem interrompidos. A menina parecia ansiosa. Mundungo retirou a capa:

- Melissa, o que você faz aqui? Você deveria estar na Ordem! Hoje é o seu dia de vigília.

- Me desculpe Dunga! – exclamou a garota com uma expressão nervosa – mas é que o prof. Dumbledore pediu para chamá-lo, aconteceu alguma coisa e ele solicitou uma reunião de emergência! Eu ficarei a encargo de Harry

- Tudo bem. – disse o homem, estendendo a capa para a garota.

- Não Dunga – disse a menina parando a gesto do homem com apenas um olhar – Obrigado, mas a capa é para que os trouxas não achem estranho um homem como você andando com um garoto. Mas comigo não tem problema! Além disso, - completou a menina com um sorriso e olhando de soslaio para o garoto – eu gostaria de conversar com ele!

Harry, que até agora acompanhava o diálogo boquiaberto, se assustou e olhou intrigado para a menina

- Então se é assim... – disse Mundungo com um sorriso maroto no rosto e se cobrindo com a capa – eu me vou! Ah, Harry! ... Feliz Aniversário!!! – e desaparatou.

Agora Harry estava ao lado de uma garota que nunca havia visto, mas ela não despertava desconfiança no garoto, pelo contrário, transmitia uma aura muito forte e de um calor muito bom. Harry estava doido para saber o que tanto ela queria conversar com ele.


	2. Quem é essa garota?

Capítulo 2: Quem é essa garota?

Harry olhou interessado para a sua nova companheira, várias perguntas estouravam em sua cabeça, mas ele não sabia como faze-las. A menina olhou para ele e sorriu.

O coração de Harry parou e voltou a pulsar tão rápido que o menino perdeu o fôlego: a menina era um pouco mais baixa que ele e por isso parecia mais nova, mas não era bem assim. Ela tinha um rosto que, no mínimo, era perfeito: a garota tinha lindos e longos cabelos negros, e enormes cachos emolduravam um rosto de proporções perfeitas; seu olhos eram de um azul escuro e profundo, que pretendiam ser tristes, mas que tinham uma luz estranha, quase aconchegante; a boca era bem delineada e abrigava um sorriso que parecia iluminar toda aquela manhã nublada. Harry não conseguia fazer nada, a não ser observar a menina que continuava a sorrir na sua frente.

- Oh! Me desculpe... – disse ela após um silêncio estranho entre eles – Eu cheguei muito rápido e não pude me apresentar... meu nome é Melissa Handrix – o sorriso da garota pareceu se iluminar mais ainda e ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Ãhn... Harry Potter – desse Harry assustado, esticando a mão para cumprimenta-la também – E o prazer é meu – e sorriu.

- Bom, eu sei que você tem muitas perguntas para me fazer, mas eu acho que é melhor levar isso para a sua tia, senão você vai se encrencar!

Harry levou um susto ao pensar na cara que tia Petûnia estaria fazendo agora e resolveu acatar a idéia da garota

- Claro... – Harry ficou na dúvida se deveria chamar a garota, mas esta foi mais rápida e saiu puxando a mão do garoto

- Vamos Harry.... ah, eu posso te chamar de Harry? – ela parou e olhou para trás procurando os olhos do garoto. Ele ainda estava um pouco tonto com a beleza da garota e acabou concordando involuntariamente.

Melissa sorriu e eles continuaram andando. Ao chegar no número 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros Melissa parou, fazendo com que Harry a olhasse e novamente seu coração batesse acelerado.

- Harry, sua tia não vai gostar de me ver aqui – ela olhou um pouco amedrontada para a casa – Então vamos fazer o seguinte: você entrega o que comprou para ela e depois volta para nós tomarmos café em outro lugar.... e pode deixar que eu pago!!! XD...

Harry estava cada vez mais surpreso com a garota, mas aceitou a sugestão feliz. "Quanto mais longe dos Dursley melhor!", pensou o garoto e entrou na casa, enquanto Melissa o esperava na rua.

Tia Petúnia estava muito nervosa quando Harry entrou na cozinha.

- Onde você estava moleque? Seu tio já acordou e o café não está pronto! Venha rápido, me ajude aqui.

Harry sorriu para a tia, o que fez ela se assustar – Me desculpe tia, mas eu vou tomar café fora.

Falando isso, Harry subiu as escadas correndo, deixando uma estupefata tia Petûnia plantada no chão da cozinha.

Harry pegou sua carteira no malão e se olhou no espelho, tentou em vão dar um jeito no cabelo e depois saiu.

XXXXX

A menina o esperava encostada no muro e pela primeira vez Harry pode reparar nela a distância. Melissa usava roupas trouxas, mas que revelavam sua origem: usava botas de couro de saltos baixos e grossos, uma mini-saia jeans escura e uma blusinha preta com estampa de abóboras!!!

Sua roupa fez com que Harry se lembrasse imediatamente de Tonks, o que fez o garoto sorrir por dentro e pensar "Nunca imaginaria Mione com uma roupa assim, mas Melissa fica extremamente bem!!"

Harry começara a reparar melhor na menina e ela não podia ser de Inglaterra, apesar de ter um sotaque quase prefeito. Ela parecia ter uma cor de pele diferente de todas as meninas de Hogwarts – tinha um tom de pele claro, mas com um leve bronzeado, como se tomasse sol todos os dias. Além do que tinha um corpo que denunciava exercícios físicos – "Nenhuma menina de Hogwarts poderia ter esse corpo, nem mesmo a Cho".– pensou Harry enquanto se aproximava da garoto que estava com um semblante pensativo.

Os dois garotos andaram até chegarem em uma avenida mais movimentada. Depois de pouco tempo a menina entrou em uma lanchonete. A fachada da loja era pequena, mas por dentro ela parecia maior e mais comprida. A esta hora da manhã estava um pouco vazia: apenas três homens tomavam café no balcão. Melissa se dirigiu até lá, cumprimentou a atendente e pediu um café-da-manhã completo para ela e Harry; depois disso os dois se dirigiram para uma mesa no fundo da loja:

- Bem, aqui estamos! Pronto Harry... agora pode perguntar o que quiser, responderei aquilo que estiver ao meu alcance.

- Falando assim você me lembra Dumbledore! – comentou Harry rindo.

- Sério? Então eu e o professor temos mais coisas em comum do que pensava – comentou Melissa de forma calma – mas vamos... Pergunte!

Harry ficou parado pensando por um tempo, ele poderia perguntar muitas coisas, mas no final decidiu-se por começar pelo começo (N/A: ignorem, ignorem...):

- Melissa, eu nunca ouvi nenhum membro da Ordem falar de você! E nem sabia que alguém da nossa idade poderia se tornar um membro da Ordem! Mas, afinal, de onde você apareceu?

- Ah... claro! Dumbledore não disse nada a vocês, não é mesmo? – ela parou um pouco para pensar e continuou. – Eu sei que você está pensando que sou estrangeira, mas não, eu nasci aqui mesmo, mas precisamente em Hogwarts. – a menina sorriu – a história é muito longa... qualquer dia te conto, mas não agora! – A expressão de Melissa havia mudado, ela não mais sorria e uma nuvem parecia cobrir o brilho dos seus olhos. – De qualquer forma vivi aqui até os três anos, depois me mudei para a Espanha. Vivi com meu mestre lá até dois meses atrás, isso foi quando Dumbledore me chamou para a Ordem... e eu vim.

- Mas... você parece ter a minha idade! Como pode fazer parte da Ordem? Dumbledore não permite que nem mesmo a Mione faça parte... e ela é a mais inteligente entre nós!!!

A menina ficou séria, olhou bem para Harry e o menino sentiu que ela o avaliava assim como Dumbledore, só que de um jeito mais persistente, como se quisesse convence-lo a parar com aquilo.

- Sim Harry... nós temos a mesma idade! Mas a sua vida foi completamente diferente da minha – os olhos da menina agora estavam quase negros – e por isso eu posso te afirmar que tenho conhecimento mais que suficiente para participar da Ordem – terminou Melissa, com um tom ligeiramente áspero, o que fez Harry se assustar um pouco.

- Me desculpe Melissa... eu não quis dizer... – a menina levantou a mão, fazendo com que o garoto se calasse.

- Não Harry... a culpa é minha. Você não tem obrigação de saber e eu não devia ter sido grossa – disse a menina sorrindo como se pedisse desculpas – mas é que tudo está acontecendo rápido demais para mim...

Ela parou por uns instantes e depois recomeçou a fala:

- Como eu disse, nasci em Hogwarts. Minha mãe estava grávida quando Voldemort a descobriu e começou persegui-la. No dia em que nasci minha mãe estava se refugiando em Hogwarts... – Melissa abaixou os olhos e completou com um sussurro: "Ele precisava dela para seus planos..."

Harry estranhou essas palavras e olhou atentamente para o rosto da menina: ela parecia conter alguma amargura profunda no coração, e com certeza tudo aquilo que ela estava lhe contando parecia estar relacionado com sua dor...

- Dois meses depois de eu ter nascido, Voldemort finalmente nos achou... dizem que a batalha foi terrível e que minha mãe matou quatro comensais em sua fúria, mas ela ainda estava exausta por causa do parto e de tanto fugir. Depois de horas lutando sua barreira ficou mais fraca, mas ela conseguiu resistir até que vieram me buscar. A partir do momento em que estava salva ela finalmente foi subjugada pelo poder de Voldemort. – mas com um sorriso a garota completou - A essa hora eu já dormia profundamente nos braços de Minerva McGonagall.

- Professora?

- Sim, ela é minha madrinha. Eu vivi dois anos em Hogwarts com ela (N/A: Quando a mãe de Melissa morreu a garota tinha pouco menos de um ano de idade.), mas depois fui levada para a Espanha, onde o mestre que minha mãe havia escolhido para mim finalmente iria me treinar.

- Treinar? – perguntou Harry, curioso sobre onde aquele relato chegaria

- Sim... treinar. Esse é o meu dever por nascimento. Afinal, sou uma Druida, da 17ª Geração: A Geração da Lua!


	3. Visitas ao número 4

Capítulo 3: Visitas ao número 4

Melissa levou as mãos à boca com um olhar aterrorizado. Houve um tempo de silêncio sôfrego, e a cabeça de Harry trabalhava incessantemente enquanto ainda olhava para os olhos da garota.

- Pare com isso Harry – disse por fim Melissa com voz chorosa.

- Isso o que? – perguntou confuso. Olhava diretamente seus olhos.

- Pare de me olhar... por que me obrigou a dizer aquilo? Por que me instiga? PARE! – gritou, fechando os olhos e arredando a cadeira da mesa em um impulso.

- Mas o que você está dizendo Melissa? Eu não estou te obrigando a nada! – respondeu Harry, agora realmente preocupado. – Por que você está assim? E o que é um Druida?

- Eu... eu não pretendia te dizer isso – continuou a garota, também confusa. – Eu não podia ter te dito isso Harry. Mas... mas você perguntou, e eu simplesmente respondi! Isso nunca aconteceu comigo... e você me olhava... e... – ela articulava as mãos nervosamente, olhando de um lado para o outro da lanchonete para ver se ninguém ouvira o que conversavam. – Se souberem que voltei para a Inglaterra... – dizia temerosa.

- Quem estaria interessado na sua volta Melissa? E afinal, o que é um Druida? O que isso tem de tão importante? – Harry estava começando a se sentir zonzo. Sabia que aquilo era uma informação valiosa, mas ele não tinha a menor idéia sobre como utiliza-la. "Se ao menos a Mione estivesse aqui..."

A garota ficou em silêncio por uns bons minutos, olhando para fora da lanchonete e acompanhando o movimento nas ruas, que começava a aumentar. Depois de alguns instantes ela se voltou abruptamente para Harry, sorrindo:

- Eu não sei como isso aconteceu Harry, mas conversarei com Dumbledore sobre isso. Eu nunca fui de falar coisas sem pensar, mas com você foi diferente e com certeza por algum motivo. – Harry abriu a boca para dizer que não fizera nada quando a garota o interrompeu com um aceno de mão. – E sobre os druidas eu não te direi nada. Mas Hermione Granger, se estivesse aqui, poderia te ajudar não é mesmo? Pelo menos foi o que Minerva me falou... – completou sorrindo da cara de Harry.

Harry a olhou espantado. Ela parecia ter lido seus pensamentos e ter se antecipado, exatamente como Dumbledore costumava fazer...

- Bom Harry, está ficando tarde e eu tenho que voltar para a Ordem... além disso o Mundungo acabou de voltar – disse olhando distraidamente para a porta.

Harry se virou para a porta, mas não viu nada.

- Eu tenho que ir – continuou Melissa, ainda olhando para a porta.

- Você não vai me contar o que é um Druida? – perguntou Harry quase desesperado.

- Hoje é o seu aniversário não é Harry? – perguntou ela fugindo do assunto.

- Sim – respondeu ele distraído

- Trouxe uma coisa para você... espero que goste!

Ela tirou então uma caixinha da madeira da bolsa, contornou a mesa, colocou a caixinha em frente ao garoto, lhe deu um beijo no rosto e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Parabéns Harry, mas não fique preocupado, logo voltarei para te buscar. Não faça nada de errado, não saia da casa de seus tios. Sei que você não agüenta mais esperar sem participar de nada, mas logo tudo isso vai acabar. Apenas me espere, eu trarei as suas respostas".

O garoto ficou parado, ainda em choque por causa do beijo e das palavras ditas. Enquanto isso Melissa se afastou e foi para o balcão pagar a conta, ela saiu da lanchonete e logo desapareceu na multidão que agora ocupava as ruas, no movimento habitual.

A lanchonete começou a se encher e Harry ainda olhava a caixinha sobre a mesa com curiosidade, mas um pouco receoso.

- Ei garoto. Você não vai desocupar a mesa não? Tenho clientes esperando!

Harry rapidamente pegou a caixinha, colocando-a no bolso da calça jeans e saiu da lanchonete. Ele andou pelas ruas distraidamente até chegar à rua dos Alfeneiros. Parou em frente à casa pensativo. Harry não sabia como, mas sentia que essas férias seriam as suas últimas férias forçadas naquela casa. Ele não voltaria para lá indeciso e com medo do futuro. Esse ano seria diferente, ele voltaria diferente (se voltasse...)

Tudo o que Melissa havia dito mudara toda a concepção de vida atual de Harry. Ele estava em algo muito maior, que envolvia questões e pessoas mais importantes que seu ódio por Voldemort ou a necessidade de mata-lo para sobreviver. Outras pessoas sofriam ou tiveram a vida completamente modificada pelo Lord das Trevas, ele não era o único. Elas também estavam na guerra. Melissa também estava na guerra. E Harry queria participar, apenas sabendo a verdadeira história ele abandonaria o medo, apenas conhecendo a ação do seu inimigo ele poderia se preparar. Ele precisava da verdade, e tinha a impressão que teria de correr atrás dela. Ele tinha que tomar a iniciativa.

Estava então resolvido: este era o ano da preparação!

XXXXX

(N/A: Voltem e observem a história, tudo tem sido um tipo de flashback, agora a história volta para o tempo real ... desculpem-me o incômodo, mas era necessário! Hehehe...)

Eram 2 horas da manhã. Harry estava deitado na cama, ainda completamente vestido.

Ele havia tomado sua decisão, mas ainda não podia se controlar: o ódio que ele sentia por Voldemort crescia a cada dia (e principalmente agora que os ataques começaram!), mas, por mais incrível que pareça, Harry estava calmo.

Melissa viria busca-lo. Mas o que significa ser um Druida?

Pensando nisso Harry se deitou. Esvaziou a mente para praticar oclumência, depois de um tempo ele se virou e dormiu profundamente.

XXXXX

Harry acordou assustado, olhou para o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira e viu que ainda eram 6 horas da manhã. Haviam se passados três dias desde que Harry se encontrara com Melissa e ele estava a espera de um sinal, qualquer sinal que o tirasse daquela prisão. E foi com essa sensação que Harry acordou, não sabia se era algo bom ou ruim, só sabia que teria que estar preparado – seria hoje...

Após sair de um banho rápido. Harry abriu seu armário e, instintivamente, começou a arrumar seu malão. Depois de se vestir com uma roupa nova (tinha comprado algumas roupas novas, pois as de Duda não se podia mais usar), Harry pegou todos os seus materiais e jogou no malão, foi quando se deparou com uma caixinha de madeira.

- O presente de Melissa! – exclamou.

Harry abriu a caixinha. Lá dentro havia um broche em forma de brasão, no qual estavam desenhados na parte de cima um floreado "P" e na parte de baixo um cervo em pose de ataque, em volta havia algumas palavras que o garoto não conseguiu ler, mas pareciam runas, como as que já vira em algum livro de Hermione.

- O que será isso? – indagou Harry, surpreendido com o presente – Será... o brasão da minha família? – o garoto olhou carinhosamente para o objeto.

"Deve ser..., mas onde ela conseguiu isso?", pensou Harry enquanto colocava o broche. Foi quando este começou a adquirir tonalidades avermelhadas, de uma forma a combinar perfeitamente com a camisa que o garoto usava. Harry sorriu: era um lindo presente!

Ele fechou o malão e desceu para tomar café-da-manhã, esperando ansiosamente a campainha tocar...

XXXXX

Harry entrou na cozinha e sentiu o clima indiferente de sempre, com a diferença de que ele não se importava mais, estava plenamente consciente de que daqui a algumas horas estaria longe dali. Serviu o café e se sentou silenciosamente, mas logo Tio Válter resolveu implicar com o garoto:

- Ei moleque, o que é isso na sua blusa? – perguntou o tio largando o jornal e olhando atentamente o broche, que emitia nuances vermelhas.

- Eu já vi isso! – comentou tia Petûnia, que parou o movimento da xícara ainda no ar para olhar o garoto – Onde você conseguiu isso? – perguntou com uma voz esganiçada.

- Presente de aniversário – respondeu Harry simplesmente. Mas antes que o garoto precisasse explicar qualquer coisa a campainha tocou.

Harry se levantou bruscamente, o que chamou a atenção de tio Válter.

- Onde você pensa que vai garoto? – disse o tio se levantando da mesa – Eu irei atender a porta, e é bom você se sentar e continuar a comer, você tem algumas explicações a dar. – ameaçou com um olhar frio.

Harry se sentou e esperou o tio sair da cozinha para segui-lo. Ignorou completamente as exclamações de tia Petûnia.

No hall, Harry escutou o tio dizer em um tom seco:

- Pois não?

- Senhor Dursley? – disse uma voz feminina.

- Sim

- Por favor, Harry Potter encontra-se em casa?

Houve um silêncio, no qual Harry sabia que o tio estava dividido entre o que dizer. Foi quando o garoto resolveu aparecer.

- Olá Mione! – cumprimentou Harry sorrindo, mas logo parou de chofre. Na sua frente não estava mais a Hermione de antes, agora ela estava mais alta (assim como Harry), seus cabelos, antes lanzudos, pareciam ter adquirido um leve ondulado e suas mexas apresentavam uma tonalidade castanho-avermelhada, que Harry achou combinar muito com a garota. Seus olhos de cor mel pareciam incrivelmente brilhantes e, Harry não pode deixar de reparar, ela estava com um corpo espetacular. Enquanto Harry a admirava, Hermione pulou em seu pescoço contendo um soluço:

- Harry! Eu estava morrendo de saudades, e também estava muito preocupada. Você não respondia minhas cartas, mas o Lupin me disse o que você estava fazendo e fiquei mais calma. – ela disse tudo isso em um fôlego só, mas parou para olha-lo e Harry não pode deixar de reparar o quanto ela era bonita de perto – Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você, Sr. Potter. Fico feliz em saber que finalmente percebeu que precisava se preparar, que precisava se precaver. Ficou mais tranqüila em saber que você está se cuidando.

- Obrigado Mione, mas eu senti falta das suas anotações. – comentou Harry sorrindo, se desvencilhando daqueles olhos preocupados. – Mas também senti saudade de você, não precisa me olhar assim.

- Tudo bem Harry, eu sei, mas não te darei minhas anotações! – disse figindo-se de revoltada e dando um tapinha no ombro do garoto. Os dois riram. – Preciso te apresentar uma amiga. Ela veio comigo te buscar e é uma nova integrante de Ordem. – a garota se virou para a porta – Pode entrar, Mel!

Harry levou um susto. Lá estava a menina que agora ocupava os pensamentos de Harry. Ele pensou em como ela conseguia estar mais bonita do que na primeira vez em que ele a viu.

- Então você veio me buscar, não é mesmo? – disse Harry, ainda olhando-a de uma forma encantadora.

- Eu te prometi. E promessa é dívida, Harry – a menina sorria. "Aquele sorriso, o mesmo sorriso de quando a conheci, lindo...", pensava o garoto ainda em silêncio.

Seus olhares se encontraram, mas Harry não tinha palavras.

- Ei, vocês se conhecem? – perguntou uma Hermione irritada. – Porque não me disse Melissa?

- Ah Mione! Não fique irritada, eu não te disse porque nessa hora era para eu estar na Ordem e não tenho permissão para dizer nada enquanto estiver trabalhando lá.

- Sei..._ muy amiga tu, no?_ – Hermione estava com uma cara fechada, mas assim que elas se encararam começaram a rir.

- Ei, alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? Desde quando vocês se conhecem? E... Hermione, desde quando você fala espanhol? – perguntou Harry, já irritado com as meninas.

Elas riram mais ainda quando viram a cara do garoto.

- Nós nos conhecemos depois do fim das aulas, quando eu vim para a Inglaterra. Minerva achou que eu precisaria de alguém da minha idade para me acostumar com o lugar e me apresentou Hermione. Foi assim que ficamos amigas.- explicou Melissa

- E eu não falo espanhol Harry, mas Melissa me ensinou um pouquinho!

- Ah sim, então porque você não me disse que era amiga da Mione, Melissa?

- Bom... eu queria que você confiasse em mim sendo eu mesma, e não por ser amiga da Mione, sendo assim essa informação passou a ser descartável na nossa conversa, você não acha?

Harry estava achando tudo aquilo estranho demais, ele sentia que elas escondiam alguma coisa mas resolveu não perguntar mais nada porque elas davam a entender que não responderiam tão cedo.

- Tudo bem – disse Harry conformado diante o olhar penetrante de Mione – então, eles mandaram só vocês duas para me buscar?

- Tonks e Lupin já virão. – informou Mione.

- Passamos aqui antes porque eu e Mundungo fomos buscar a Mione em sua casa; ele nos deixou aqui e foi levar as malas na frente. Enquanto isso montaremos a guarda para te tirar daqui – concluiu Melissa.

- Ok. – disse Harry com uma voz fraca.

Harry sentiu um nó se formando na sua garganta. A simples menção de sua mudança de casa desprendia um trabalho enorme, colocava seus amigos em perigo e deixava todos em alerta. Não poderia mais sair sem se preocupar em ser atacado, sem se preocupar com Voldemort.

Harry sentou-se de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados.

Sentia-se cansado...

Cansado de fugir, se esconder, da solidão, da tristeza. Não agüentava mais conter tudo isso, manter seu segredo, seu fatídico destino: matar ou morrer. A essas horas nada mais importava, Harry gostaria de ser apenas um garoto normal!

Foi quando ele sentiu um toque quente no seu braço, e essa agradável sensação espalhou por todo o seu corpo. Harry foi se sentindo mais calmo, a respiração já não era tão difícil e o garoto abriu os olhos.

As meninas estavam abaixadas perto dele, olhando-o com uma expressão preocupada e Melissa segurava seu braço, no ponto em que Harry sentira aquela energia agradável.

- Você está bem Harry?

- Não Mione, ele não está se sentindo mal – disse Melissa olhando para Harry. – Mas nenhuma de nós pode entender o que ele está sentindo... não somos nós que estamos presas a um destino que não escolhemos!

Melissa disse isso calmamente, com os olhos ainda fixos em Harry. Ele estava assustado com a garota: "Ela é legilimente", pensou, "essa é a única explicação". Mas Harry não sentira qualquer tentativa de penetração na sua mente. Então como ela sabia? Como poderia saber da profecia?

Ele olhou para a menina intrigado, mas ela pareceu não se abalar e sustentou o olhar até que Hermione os chamou para ir. Eles "acordaram" e olharam espantados e meio atordoados para a menina:

- Vamos aonde Mione? – perguntou Harry para disfarçar o clima estranho entre ele e Melissa. – Tonks e Lupin ainda não apareceram.

"Como ela poderia saber? Será que Dumbledore contou para todos da Ordem? Não... essa informação é perigosa demais para se contar para todos porque Voldemort poderia pegar alguém e torturar até contarem a verdade".

- Não, vamos arrumar suas coisas. – continuou Hermione como se estivesse explicando uma matéria muito fácil, ou seja, com um ar superior e levemente irritada. Harry deu-se conta do quanto sentia falta disso.

"Então como?", pensava Harry febrilmente enquanto via Hermione subindo as escadas para arrumar a mala, "Não estou gostando disso... me sinto frágil demais perto dela, mas não consigo reagir! Só pode ser magia, tenho que ficar mais atento, ela parece estar me testando" continuou o garoto e em sua mente ecoou uma voz rouca dizendo "Vigilância constante!". Ele tinha de ficar vigilante, mas ao olhar para Melissa todo essa resolução pareceu dissolver como névoa na mente de Harry. Por que ela mexia com ele assim?

XXXXX

- Ficou bem em você... ele é encantado para combinar com a roupa que a pessoa estiver vestindo!

É um lindo broche, muito obrigado Melissa! – agradeceu Harry disfarçando o incômodo que ele sentia ao simplesmente ouvir a voz dela ("Como ela podia ter uma voz tão doce?"). – Este brasão... é da família do meu pai?

- Sim, e é sua família também Harry...

- Eu sei, mas nunca recebi notícias de nenhum parente meu, além de Tia Petúnia, e não estou acostumado a pensar em ter uma outra família – completou Harry pensativo, quando criança ele esperava que parentes seus fossem busca-lo, mas quando entrou no mundo dos bruxos ele deixou de ter esperanças: seus pais estavam mortos, era só isso que importava...

- Harry, muitas coisas podem ter acontecido para eles não aparecerem – argumentou Melissa – Eles podem ter sido mortos por Voldemort, ou fugido do país, ou terem sido obrigados a se afastarem de você, mesmo que a força. Lembre-se de Sirius, Harry! Ele te amava, preocupava-se com você, mas não pode vir busca-lo! Se você tiver uma família em algum lugar pode ter certeza: eles não puderam te buscar...

Harry fechou os olhos. "Melissa está certa! Se eles estivessem vivos talvez estivessem aqui...", mas então a veemência com que a garota defendia seus possíveis parentes aguçou a mente de Harry.

- Como você pode saber? – perguntou, mas para si mesmo que para a menina – Você conhece algum deles?

- Não, e nem sei se eles existem Harry – neste momento ela abaixou os olhos , mas não suporto ver alguém renegando a família e pensava que você, por não ter parentes próximos assim como eu, desse mais valor à falta que essas pessoas nos fazem – dizendo isso Melissa se levantou e foi olhar pela janela o movimento na rua, que estava calma como sempre.

O peso daquelas palavras em Harry talvez tenha sido maior do que o esperado por Melissa. Ele se sentia egoísta pensando em sua própria dor e se fazendo de garotinho, mimado por suas tragédias e acostumado a pensar apenas em suas dores, afinal, muitas pessoas sofriam com a morte de seus pais assim como ele, e muitas pessoas sofriam por ele – Harry. O garoto via em sua mente os rostos preocupados de Rony e Mione, as lágrimas da Sra. Weasley e o rosto fincado de Dumbledore – todos eles temendo que alguma coisa acontece com Harry, temendo por sua vida.

Neste momento Mione desce do quarto com o malão do garoto.

- Porque você demorou Mione, o malão já estava arrumado – perguntou Harry para disfarçar o silêncio incômodo que se instalara na sala.

É, eu vi. Mas resolvi conferir se não estava faltando nada e acabei arrumando seu malão todo de novo porque você tinha feito uma verdadeira bagunça, Harry – ralhou a garota e Harry sorriu, ele realmente sentia falta disso.

Melissa também sorriu, mas por saber que Harry entendera suas palavras. Mas ele não iria mudar tão rápido. Isso ela sabia muito bem...

XXXXX

De repente ouviu-se dois estapidos vindos da porta de entrada da casa. Melissa apressou-se e deu passagem para Lupin e Tonks. Eles ainda puderam escutar uma bufada particularmente do tio Válter na cozinha.

Tonks e Lupin entraram na sala. A surpresa de Harry foi tamanha que todos começaram a rir.

- O que houve Harry? Surpreso? – perguntou Lupin com um sorriso maroto. Harry não respondeu. A mudança era impressionante: Remo Lupin estava em ótimas condições, cabelos cortados e roupas novas (roupas estas que eram trouxas...). Já Tonks estava lindíssima, tinha os cabelos longos e de um ruivo brilhante, olhos azuis-claros e roupas discretas (um terninho preto, simples e bastante trouxa...)

- Não me olhe assim Harry! Eu já estou me sentindo bastante estranha vestida assim, não preciso de mais ninguém me olhando estranho, já não basta os trouxas? – exclamou Tonks irritada – A culpa é toda sua Remo! – terminou com voz chorosa.

O homem riu com gosto, de uma forma que há muito tempo não fazia.

- Não diga isso, querida Ninfadora. – a mulher fechou a cara – Os trouxas olhavam porque te acharam incrivelmente bela, o que é a mais pura verdade – completou com um maravilhoso sorriso.

Tonks fez um muxoxo irritado, mas todos puderam perceber um tom avermelhado em seu rosto. Harry ainda olhou para Lupin e pode perceber um brilho estranho em seus olhos.

- Vamos parar com as besteiras e fazermos logo o que viemos fazer – disse uma Tonks encabulada para um Lupin sorridente.

- Tudo bem... está tudo pronto Harry?

- Sim. E para onde iremos? – pergunto Harry, receando a resposta do seu ex-professor, mas teve uma surpresa.

- Ao Ministério!

N/A: Gostaram? Esse capítulo é maior que os outros, apesar de não explicar coisa alguma! Hehehe... sim, eu sei que vocês devem estar curiosos sobre o que é um druida, mas a resposta virá com o tempo! Só quero avisar que entrarei em méritos religiosos nessa fic, então se alguém tiver algumas coisa contra, por favor me avise, espero ser bastante sutil para não interferir na fé de ninguém e nem criar situações constrangedoras! Mas a história promete... e pra quem joga RPG digo que essa minha druida não segue os padrões do Livro do Jogador, na verdade é bastante diferente do conceito RPGístico sobre druidas, parece mais como os bardos, mas explicarei isso mais tarde! Espero escrever do jeito que eu gostaria, porque tenho uma paixão indescritível por história antiga e gostaria de por minhas idéias aqui... hehehe... fiz até pesquisa! Ahh... gostaram do meu Lupin? Eu sempre sonhei q ele ia ficar com a Tonks e não aceito aquele bigodinho R-I-DÍ-C-U-L-O que colocaram nele no filme... fala sério! Bom... beijão para todos que estão lendo e COMENTEM... please! Acho que já escrevi d+... até o próximo!

Agradecendo Reriews

Eiiii Snake...

Cara, meu idolo me escrevendo um review... q emoção!

Tipo... vc sabe que eh importante pra mim seu comment! Fico feliz q tenha gostado da Mel... ela eh uma personagem dificil, meio instave (espero q continue boa... )! Hehehehe... espero q tenha gostado desse tb!

Vc eh d, bjim...

Eiiii Yasmine Lupin,

Acho q vc vai ter q gastar suas 9 vidas para descobrir se a Mel eh parente do Lupin... vai demorar para colocar toda a história dela... planejo isso aos poucos! Tah ficando legal, espero q goste!

Brigadim pelo review! Mesmo... to precisando, ve se continua! Hehehehe... bjux!

Ei Dre, tudo bom?

Ahhh... espero q continue gostando da minha fic! O shipper principal eh Harry/Melissa, mas tem Lupin/Tonks e Mione/Rony ((esse eh ACHO q vou fazer, sei naum... ando um poko cum raiva du Rony...hehehehe!)). A Mel eh bruxa... criada no interior da Espanha, por um mestre bruxo sim! ela conhece os costumes, mas dá mais importancia para os costumes druidicos... hehehhe, esses eu conto depois! Espero q continue lendo!

Bjim e brigadão pelo review... :

Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Ahhhh... to cum xaudade de tc cum vc! Vc anda sumida muié... hehehehhe...

Brigada pelo review... vc eh d+ miga! Txamuuu...

Gente, até o proximo! Bjos pra quem tah lendo...


	4. Guardiões

Capítulo 4: Guardiões

N/A: Aiee... esse capítulo promete... resolvi colocar algumas revelações e espero que gostem! Bjo e não se esqueçam de comentar e votar, ta?

Harry levantava-se do chão. Novamente sentira como se alguma coisa o puxasse pelo umbigo e em uma velocidade vertiginosa acabasse esparramado no chão de algum lugar.

Era assim que se encontrava agora: esparramado no chão de algum escritório do Ministério da Magia, para onde tinha sido levado por Lupin através de uma chave de portal.

Harry olhou a sua volta. Sabia que estava no Ministério, mas o aposento em que estava lembrava mais o escritório de Dumbledore em Hogwarts do que qualquer parte do Ministério que até então Harry conhecia. A sala era retangular, bem arejada, decorada com leves tons pastéis e recheada de quadros. Tinha enormes janelas que iam do chão até o teto e de onde se podia ver o entardecer no rio Tâmisa e mais ao longe a silhueta da Torre do Big Ben e do Palácio do Parlamento, símbolos da Londres trouxa. A imagem completava-se com uma vista da cidade, que se confundia com o horizonte, no perder-se de vista.

- Bonito, não? – perguntou uma voz agradável e de tom baixo logo atrás de Harry. O menino se sobressaltou.

- Prof. Dumbledore?

- Creio que esta é a visão mais bonita da Londres trouxa! Principalmente a essa hora... – comentou o diretor, no tom agradável de sempre – Imagine só um artista trouxa tendo a oportunidade de desfrutar essa vista... certamente resultaria em uma obra-prima!

- Simé realmente lindo. – respondeu o garoto calmamente, mas ao ver o diretor toda a raiva do ano anterior pareceu aflorar no peito de Harry, e ele fazia um esforço tremendo para não gritar com o velho professor. Ele não o perdoaria tão cedo por todas as mentiras...

De repente a porta se abriu e por ela entrou um bruxo baixinho que portava uma capa de risca de giz e um chapéu verde-limão inconfundível: Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia acabava de chegar.

- Oh, já estão todos aqui... muito bom! Meu caro Dumbledore, obrigado por vir, sua ajuda é muito útil. – completou o ministro cumprimentando todos com um aceno de mão e dirigindo-se a Harry – Tudo bem Harry? Como você estÿ

- Bem Ministro... bem, apesar de tudo – completou com um sorriso nada franco.

- Bom, fico feliz. Vamos nos sentando então, gostaríamos de esclarecer algumas coisas. – disse Fudge acenando cadeiras para todos e pedindo que sentassem.

- Mas para o que foi que fomos chamados aqui? – perguntou Mione curiosa

- Srta. Granger, a senhorita deve estar a par das atitudes do Ministério para conter Você-sabe-quem – mas antes que ela respondesse Fudge continuou – Bem... todas têm se mostrado inúteis! Por isso resolvemos criar um departamento específico para o assunto: o Departamento de Segurança Mágica. O departamento de aurores foi anexado a ele e agora estamos direcionados principalmente às atividades dos Comensais da Morte.

Ele deu uma parada para respirar, olhando resignadamente o fim do pôr-do-sol. E continuou:

- Por isso criamos uma divisão especial para a busca, investigação e prisão exclusivamente dos Comensais. E nossos melhores aurores foram destacados para essa área. Eles foram denominados Guardiões! (N/A: Qualquer referência a Senhor dos Anéis **NÃO** é mera coincidência! Hehehe...)

Ótima idéia... mas o que nós temos a ver com isso? – perguntou Hermione, extremamente curiosa sobre o motivo do Ministro da Magia se destacar para explicar isso para três garotos, quando eles poderiam descobrir na manhã seguinte através do Profeta Diário.

É nesse ponto que vocês entram, minha querida – disse Dumbledore bondosamente – Você, Harry... e a Armada de Dumbledoreé claro!

- Mas o que a que AD tem a ver com a criação dos Guardiões? – perguntou Harry, agora muito curioso com o rumo que levava a história.

- Tudo. – respondeu o velho bruxo. – Encarem assim: os alunos de Hogwarts que participaram da AD são, atualmente, os mais preparados da escola em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, graças à ajuda do nosso amigo Harry – o menino ficou muito encabulado com o comentário, principalmente quando Melissa lhe dirigiu um olhar impressionado. – E como Hogwarts é, provavelmente, um dos lugares que Voldemort irá atacar, resolvemos pedir a vocês uma ajuda para garantir a segurança do Castelo.

- Como é? – perguntou Harry assustado com a proposta.

- Não brinca! – exclamou Hermione abismada.

- Vocês passam anos me proibindo de me encontrar com qualquer coisa relacionada a Voldemort e agora me chamam para fazer parte de um grupo que vai lutar contra ele? – perguntou um Harry cada vez mais incrédulo.

Dumbledore riu – É como dizem Harry: "Se não se pode vence-los, junte-se a eles". Mas encarem dessa forma: vocês serão treinados. E só entrarão em ação em casos extremos, ou seja, vocês estão sendo chamados para protegerem os estudantes, e não para lutarem contra Comensais, entendido Harry?

Harry mordeu a língua antes de responder um "sim" em tom seco.

- Mas eu não entendi ainda o que nós temos haver com a criação dos Guardiões? Se fosse só para convocar a AD para a segurança de Hogwarts não era necessário nos contarem isso! – deduziu Hermione.

Tonks, que até agora estava parada ladeando a porta juntamente com Lupin, soltou uma pequena exclamação.

- Concordo Tonks, a Srta. Granger está a cada dia mais perspicaz – disse Lupin galantemente para a garota. Hermione ficou extremamente vermelha. Melissa e Harry sorriram, concordando.

- Eles têm razão Hermione, você chegou onde eu queria. – Dumbledore parou um pouco, aparentemente pensando em como abordaria o assunto com os garotos. – Bom, a AD é um grupo grande, se contarmos com os alunos que já se formaram; mas a maioria tem apenas experiências feitas através de aulas, e apenas seis têm experiência em campo de batalha. Sendo assim esses seis alunos serão reunidos no Ministério para prestarem alguns exames para sabermos se estão qualificados para o cargo que pretendemos oferecer.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry – Que cargo?

- Para que a segurança seja mais eficaz devemos ter uma divisão dos Guardiões protegendo Hogwarts – disse o ministro. – Mas esse grupo já é restrito e não podemos destacar uma força exclusivamente para a escola. Sendo assim, alguns alunos que se destacaram serão treinados para formarem uma divisão especial: os Guardiões Específicos. Que terão a mesma responsabilidade e poderes de um Guardião, mas restritos a uma área, no caso de vocês, Hogwarts (– o mesmo acontece para lugares como o Beco Diagonal, Azkaban e Hogsmead, onde aurores receberão treinamento intensivo de superiores); deverão explicações imediatas a um superior, que os acompanhará na escola, e depois diretamente ao guardião-chefe. Sem eles vocês só deverão explicações a mim, Ministro de Magia. Missões são sigilosas e devem ficar apenas entre os encarregados, as outras instruções vocês receberão após as provas.

- E como serão essas provas? Serão aplicadas quando- quis saber Harry

- Amanhã pela manhã- respondeu prontamente Fudge – cada um terá um aplicador e as disciplinas correspondem às necessárias para o curso de auror, com ênfase em DCATé claro. No mais, boa noite e boa prova. Nos vemos amanhã a tarde para a conferência dos resultados – continuou quase mecanicamente, se levantando e despedindo-se dos garotos. Quando chegou à porta virou-se rapidamente – O mesmo vale para a Srta. Handrix, que também teve desempenhos impressionantes nas provas de admissão para Hogwarts. Bom... boa noite a todos!

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Harry estava pensativo, Melissa sorria e parecia comemorar internamente, Tonks e Lupin cochichavam alguma coisa, Dumbledore parecia hipnotizado pelos próprios dedos e Hermione parecia muito nervosa com a perspectiva de fazer uma prova sem nenhum aviso prévio - ela não podia estudar tudo de um dia para o outro!

- Sei que a cabeça de vocês está cheia, mas tenho mais algumas coisinhas para dizer – começou Dumbledore. – Rony, Gina, Neville e Luna já estão a caminho. Vocês dormirão aqui no Ministério por fins práticos, já que as provas começam às 7:30 em ponto. Todas as dúvidas quanto ao trabalho serão solucionadas caso os senhores passem nos testes. O jantar será servido no quarto. – o diretor sorriu para completar – e tenho algumas cartas direcionadas para os senhores.

Entregou para cada um envelope com o símbolo de Hogwarts, que parecia mais grosso que o normal.

- Aí estão a lista de material para o próximo ano e o resultado dos seus N.O.M.s – Hermione soltou um gritinho trêmulo e Melissa segurou suas mãos – E fico feliz em saber que os alunos de Hogwarts tiveram desempenhos tão superiores ao esperado. Recebi cartas de alguns aplicadores elogiando algumas provas, principalmente as suas Srta. Granger – Hermione sorriu radiante – e as suas Harry. – o garoto olhou surpreso para o diretor – De você Harry, recebi cartas de quem até não tinha sido seu aplicador, mas que tinha ficado impressionado com sua perícia com uma varinha. Sua prova de DCAT foi classificada como a melhor em anos, assim como as suas de Aritmancia e Transfiguração de Hermione. Minerva ficou muito orgulhosa. – terminou o diretor bondosamente.

- Ah, Melissa. Esse é o seu... fiquei realmente impressionado. Sua carta de admissão acompanha o resultado, assim como sua lista de material. Você foi aprovada para o sexto ano! Espero que aproveite... sua casa será escolhida na cerimônia de abertura. Hum... boa noite a todos, encontro vocês amanhã a tarde.– dizendo isso Dumbledore se levantou e foi embora, deixando os meninos estáticos nas cadeiras.

Depois de um tempo parados olhando para as cartas, Tonks exclamou:

- Ei, vocês não vão abrir?

Harry tomou coragem. Abriu o envelope:

_Senhor Potter,_

_Gostaríamos de parabeniza-lo pelo resultado bastante satisfatório de seus exames. O senhor está apto para cursar as matérias exigidas pelo seu curso de escolha._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Conselho de Aplicadores dos Níveis Ordinários em Magia,_

_Autoridade dos Exames Bruxos._

_A seguir, suas notas:_

_Herbologia: Aceitável_

_Transfiguração: Aceitável_

_Feitiços: Excepcional_

_Poções: Excepcional_

_Adivinhação: Passável_

_Trato de Criaturas Mágicas: Excepcional_

_História da Magia: Deplorável_

_Astronomia: Passável_

_Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: Excepcional_

Harry estava sem voz. Excepcional... EM POÇÕES! "Eles só podem ter corrigido meu exame errado", pensava Harry. Mas não, estava escrito ali... ele tirara mesmo excepcional em poções!

O garoto saiu dando pulos de alegria pela sala, enquanto tentava – inutilmente – não gritar alto demais. Todos olhavam para ele surpresos, até que Hermione saiu atrás dele para pegar o papel de suas mãos, já que Harry não respondia nenhuma das perguntas. Quando Tonks se cansou daquilo – Hermione não conseguia nem chegar perto de Harry! – ela puxou a varinha e murmurou:

- Impedimenta!

Harry parou e a mulher puxou o pergaminho de suas mãos.

- Nossa Harry, excepcional em poções? Mas você me disse que era ruim nessa matéria...

Hermione soltou um gritinho agudo e correu para abraçar o amigo, quando este voltava a se mexer. Logo depois ela pegou suas notas:

- Muito bem Harry, mas você podia ter ido melhor em Transfiguração.

- Eu sei, mas tive um probleminha com o feitiço de coloração. Mas te garanto que hoje estou bem melhor, estudei bastante para a professora não reclamar depois e me dar uma detenção. Fiquei sabendo que as aulas esse ano serão mais puxadas! Mas espere só eu encontrar Snape... quero ver a cara dele quando disser que tirei um excepcional em poções... vou ter o prazer em dizer que o problema não é com a matéria, e sim com o professor! Hahahaha imagina Lupin, Sirius iria adorar...

- Ia mesmo – disse o homem indo até Harry e o abraçando de uma forma paternal – Assim como seus pais ficariam orgulhosos. – Harry olhou de uma forma carinhosa para Lupin. Ele era um bom amigo, Harry se sentia bem perto dele, sabia que podia contar com ele para tudo, se sentia protegido e retribuiu ao carinho.

- Devo muito disso a você Remo – disse em uma voz um pouco rouca e temendo que o homem não gostasse da intimidade, mas ele sorriu e respondeu honestamente:

- Eu já te disse Harry que uma das coisas que mais me orgulho é poder saber o tanto que você aprendeu comigo! E saber que você pode se salvar através de coisas que te ensinei me trás uma alegria imensa. Espero que saiba o quanto gosto de você, amigo!

- Obrigado pelo voto de confiança. – respondeu o garoto emocionado. Remo Lupin era um amigo leal, e Harry sabia disso.

- Sim. Mas agora tenho que ir providenciar o quarto de vocês. Tonks, fique com eles aqui, eu já volto. – deu um tapinha mo ombro de Harry e saiu.

- Ei Mione, como você foi? – perguntou Melissa

- Muito bem, eu acho.

- Você acha? Tirou excepcional em sete matérias – Aritmancia, Transfiguração, Poções, Feitiços, TCM, Herbologia e DCAT. Só tirou aceitável em Astronomia e História da Magia. – disse Tonks impressionada.

- Poderia ter sido melhor, mas me desconcentrei no exame de História da Magia por causa...

- De mim! Você ficou preocupada, não é mesmo? – Harry se sentia culpado – Desculpa Mione, mas...

- Tudo bem Harry, não tem problema, eu entendo perfeitamente e a culpa não é sua se me distraí. O mesmo aconteceu no exame da Astronomia, foi no dia do ataque à cabana do Hagrid, fiquei muito preocupada, nem sei como terminei a prova! Mas e você Mel? – perguntou Mione curiosa

A menina tentou esconder, mas Mione foi mais rápida. Quando abriu o pergaminho soltou um audível "uau!" e arregalou os olhos. Logo Tonks estava ao lado da garota e também fez a mesma coisa. As duas ficaram caladas por um tempo até Tonks dizer com uma voz onde não se escondia o entusiasmo:

- Nove excepcionais! Impressionante, e você nunca cursou uma escola bruxa?

- Não! – respondeu Melissa completamente corada.

- Não! – perguntou Harry incrédulo e também olhando o exame. – Mas isso é quase impossível! Onde você aprendeu tudo?

- Com meu mestre. Ele também me ensinou magia bruxa, com varinha. – mas logo depois de dizer isso a menina tampou a boca. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de desaprovação.

- Como assim, com varinha? Magia bruxa? Tem outro tipo?

Melissa não respondeu, estava de cabeça baixa.

- Existem vários tipos de magia Harry – disse Hermione – Tem as magias dos duendes, dos elfos, dos sereianos, dos dragões, dos centauros e por aí vai, mas também tem a magia dos Druidas. Era dessa magia que a Melissa dizia. – completou com cara feia para a amiga

- Então um Druida é uma criatura? – perguntou Harry um pouco incerto.

- Não. – respondeu Melissa – somos seres humanos Harry, mas com poderes especiais, assim como os Lobisomens, entende? Na verdade, parece mesmo uma maldição. – disse tristemente. - Mas não vou dizer mais nada, e não comentem com ninguém sobre isso. – enfatizou, olhando para Harry. - Está ficando tarde e preciso dormir. Amanhã temos prova.

Lupin acabara de voltar e olhava as caras estranhas dos garotos. Melissa simplesmente saiu da sala atrás dele, que os levaria até o quarto. Tonks e Hermione olharam de um jeito desaprovador para o garoto. Harry se sentia estranho, "existem outros tipos de magia?... então talvez possa encontrar a resposta em um livro porque Hermione parece já saber a verdade, mas não parece muito inclinada a me contar...".

Era a primeira vez que Harry não via a hora de chegar a Hogwarts para usar a biblioteca...

N/A: É... eu sei que o Harry não foi tão bem assim no exame de poções, mas isso era necessário... sinto infringir a história assim, me perdoem! Mas e aí? Gostaram dos Guardiões? Mais coisas interessantes acontecerão antes do ano letivo começar, espero que tenham fôlego... hehehe! Até mais, e deixem suas críticas e comentários... espero ansiosamente! XD

» Reviews «

Oiii Yasmine Lupin!

Aiiiiiii... o Remo eh um DEUS mesmo! Amo ele d+... hehehehe...

Taí um cap pra vc! Espero q tenha gostado! Bjauzaum e continua comentando please... hehehehe, me motiva a continuar postando aki!

Eiiiiii dax!

Vc eh novo por aki! Obrigada... minha fic tah mesmo otima? Nusss... me senti lisonjeada agora!

Tah... conocordo com vc o negocio do Lupin! Ele naum arriscaria a vida de quem ama... tem juizo o suficiente pra isso! Mas isso naum que dizer q ele e a Tonks naum terão difuculdades! Hehehehe...

Espero q goste desse cap! Brigadão pelo review!

Bye...


	5. O Teste PARTE I

Capítulo 5: O Teste – PARTE 1

Ao chegar ao quarto encontrou Rony e Neville e eles passaram um bom tempo conversando e especulando sobre os testes do próximo dia. Rony comentara em como Hermione estava diferente

e Harry concordou, mas quando o amigo se referiu a Melissa seu estômago despencou, não era só ele que reparara nela, Rony estava simplesmente embasbacado com a beleza das amigas e já comentava em como elas iriam chamar a atenção dos garotos da escola. Coisa que não agradou a nenhum dos dois, mas por motivos (ou pessoas!) diferentes. Neville apenas concordava, sem nada dizer e com um olhar distante.

Depois disso Harry achou difícil pegar no sono, e passou um bom tempo lendo o livro que Hermione lhe dera: "Azarações Avançadas – aprenda e se dê bem!", até que chegou em uma parte interessante sobre magia avançada em si, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o item "Magias sem varinha: nível muito avançado".

Imediatamente Harry começou a ler, queria aprender para saber o que era, e ficou feliz a perceber que não era um talento exclusivamente de nascença, como a Legilimência. Por isso decidiu aprender, mesmo que demorasse muito tempo e percebeu que poderia ser muito útil, pois mesmo que ficasse sem varinha não se sentiria frágil no mundo bruxo. Acabou dormindo em cima do livro, pensando nas palavras chaves para a técnica: concentração e força de vontade. Sendo assim, dormiu profundamente.

XXXXX

Harry acordou mais tarde do que pretendia, mas não conseguira dormir direito. Ainda pensava no livro quando entrou no banheiro para uma ducha rápida porque já eram 7:00 e ainda tinha que tomar café. As palavras "concentração e força de vontade" batiam forte em sua cabeça. Era como se ele se sentisse capaz, como se alguma coisa o instigasse a tentar.

Harry parou na porta do box, olhou para a toalha e se concentrou em seu objetivo, atraí-la para si. Com isso estendeu a mão como se fosse pega-la, mas nada aconteceu. Tentou de novo, agora se concentrando exclusivamente na toalha, ele pensou tê-la visto se mexendo, mas nada de mais aconteceu. De repente palavras afloraram na mente de Harry: "Pense em sua conquista, sua ação. O objetivo é realizar um feitiço, e é sobre esse feitiço que você deve ter domínio, e não sobre o objeto". Harry estava se concentrando para tentar de novo quando ouviu murros na porta do quarto.

HARRY, FALTAM 10 MINUTOS PARA O TESTE! – gritava Hermione.

O garoto saiu derrapando do banheiro e se enrolou na toalha para abrir a porta. Lá fora estavam Mione, Melissa e Luna. Melissa e Mione ficaram escarlates ao verem Harry de toalha e só Luna comentou, com o sorriso avoado de sempre:

Nossa Harry, não imaginava que você estivesse tão bonito. Bem que a Mione e a Melissa comentaram, não é mesmo? – o garoto olhou primeiro para Luna surpreso e sem-graça, e depois para as outras garotas, que estavam de cabeça baixa, mas não conseguiam esconder o tom ainda mais avermelhado de seus rostos. Harry sorriu, um sorriso encantador (e com isso escutou Luna dando um suspiro...) e disse:

Obrigado por me avisarem. Acabei me distraindo no banho e perdendo a hora, mas já estou descendo para o local das provas. Vocês podem ir descendo e peguem alguma coisa do café para eu comer, assim não desmaio de fome no meio de prova. – terminou zombeteiro.

Fechou a porta antes que as meninas respondessem e se escorou nela. Não acreditava no que acabara de fazer! Ele de toalha, atendendo a porta para três meninas e ainda assim conversar normalmente. Ele realmente havia mudado...

Correu para o malão e pegou uma roupa trouxa normal, mas antes se olhou no espelho. Realmente havia mudado: agora ganhara corpo por causa dos treinos de Quadribol e dos trabalhos manuais que fazia no verão, tinha um ar mais serio e seus cabelos estavam maiores e mais arrepiados, dando uma impressão descolada. E mesmo que Harry não se importasse com a aparência não pode deixar de gostar do olhar impressionado das meninas e escutar que elas haviam dito que ele estava bonito. Trocou de roupa rápido, bagunçou o cabelo para tirar um pouco de água e saiu correndo. Estava confiante, ele iria conquistar esse cargo e mostrar para todos que era capaz – principalmente para Dumbledore, deixando claro que não precisava de segredos, ele já estava pronto para saber de tudo.

XXXXX

Harry descia desabalado os degraus da escada quando encontrou Rony e Neville conversando nervosamente.

HARRY! Que bom que chegou, eu queria tirar uma dúvida com você! – disse Neville rápido – Se passarmos nesse teste trabalharemos como aurores... tipo, enfrentando Você-Sabe-Quem e tudo mais? – perguntou, tremendo um pouco. Rony olhou para o amigo interessado, sabia que Harry queria isso.

Não Neville, seremos guardiões, e não aurores. Trabalharemos para a segurança de Hogwarts, e apenas em caso de ataque seremos chamados. No mais, trabalharemos vigiando os corredores ou coisa parecida. – disse Harry, tranqüilizando o amigo com um tapinha nas costas.

Desde o ataque no Departamento de Mistérios, Harry havia ficado ainda mais amigo de Neville. Apesar do nervosismo natural do garoto, Harry percebeu o grande coração e a coragem que existiam nele, e passou a considera-lo seriamente. Todos os dois passaram por infâncias trágicas, e cada um tinha o seu modo de encara-la, mas no fundo Harry sabia que eles eram muito parecidos e que ainda tinham um caminho para trilharem juntos. O rapaz respirou fundo se lembrando da Profecia: o menino poderia ter sido Neville, mas Voldemort escolhera Harry. Tudo em sua vida poderia ter sido diferente por uma escolha de Voldemort! Um ódio, já muito conhecido de Harry, subiu pela sua garganta, mas ele o engoliu rápido fazendo cara de desgosto. Essa não era hora para se lembrar de Voldemort, ele tinha que se concentrar na sua próxima tarefa: passar nos testes...

Os garotos continuaram caminhando rapidamente quando encontraram Lupin os esperando na porta de uma grande sala circular onde se encontravam algumas pessoas que Harry reconheceu como sendo aurores do Ministério, que havia visto no dia em que fora para a audiência com o Sr. Weasley. Todos conversavam seriamente.

As meninas entraram logo atrás deles, e Mione vinha com umas torradas embrulhadas num guardanapo. Entregou para Harry e olhou pela sala, logo distinguiu entre todos uma pessoa que conhecia:

Olá Sr Shacklebolt. – disse Hermione educadamente.Todos se viraram para ver o homem que vinha em sua direção.

Bom dia meninos! Fiquei feliz ao saber que eram vocês os privilegiados ao teste. Então venham comigo, eu irei explicar como se realizarão as provas. – o homem andou até o centro da sala, todos se calaram e Harry pode ver Lupin e Tonks sorrindo para eles, mas o que impressionou o garoto foi reconhecer alguns membros da Ordem: até Moody estava lá, avaliando fixamente os garotos. Seus olhos se encontraram e Harry que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, Moody retribuiu com um leve meneio de cabeça. Algumas pessoas começaram a sair da sala desejando boa sorte aos garotos, no final sobraram apenas uma meia dúzia, incluindo Quim Shacklebolt.

A avaliação consiste em duas etapas: primeiro vocês realizarão um exame teórico – e Hermione expressou um sorriso de satisfação – e depois um exame prático – dessa fez foi Harry quem sorriu. – Cada um terá um avaliador particular, assim como nos N.O.M.s, mas vocês farão os exames separadamente, com exceção do Duelo, que será avaliado por toda a comissão.

Duelo? – perguntou Neville, tremendo ainda mais.

Sim, um duelo Neville. Mas não se preocupe, só iremos avaliar seu desempenho, nada de mais.

Duelaremos contra quem? – quis saber Melissa, a menina aparentava uma tranqüilidade impressionante.

Depois falaremos mais sobre isso. – disse Quim cortando o assunto. – Vocês serão separados por avaliador, que fará as perguntas do exame teórico: isso mesmo Rony, você não precisará escrever – disse Quim fulminante, ao ver Rony abrir a boca para falar. O garoto deu um sorriso e olhou para Mione, que parecia ligeiramente desapontada. – Avaliaremos, com isso, sua rapidez de raciocínio, sua capacidade de síntese e sua memória seletiva. Tudo o que precisarão para a avaliação de auror, então se tiver alguém aqui que queira seguir essa carreira é melhor se acostumar com a pressão – terminou dando um sorriso para Harry, o garoto retribuiu e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Rony. O amigo parecia desesperado, mas Harry tratou de consola-lo, tudo sairia bem, e eles estavam preparados, não era necessário temer.

Então vamos distribuir os avaliadores a começar logo – disse Tonks enfática, dando um passo para frente e desenrolando um pergaminho. – Luna Lovegood será avaliada por Sally Wright – uma mulher de cabelos loiros curtinhos se adiantou e Luna andou até ela. – Neville Longbottom por Thomas Shwam, Virgínia Weasley por Sandra Becker – uma mulher muito bonita de longos cabelos castanhos se adiantou sorrindo para Gina – Hermione Granger por Ninfadora Tonks – a mulher deu um imenso sorriso para a garota, que retribuiu se adiantando até onde ela se encontrava – Melissa Handrix por Remo Lupin – a menina sorriu feliz para o homem e foi andando em sua direção, Harry ficou um pouco triste, pois ainda tinha esperanças de ser avaliado por Lupin, mas entendia que sendo Melissa a única que não havia sido aluna dele, era ela a quem ele poderia ser mais imparcial - Ronald Weasley por Alastor Moody – Rony olhou um pouco desesperado para o homem.

Calma Weasley, eu não serei tão exigente hoje! – rosnou o auror com um meio sorriso que o fez ficar ainda mais assustador.

E Harry Potter será avaliado por Quim Shacklebolt. – terminou Tonks ainda rindo da careta de Rony. Harry olhou para o imenso homem a sua frente, tinha impressão de que seria difícil agradar o chefe dos aurores, mas o mérito seria maior. Seu animo retornou, "eu estou preparado", pensava, "só preciso de concentração e força de vontade". Essas palavras não saiam da cabeça de Harry desde que acordara e ele se sentia melhor lembrando da sensação que tivera antes, ele parecia saber que era capaz de superar aquilo. Precisava confiar em si mesmo.

Quim se dirigiu ao extremo oposto do grande salão redondo e pela primeira vez Harry pode perceber que ali havia seis portas, cada uma identificada com um número.

Vocês serão avaliados ao mesmo tempo, em salas acusticamente isoladas e apenas na presença do seu avaliador. Um sinal soará dando o início e o término do teste e dependerá de vocês quanto tempo gastarão em cada resposta, quantas respostas darão e a qualidade dessas. Não exagerem – disse olhando para as meninas – nem sejam rápidos demais – disse olhando para os meninos – vocês precisam ser equilibrados e saber avaliar a situação em que se encontram, se a pergunta for mais importante aprofundem na resposta, mas se for muito relevante isso não é necessário certo? – disse abrangendo o olhar para todos. – Agora boa sorte, nos vemos mais tarde! – terminou Shacklebolt dando um sorriso para todos.

XXXXX

Harry e Quim entraram na primeira sala. Era muito simples com apenas duas cadeiras posicionadas opostamente em uma mesa quadrada. Quim se sentou, fazendo um gesto para o garoto segui-lo. Harry se sentou e o homem tirou um pergaminho lacrado do bolso, um sinal tocou ao longe e Quim, sorrindo para o garoto, abriu o envelope. Harry respirou fundo, se preparando para a primeira pergunta.

Harry estava impressionado. As perguntas eram sobre DCAT, Transfiguração, Feitiços e Poções em sua maioria, e todas coisas que ele já vivera na prática: algo como "Quais os feitiços básicos em um duelo e seus efeitos?", ou "Qual poção transfigura uma pessoa em outra? Descreva seus efeitos e suas características". O garoto agradecia mentalmente a Hermione, enquanto fazia um detalhamento impressionante da Poção Polissuco e seus efeitos sobre a pessoa, que deixou seu avaliador levemente impressionado. O resto das questões era nesse mesmo nível, fazendo com que Harry se sentisse mais calmo a medida que respondia cada pergunta, estava apenas preocupado com o tempo, mas acreditava que dava uma devia atenção a cada pergunta sem parecer nervoso. Ao terminar de responder a décima quinta pergunta o sinal tocou novamente, anunciando o final da prova. Quim sorriu para o garoto e lhe mostrou o pergaminho, Harry ficou exultante ao ver que respondera todas as perguntas e Quim comentou:

Muito bom Harry! Realmente não pensei que fosse tão pontual, eu mesmo estipulei o tempo, mas não pensei que fosse dar tão certo. – ele soltou uma risada calorosa – Apesar de alguns errinhos, sua avaliação foi muito boa. Espero que à tarde você se saia ainda melhor, as notas devem ser altas para se ser admitido sabia?

Harry sorriu aliviado. Todo o sacrifício valera a pena. Está certo que não estudara todo o verão para um teste assim, mas estava muito feliz por finalmente ter resolvido estudar e aprender alguma coisa de útil! Agora via porque a Mione sempre insistira para eles darem valor às aulas. Elas eram de muita ajuda em uma hora como essa – mas Harry não via como Snape poderia encarar o fato do garoto ter acertado as perguntas sobre poções tão facilmente, o professor certamente ficaria uma fera. Pensando assim Harry saiu da sala muito mais leve, pensando nos teste práticos – esses, com certeza, seriam muito mais puxados!

Ao sair Harry encontrou os amigos conversando animadamente, e ao chegar perto deles pode perceber que cada um tinha recebido perguntas diferentes para responder e pareciam confiantes.

Harry, como você foi cara? – perguntou Rony, que parecia bem mais calmo.

Acho que bem, respondi todas as perguntas e na hora que terminei o sinal tocou. – disse Harry.

Você conseguiu fazer isso? – disse Mione, incrédula – o sinal tocou quando estava respondendo a 14 ainda, nem terminei – disse com uma expressão triste.

Ah Mione, não fica assim. Pelo menos você acertou tudo! Eu ainda errei algumas coisinhas – disse Harry em tom consolador para a amiga – E você Rony? Como foi?

Bom... eu cheguei nas décima quinta também, mas terminei uns 10 minutos antes do sinal e fiquei sem responder uma porque não sabia. O Moody não ficou nada feliz. – comentou sorrindo. – E você Neville?

Bem melhor que nos N.O.M.s, com certeza – disse e todos riram.

Acho que também fui bem – disse Gina – mas to com medo da parte prática, não acho que será tão fácil.

Também acho isso Gina. – disse Melissa pensativa – Acho que deixaram a parte teórica mais fácil para ficarmos mais confiantes, porque a prova a tarde será bem mais puxada.

É – disse Mione concordando com a cabeça – isso faz sentido! As perguntas estavam fáceis para nós que já usamos tudo isso na prática. Isso tudo está fácil demais para escolherem alguns em de um grupo "seleto", como dizem.

Todos ficaram pensativos, mas quando os aurores saíram das salas todos se calaram e seguiram para o almoço no último andar do Ministério. Lá muitas pessoas olharam intrigadas para eles e logo o Sr Weasley apareceu para almoçar com os garotos, mas não fez nenhuma pergunta sobre o teste, o que deixou Hermione e Melissa intrigadas.

Logo os pensamentos de Harry voltaram para a menina. Ela parecia tão auto-confiante que lembrava irritantemente Hermione. As duas eram muito parecidas e já cultivavam uma amizade bastante significativa, observou Harry, e mesmo assim o garoto sentia um certo ciúme da Mione, pois nem mesmo com a Gina a garota era tão ligada. Pensando em Gina, Harry se virou para observa-la. Era impressionante pensar em como ela havia crescido, seus brilhantes cabelos ruivos estavam mais curtos, dando-lhe um ar de menininha, mas o corpo desmentia imediatamente essa primeira impressão. Seu tom de pele dourado mesclava perfeitamente com seus cabelos e ela parecia ter incorporado o jeito jovial de Fred e Jorge. Harry não pode deixar de reparar em como seu sorriso era bonito. Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante, assim como Hermione e Melissa, o que fez Harry se sentir muito bem ao perceber que tinha mulheres tão bonitas a sua volta.

Gina pareceu perceber o olhar insistente de Harry sobre ela e o encarou, ficando vermelha logo depois de encontrar o sorriso maravilhoso que Harry lhe reservara. O garoto sentiu sua face ficar vermelha também e encarou aquilo com naturalidade, mas não pode deixar de perceber o brilho nos olhos de Gina e ficou impressionado...

N/A: Gostaram? Então comentem! Ah, um detalhe: eu não sei qual é o primeiro nome de Gina, portanto coloquei o que eu mais vejo nas fics, se alguém souber por favor me avise! Esperem para ver os duelos no próximo capítulo, espero conseguir escrever do jeito que gostaria, mas depois vocês me dizem se ficou bom... Até mais e brigadim por lerem!


	6. O Teste PARTE II

Capítulo 6: O Teste – PARTE 2

Harry sentia-se endurecido por dentro enquanto caminhava para a sala onde aconteceria os teste práticos.

O treinamento rígido que impusera a si mesmo nesse verão havia dado resultado, pois mesmo nervoso com o teste, não transparecia para os outros esse sentimento. Esforçara-se muito esse mês para evitar que os Dursley's reparassem em sua tristeza, senão logo voltariam a importuna-lo. E essa tática se mostrou útil a Harry ao ler um manual que Tonks lhe mandara. Nesse manual havia algumas disciplinas e características básicas para o sucesso na carreira de auror. Dentre as características, uma das mais importante era o sangue-frio para analisar uma situação e não deixar transparecer seus sentimentos, e apesar da grande dor que ainda sentia dentro de si, Harry continuava a sorrir para os amigos – mas ele percebeu que Hermione estava desconfiada...

Pegaram o elevador e chegaram em um andar bem baixo, onde puderam ver várias salas enormes e retangulares enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor. Quase no final entraram em uma sala que parecia ter sido dividida por cinco paredes, que a cruzavam e pareciam separa-la em seis retângulos menores. Os avaliadores se dirigiram a cada repartição chamando os garotos com eles. Apenas Quim ficou parado na porta da sala e Harry junto dele.

Bom, agora começarão os testes práticos – disse o auror, e sua voz forte ressoou como um estrondo nas pedras. – vocês primeiro apenas demonstrarão alguns feitiços básicos que relacione qualquer disciplina, depois terão um tempo para demonstrarem azarações que achem eficazes em um duelo ou em determinadas situações que vocês possam passar no meio de um ataque ou uma fuga. Logo após demonstrarão um conhecimento básico de transfiguração e depois algumas transfigurações que gostariam de mostrar. Lembro que esse tempo livre é opcional e se vocês não tiverem o que apresentar não perderão ponto, mas se mostrarem alguma coisa isso pode ajuda-los a acumular pontos. Depois disso demonstrarão um conhecimento básico para venenos e poções de cura, que são de grande importância para um auror. – falava Quim calma e pausadamente para os garotos. – Após essa maratona de exercícios iremos ao que interessa: o duelo.

Os meninos fizeram que iam perguntar alguma coisa, mas Quim já havia se virado e seguido para a repartição que sobrara vazia.

XXXXX

Harry seguiu Quim, resistindo ao máximo para não demonstrar o nervosismo. Primeiro o avaliador pediu para Harry lhe apresentar sua varinha a dar suas características, e o garoto pode perceber o transtorno do auror quando Harry terminou de enumerar suas qualidades:

Mas... Harry, essa varinhas apresentas as mesmas características da...

Varinha de Voldemort. – completou resignadamente. – Sim, são varinhas irmãs, feitas com a pena de uma mesma fênix.

Mas, isso não interfere em nada? – perguntou o Homem, agora impressionado.

Não, mas isso já salvou a minha vida – Quim soltou uma exclamação, agora olhando a varinha de perto. – mas espero que não diga isso a ninguém, não gostaria que as pessoas comentassem...

Tudo bem... então vamos começar logo com isso. - O homem conjurou uma prancheta e postou-se ao lado esquerdo do garoto. – Quero que você comece com um feitiço para desarmar, em seguida me mostre algumas azarações Harry.

O teste de feitiços foi bastante simples para Harry, e no tempo livre ele se sentiu a vontade para testar algumas azarações avançadas que aprendera no livro que Hermione o mandara. Harry percebeu que seu avaliador ficou realmente impressionado quando o menino produziu seu patrono, que saiu cavalgando pelo cubículo e parou perto de Quim, antes de se dissolver como névoa enquanto o homem esticava sua mão para acaricia-lo e antes que seu avaliador esperasse Harry murmurou – Orchideous maximus! – e uma chuva de pétalas de rosas surgiu e uma bela rosa vermelha pairou sobre a mão de Harry, o garoto sorriu:

Sei que esse feitiço não é muito útil em um duelo – disse em tom de desculpa-, mas é realmente importante na hora de conquistar uma garota, não acha? – terminou zombeteiro enquanto o homem ria abertamente.

Bom, vejo que acabamos por aqui Harry! Agora vamos ao exame de transfiguração e poções para terminarmos logo. – terminou ainda rindo. – mas eu fico com a rosa, okay?

Harry sorriu, sentia que estava indo muito bem e percebeu que ganharia muito se agradasse seu avaliador. Era questão de pensar em qual transfiguração o impressionaria mais, avaliava isso enquanto praticava algumas transfigurações simples.

Quando Quim disse que o tempo livre estava em aberto Harry se lembrou de uma transfiguração relativamente simples e que era muito útil para um auror. Imediatamente conjurou uma chave e murmurou um feitiço, depois disso a chave começou a se transformar sucessivamente, adquirindo diversas formas, como se escolhesse uma exata.

É uma chave mágica – explicou Harry – Bastante útil para um auror, pois abre qualquer porta, estando com encantos ou não. Esta é programada para abrir portas com feitiços com um nível de dificuldade dos N.I.E.M.s – disse o garoto confiante. O homem parecia um pouco desconfiado e ergueu a varinha conjurando uma porta. Logo depois a trancou. Pegou a chave da mão de Harry, que ao chegar perto da porta assumiu uma forma única. Quim olhou impressionado e girou a chave na porta. Com um clique ela se abriu. O homem se virou para Harry após fazer a porta desaparecer.

Como você aprendeu esse feitiço?

Em um livro. O conceito é de transfiguração pura. Achei ele bastante interessante, mas parece ser muito velho, como se pertencesse a um tempo antes de surgirem os feitiços que invalidassem as proteções. E, além disso, a chave só pode ser destruída por aquele que a conjurou. Legal, não?

Harry viu o homem tentar quebrar a chave sem nenhum sucesso. Depois ergueu a cabeça para o garoto e comentou: - Os seus testes acabaram. Mas você terá que me ensinar isso, tudo bem? – nesse momento o sinal tocou novamente. Harry simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, muito feliz por ter terminado o teste sem precisar fazer coisas muito difíceis.

XXXXX

Harry encontrou os amigos logo que saiu. Alguns tinham cara de dúvida e discutiam sobre o que viria a seguir: O DUELO!

Logo os avaliadores fizeram com que as repartições desaparecessem e nos seu lugar surgisse um palco retangular com cadeiras projetadas do lado esquerdo. As portas se abriram e um grupo de bruxos entrou, Harry reparou que muitos dos que estavam no salão circular de manhã compareceram, e dentre os outros os garotos puderam ver Cornélio Fudge e Alvo Dumbledore.

Os dois se dirigiram aos avaliadores, que conversavam reservadamente em um canto do salão. Uma bruxa apareceu perto dos garotos e lhes apontou algumas cadeiras que estavam do lado direito do grande palco e fez com que eles se sentassem. Harry podia ver que todos os amigos estavam nervosos assim como ele, e principalmente por ter tantos bruxos ali para verem eles duelando. O garoto olhou para os outros imaginando com quem duelaria, mas nesse momento Cornélio Fudge subiu ao palco e Harry pode perceber os avaliadores sentando-se perto deles.

Todos nós sabemos que estamos aqui para avaliar o desempenho dos avaliados no último desafio do teste. Depois nos reuniremos para discutirmos o desempenho deles nas preliminares e nos testes práticos. – disse voltado à Comissão. Virou-se então para os garotos. – Recebi informação de que todos estão indo muito bem, mas agora chegou o momento de mostrarem seu valor. Vocês duelaram com seus respectivos avaliadores e...

O QUE? – gritaram todos, assustados.

Vocês não sabiam? – perguntou Fudge assustado, e olhando com desaprovação para os avaliadores que sorriam. – Mas é verdade, vocês duelarão com seus avaliadores e o duelo acabará quando um for estuporado ou declarar derrota. No mais, é com vocês. – abriu um envelope e exclamou – O primeiro duelo é da Srta. Granger contra a aurora Tonks!

Harry pode escutar Mione ao seu lado soltar uma exclamação baixinha e se por de pé. Tonks já subira ao palanque, mas antes que Hermione também o fizesse Harry e Rony seguraram suas mãos. A garota os olhou assustada, mas depois sorriu ao ver os olhares encorajadores dos amigos. Melissa lhe mandou um beijinho no ar e murmurou um boa sorte. Luna e Neville concordaram. A menina tomou coragem e subiu. Todos prenderam a respiração.

Enquanto Harry observava o duelo se sentia orgulhoso do desenvolvimento impressionante que Hermione apresentava. Estava claro que os aurores tinham ordem de serem um pouco brandos com os garotos pela falta de experiência deles. Mas Harry pode ver que Tonks aumentava o nível de dificuldade aos poucos até que Hermione, Harry não viu como, se utilizou do "protego" até chegar bem perto da mulher a apontar a varinha para seu pescoço. Nesse momento Tonks abaixou a guarda da varinha, se declarando vencida. Muitos aplausos percorreram o salão e os garotos gritavam. Hermione desceu arquejando e sem forças e Lupin a ofereceu uma poção restauradora enquanto os meninos festejavam. Nesse momento Fudge se levantou anunciando o próximo duelo. – Lovegood contra Wright.

Todos ficaram impressionados com Luna. Em cinco minutos seu duelo tinha acabado, pois ela tinha estuporado sua avaliadora de um jeito muito estranho, mas mesmo assim válido. Todos da Comissão murmuravam em tom aprovador e a garota desceu as escadas como se não tivesse feito nada.

Como você fez isso? – quis saber Rony, impressionado.

Prática – respondeu simplesmente, deixando todos boquiabertos. Mas o próximo duelo já havia sido proclamado: Longbottom contra Shwam.

Neville parecia tremer da ponta dos pés ao topo da cabeça! Mas assim que seus olhos se encontraram com os de seus amigos ele pareceu tomar uma decisão. Luna se levantou e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do garoto e mesmo vermelho ele se virou para ela a disse "Eu vou vencer!". Os garotos ficaram simplesmente impressionados com a cena, mas o Neville que subiu naquele palco não era mais o Longbottom de sempre...

XXXXX

O duelo foi impressionante. Neville apanhou muito e quase foi atingido por um estupefaça, mas conseguiu de última hora que seu "protego" atingisse um tamanho bom para repelir o feitiço. Depois disso ele passou a atacar ferozmente, como se tudo dependesse daquilo e Shwam percebeu, porque passou a se defender em vez de atacar até o momento em que não tinha mais saída, com isso abaixou a varinha em sinal de derrota e um Neville bastante cansado voltou para os bancos.

Mas, mesmo feliz por Neville, Harry estava preocupado com o próximo duelo: Rony contra Moody. O amigo estava nervoso e todos podiam perceber que Moody tinha o completo domínio do duelo. Mas chegou uma hora que Harry não agüentou e levantando-se gritou:

ANDA RONY, VOCÊ PODE FAZER MAIS QUE ISSO, TODOS SABEMOS QUE VOCÊ PODE FAZER MAIS QUE ISSO! ERGA ESSA VARINHA E DUELE DE VERDADE!

Lupin e os outros olharam com reprovação para Harry, mas o menino viu Dumbledore lhe dar um pequeno sorriso. Nesse momento Rony se levantou de mais uma azaração de Moody e erguendo a varinha bem alto gritou: - Estupefaça! Um poderoso jato prateado saiu da varinha de Rony e atingiu Moody bem no coração, antes que o homem tivesse alguma reação. Ele caiu pesadamente para o lado, enquanto Rony caia de joelhos, completamente exausto.

Hermione imediatamente pulou o palco e correu até o amigo, Harry fez o mesmo, mas logo Quim apareceu e mandou os amigos saírem para ele poder tirar Rony dali. O garoto deitou em uma maca e tomou uma poção revitalizante enquanto Gina começava a duelar.

Harry estava longe, ao lado de Rony na maca, mas mesmo assim ficou impressionado com a perícia da jovem Weasley com uma varinha e em 10 minutos ela já havia conseguido vencer o duelo deixando seu adversário desmaiado. Agora só faltavam ele e Melissa. Ele deixou Rony aos cuidados de Hermione e foi se sentar, mas o próximo duelo seria Melissa contra Remo. A garota deu um breve sorriso para Harry e se foi.

XXXXX

Harry podia imaginar várias coisas sobre a menina, mas com certeza nenhuma delas estava relacionada à surpreendente apresentação que agora fazia. Ela e Lupin se deslocavam com tal intensidade que era difícil de dizer quem estava acertando quem e Harry percebeu, pelo rosto do ex-professor, que ele estava duelando de verdade. A menina fazia meneios grandes com a varinha, produzindo raios longitudinais inconstantes, e era difícil para Lupin defende-los, mas logo o homem se aproximou dela e começou a usar raios concentrados e possantes, que recebidos a queima-roupa poderia deixar a pessoa desacordada. Agora todos do salão olhavam impressionados para aquilo, ninguém conseguia escutar os encantamentos proferidos, mas com certeza o duelo estava sendo difícil para os dois, até que Melissa demonstrou sinais de cansaço e Lupin passou a atacar.

Mas de repente, com se uma força oculta se manifestasse, a garota começou a avançar e a atacar o homem. Harry olhou bem para ela e viu seus olhos ficarem de um amarelo brilhante e sua mão crispar sobre a varinha. Ela estava completamente irreconhecível, e Dumbledore na mesma hora se levantou.

Tudo foi muito rápido. Harry se assustou com a demonstração de temor estampada no rosto do Diretor, mas ele mesmo se sentia aterrorizado ao acompanhar o embate feroz. Lupin foi sendo encurralado e mesmo assim demonstrava uma vitalidade impressionante, mas pelo seu semblante percebiam o quão perplexo estava, e sem saída deixou-se baixar a guarda da varinha.

Nesse momento ela proferira um encantamento poderoso, indo na direção de professor, que estava sem defesa. Harry se levantou assustado, um pensamento se formou: "Ele será morto!" e gritou a plenos pulmões:

MELISSA, NÃO!

Ao ouvir a voz de Harry a menina pareceu acordar do transe em que estava e, como se faz com um chicote, mudou a trajetória do raio, que atingiu o chão deixando um buraco grande a poucos centímetros dos pés de Lupin. Ela olhou assustada para ele e depois para Dumbledore, que estava com o cenho franzido pelo temor. Ela rapidamente levou as mãos à boca, ficando parada e deixando a varinha cair, fazendo ecoar pelo salão, agora completamente silencioso, o estalido da madeira de encontro à pedra. Lupin olhava para ela impressionado, mas os vestígios do medo ainda percorriam sua face. Harry arfava e, de um pulo subiu o palanque para ver como ela estava. Sentia pavor em pensar que ela poderia adquirir aquela fisionomia assustadora novamente e precisava se certificar de que ela estava bem. Ao se aproximar viu seu olhar desfocado e a mão que segurara a varinha ainda crispada, como se recebendo um castigo duro por algum crime. O garoto encostou de leve sua mão sobre a dela, e pode ver um movimento repentino de Dumbledore, como se ele quisesse impedir o toque, mas Harry não se importou e voltou sua atenção para a garota. Ela percebeu sua presença, e Harry pode ver pelo seus olhos o transtorno interno da menina. De repente uma enorme vontade de protege-la se apoderou do garoto e a abraçou forte, deixando claro que não achava que ela tinha culpa de nada. Harry ainda pode ver Lupin se aproximando e confortando a menina também. Ela levantou os olhos, que estavam marejados, e murmurou um fraco "Desculpa", que o homem aceitou com um gesto de cabeça, sorrindo cansadamente.

Harry olhou para os bruxos de Comissão, mas eles não pareciam tomar conhecimento do que ocorria naquele instante no palco, pois estavam todos excitados, conversando e fazendo anotações sobre o fascinante duelo que haviam presenciado. Mas Dumbledore continuava de pé, como que se recuperando de um baque muito forte. Harry não pode entender o porque dessa reação, mas que aquilo era fora do padrão de Dumbledore era, e ele descobriria a verdade.

Harry, eu já estou bem. – disse a garota depois de alguns instantes aninhada no peito do garoto. – Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Você tem que dar atenção ao seu duelo, depois conversamos. – disse em tom encorajador, dando um sorrisinho fraco e descendo com a ajuda de Hermione.

O garoto se virou. Quim já estava lá, Harry olhou para os lados e viu os amigos acenando afirmativamente para ele. Rony e Hermione seguraram seu braço e Melissa sorria, as lagrimas ainda nos olhos. Harry deu as costas a eles e enquanto andava para o centro do palco encarou Dumbledore. O diretor estava serio, mas alguma coisa dizia a Harry que aquilo não era entre ele e Shacklebolt, mas sim entre o garoto e o diretor. Ele mostraria que era capaz. Cumprimentou o homem a sua frente e contou 20 passos...


	7. O Chefe do Guardiões Específicos de hogw...

Capítulo 7: O Chefe dos Guardiões-Específicos de Hogwarts

O coração de Harry batia descompassadamente.

19... 20!

Virou-se na mesma hora que Quim. O duelo ia começar.

Estupefaça – gritou o homem.

Protego – clamou Harry – Impedimenta.

O homem se esquivou e Harry ficou impressionado com sua agilidade. "Você não tem que pensar nisso Harry. Concentre-se", ralhou consigo mesmo. O duelo seguiu assim ainda por um tempo, cada um testando o outro, até que Quim começou a lançar azarações que Harry não conhecia. O garoto ficou um pouco nervoso depois de finalmente ter sido atingido. Vôo uns bons 2 metros antes de cair no chão, mas antes que o homem pudesse atingi-lo Harry ergueu a varinha e repetiu o feitiço, e para sua imensa surpresa um raio azul partiu de sua varinha atingindo Quim, da mesma forma que o homem havia atingido Harry. O garoto olhava abismado para a própria varinha, não sabia como conseguira realizar aquele feitiço. Todos da Comissão ficaram bastante impressionados com o feitiço e Harry pode ver, pelo rosto de Quim, que ele estava perplexo. Mas o propósito Harry tinha alcançado: ganhar tempo para se recompor.

Logo os dois voltaram a duelar ferozmente e no íntimo de Harry a sensação de medo foi dando lugar a euforia – ele estava gostando muito de duelar daquela forma! As habilidades de Harry no Quadribol pareciam ajudar muito agora, e, com os sentidos aguçados – como em um vôo de vassoura – ele desviava e atacava repetidas vezes, sempre procurando se aproximar para tentar abrir um espaço na barreira que o homem criara. Mas de repente a barreira se extinguiu e Quim levantou a varinha rápido exclamando "Expelliarmus!" e a varinha de Harry descreveu um arco no céu, indo cair a uns 3 metros a direita do garoto.

Harry sentiu seu estomago despencar. "Acabou...", e Harry levantou os olhos para o adversário. Mas, de alguma forma, aquele sorriso vitorioso que Quim demonstrava trouxe lembranças de outro duelo, do qual o garoto também havia ficado em desvantagem e de repente Harry viu-se de frente para Voldemort.

Acabou Potter! – exclamou Voldemort, ainda com o sorriso.

Mas Harry não podia perder, não para o Lord das Trevas.

Com todas as suas forças concentrou-se no feitiço que precisava fazer. "Eu irei conseguir", estendeu a mão direita para o lado, como se quisesse pegar algo do ar e, ainda olhando vidrado para os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort exclamou:

Accio varinha!

Nesse momento várias coisas aconteceram. Harry sentiu uma energia se dissipando por entre seus dedos e indo para a direita e, enquanto olhava, Voldemort foi se apagando até dar lugar a Quim, que parecia ter perdido toda a cor do rosto ao ver o gesto do garoto. O sorrisinho vitorioso não mais em seu rosto. Harry lembrou-se de onde estava e com um tranco percebeu que sua varinha retornara à sua mão. Mais que depressa se levantou, gritando:

Estupefaça! – dessa vez o feitiço atingiu em cheio o peito do homem, que antes de ficar desacordado ainda soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

Após o baque do corpo no chão não se ouviu mais nada. Todos estavam boquiabertos. Harry sentia-se extremamente exausto e olhou para os lados em busca de ajuda, mas o que viu o impressionou. Dumbledore tinha um misto de perplexidade e alegria estampadas no rosto, enquanto o ministro simplesmente piscava os olhos, olhando de Harry em pé no meio do placo, para Quim que estava caído.

Mas como? Você derrotou meu melhor auror! – disse Fudge - Com magia avançada! – exclamava cada vez mais assustado. As pessoas da Comissão concordaram, alguns olhando Harry abismados, enquanto outros tomavam notas extensas em uma prancheta.

Harry balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Havia conseguido, não sabia como, mas deixara Dumbledore surpreso, e nada poderia ser melhor que isso. Ergueu a varinha mais uma vez e, caminhando de encontro a Shacklebolt, murmurou "Enervate". O auror piscou os olhos, Harry abaixou estendendo a mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar. Quim agradeceu.

Como você fez aquilo Harry?

Aquilo o que? – perguntou Harry distraído, olhando agora para Melissa, que sorria.

Você fez uma magia sem varinha Harry. Isso está além de todos os padrões, você vez uma magia de nível muito avançado. – disse enquanto desciam as escadas, na direção dos outros.

Você já fez isso antes Harry? – perguntou Tonks, entre surpresa e séria.

Não..., na verdade li sobre isso ontem a noite e como era minha única alternativa resolvi tentar...

Você LEU? – perguntou Fudge que caminhava rápido de encontro aos garotos. – Você está me dizendo que LEU sobre magia avançada a simplesmente FEZ? – continuou agora se irritando.

Sim – disse Harry modestamente. – Li sobre isso ontem no livro que a Mione me deu de presente – olhou para a amiga agradecido, e viu que ela lhe lançava um olhar orgulhoso em troca – Tentei hoje de manhã antes dos testes, mas não consegui. Mas agora... – de repente o garoto se lembrou dos olhos vermelhos de Voldemort o olhando impiedosamente. Fora a vontade de viver que fizera com que conseguisse realizar o feitiço, disso Harry estava consciente, mas não poderia dize-lo ao ministro. Não poderia expor a profecia. Preferiu se calar e fazer cara de desentendido. – Mas agora não sei o que houve. Não pensei, simplesmente fiz. – respondeu com a maior cara de inocente que conseguiu fazer.

Seus amigos sorriram e Lupin tinha um ar maroto no rosto. Dumbledore ainda o olhava intrigado, mas Fudge não aceitaria aquela explicação.

Como assim apenas fez? Ninguém faz uma magia avançada sem saber o que está fazendo. Como um garoto de 16 anos poderia? Nem eu, o Ministro da Magia, faço. – explodiu, sua voz reverberando pelo salão.

As pessoas o olhavam espantadas, e Harry contentou-se em olha-lo inexpressivo. O Ministro deu as costas a eles, fazendo um gesto para que a Comissão e os avaliadores o seguissem e comentou em voz alta, já perto da porta:

Não tolerarei negligências. Avaliem tudo.

Harry ficou parado enquanto via todos os adultos acompanharem Fudge, alguns ainda o olhando espantados. Quando ficaram a sós Hermione segurou o braço de Harry e forçou o garoto a encara-la.

Como você fez isso Harry? – perguntou, mas com um tom de voz muito diferente do de Fudge.

Não sei – disse Harry a olhando nos olhos. – Mas, no momento em que perdi minha varinha me lembrei de Voldemort, me lembrei do nosso duelo no quarto ano. Me lembrei dele falando que tudo estava acabado. – continuou, agora olhando para o chão. – Mas eu não podia perder. Eu NÃO posso perder para ele, ... e de repente senti que era capaz. A única coisa que importava era me salvar.

Hermione levou as mãos à boca, com um ar de surpresa e dúvida. Rony o olhava preocupado. Mas foi a reação de Gina que surpreendeu Harry: ela correu ao seu encontro e o abraçou como nunca havia feito. O garoto percebeu que nos seus olhos havia lágrimas e que ela balbuciava alguma coisa.

Não precisa ficar assim Gina – disse meio encabulado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos sedosos dela. – foi apenas um sonho, uma ilusão.

Mas... e se isso acontecesse Harry? E se você ficasse sem varinha em um duelo contra Você-sabe-quem? Você... você poderia... – Harry colocou a mão sobre os lábios macios da menina, antes que ela pudesse dizer aquilo.

Isso não vai acontecer Gi, eu não deixarei Voldemort me matar. – disse em um sussurro. Seus rostos estavam próximos, Harry podia sentir o hálito refrescante dela em seu rosto. Mas uma tosse os chamou para a realidade. Harry olhou para os lados.

Melissa estava virada para trás enquanto tossia vigorosamente. Hermione foi até ela para ajuda-la. Quando se virou Harry pode perceber um brilho frio quando seus olhos se encontraram. Foi aí que se deu conta de que ainda tinha Gina aninhada em seus braços. Ele encarou a ruiva que ainda o olhava de pertinho, e sentiu-se corar furiosamente. Ela também corou, e seus braços se soltaram. Mas antes que alguém pudesse comentar qualquer coisa a mesma mulher que mostrara para eles as cadeiras ao lado do palco entrou e pediu que eles a seguissem.

As decisões foram tomadas. – disse brevemente. Harry sentiu sem coração se comprimir: tinha chegado a hora.

XXXXX

Harry sentia-se confuso. Por um instante a vontade de beijar Gina quase o dominara, mas ao olhar para Melissa essa vontade desaparecera da mesma forma que havia surgido: instantaneamente. O garoto respirou fundo e olhou de esguelha para as duas garotas ao seu lado. Gina tinha um ar avoado e andava distraidamente, já Melissa tinha o rosto baixo e conversava calmamente com Hermione, que parecia estar fazendo um interrogatório. Mas as reflexões de Harry pararam quando eles chegaram a uma grande passagem, que dava em um auditório onde todos estavam reunidos. Eles entraram e Quim deu um passo a frente.

Antes de divulgar os resultados, gostaria de parabenizar todos vocês pelos desempenhos de hoje. – os garotos sorriram. – E, como chefe nomeado do Departamento de Guardiões, eu...

Você é o Guardião-Chefe? – perguntou Harry incrédulo. Ele havia vencido não apenas o chefe dos aurores, mas sim o chefe dos guardiões. Um orgulho preencheu o peito de Harry, e ele inevitavelmente sorriu. Quim apenas sorriu para o garoto, concordando com um meneio de cabeça.

Avaliamos hoje 7 jovens, e entre esses deveríamos escolher 5, que seriam denominados os Guardiões Específicos de Hogwarts. Mas isso tornou-se extremamente difícil depois de concluídos os testes. – disse em um tom desanimador.

Por isso a Comissão decidiu que todos teriam uma chance. – disse um bruxo baixinho que estava ao lado de Fudge, que não tinha uma cara lá muito boa. – Ou seja, todos passaram no teste.

Um peso pareceu de repente sair do peito de Harry e ele finalmente respirou profunda e pausadamente. Olhou para os amigos, que comemoravam. Era muito bom, Harry sabia disso, mas eles teriam responsabilidades, teriam como dever proteger a Escola e todos os seus habitantes. Harry olhou para Melissa, que parecia pensar o mesmo que ele: ela simplesmente correspondeu ao olhar de Harry de uma forma cansada, como se soubesse que as coisas não seriam fáceis, mas logo que Hermione apareceu para abraça-la Melissa forçou um sorriso feliz e foi abraçar os amigos. Harry fez o mesmo.

Agora tenho mais coisas a dizer. – disse Quim, atraindo a atenção dos garotos. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. – O superior de vocês e o Guardião que os treinará em Hogwarts é a srta. Ninfadora Tonks – a mulher sorriu abertamente para os garotos. – Vocês deverão obediência a ela, pois é a superiora imediata de vocês, depois dela apenas eu e o Sr. Fudge, sob os cargos de Guardião-Chefe e Ministro da Magia.

Mas como a Srta. Tonks estará encarregada de toda a segurança da área aos arredores de Hogwarts e, portanto, pertence ao grupo dos guardiões, vocês deverão ter um líder. Esse líder deverá receber ordens diretas de Tonks e repassa-la aos outros, além disso, deverá fazer os relatórios dos desempenhos de cada guardião-específico, sendo esse um cargo muito importante. Vocês terão uma hora para resolver quem terá essa responsabilidade. – disse Dumbledore solenemente.

Mas, mesmo antes de terminada a fala do diretor, todos deram um passo para trás, deixando Harry na frente.

O Harry será o nosso líder – disse Hermione, sem sequer olhar para o garoto. Ele se virou para os amigos, mas eles simplesmente concordaram com a cabeça. – Ele já era o líder da AD, nada mais justo que ele ser o chefe dos Guardiões-Específicos de Hogwarts. Sem ele não estaríamos aqui. – concluiu olhando para Quim firmemente.

O homem assentiu, dando por encerrada a questão. Harry queria protestar, mas viu que era inútil e resignou-se a acatar a decisão dos demais. Tudo parecia estar acontecendo tão rápido que ele não conseguia absorver todas as informações, ele levantou os olhos e viu que Quim dava as últimas informações, mas estava mais interessado em observar os movimentos leves dos longos cachos de Melissa, que se sentara na sua frente. Sentia-se atordoado com o perfume que dela exalava, "mas não posso estar sentindo nada por ela! Mal a conheço! Pare com isso Harry, ela é apenas uma menina normal". Mas ao desviar seus olhos de Melissa, acabava olhando para Gina, e a imagem era igualmente inebriante. Relutante, o garoto levantou os olhos para o homem à frente, e para sua imensa surpresa Fudge falava algo e ele se forçou a prestar mais atenção.

... então, serão nomeados empregados do Departamento de Segurança Mágica. Depois da cerimônia irão para suas casas aproveitar o resto das férias e se apresentarão em Hogwarts para Tonks. Isso é só... – disse e todos se levantaram animados, Harry não entendera nada. Olhou para Hermione em busca de ajuda, mas a garota estava entretida, conversando animadamente com Melissa e Gina. Nesse momento Tonks e Lupin apareceram.

Bom, estamos em número ímpar mas isso não é problema porque Gina pode ir com o namorado...

Namorado? – perguntou Harry, acordando do transe em que estava.

É Harry, o Dino, lembra? – disse Mione o olhando atentamente – eles estão namorando desde o fim das aulas.

Eu não sabia... – ele olhou para Gina, que estava completamente escarlate.

Bom... – continuou Tonks com ar eficiente – Neville vai com Luna, Rony com Mione e Harry com Melissa. – Harry olhou confuso para a garota e depois para a aurora.

Iremos onde Tonks?

Ah Harry! Fudge acaba de falar do Baile de Apresentação à imprensa do novo departamento, você não prestou atenção? - Um baile. "Mais um não", pensava o garoto assustado. – Você vai com a Melissa, Harry.

XXXXX

Harry andava ao lado dos amigos, se dirigindo para o quarto das garotas. Mas por mais que estivesse assustado com a perspectiva de ter que encarar a imprensa se sentia feliz por ter como acompanhante Melissa. Ela olhava para ele, Harry podia sentir e, lentamente, o garoto ergueu os olhos na sua direção. Ela sorria... aquele sorriso de sempre... um calor penetrou pelos pulmões de Harry, sua garganta desafrochou.

Não está feliz em ser meu par Harry?

Estou. – disse brevemente. – Mas o que me preocupa não é você Melissa, é a imprensa. – ela fez cara de desentendida e parou de andar. O sorriso desaparecendo do seu rosto. – Imagine só: Harry Potter nomeado Chefe dos Guardiões-Específicos de Hogwarts! Vão comentar isso durante messes! E sempre que falam muito de mim alguma coisa realmente ruim acontece na minha vida...

Ahhhh... é isso Harry! – disse a garota, desanuviando a expressão. Ela chegou perto do garoto, olhando-o bem nos olhos – Nada vai acontecer Harry, não fique se preocupando com coisas que ainda não aconteceram! Você não acha que já não temos problemas o suficiente para o resto de nossas vidas? Pra que mais um? – ela sorriu – Você vai conseguir, tenho certeza!

Só então Harry percebeu o quanto estavam perto um do outro. Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia ele tinha uma garota maravilhosa tão próxima. Ele a abraçou pela cintura, fazendo com que ficassem bem próximos e sorriu ao perceber o olhar confuso dela, mas se controlou para não beija-la ali mesmo porque sabia que se arrependeria depois. Conteve-se em olha-la profundamente, a ponto de perceber o tom avermelhado de sua pele se intensificando, e com um suspiro murmurou em seu ouvido: "Eu não sei o que seria de mim se não tivesse te conhecido Mel...". Com ela ainda nos braços sentiu quando um arrepio perpassou seu corpo e com um sorriso continuou andando, a menina ainda parada no corredor.

Ei, me espere! – disse ela por fim, quando Harry já estava a uns 5 metros à frente. Harry sorriu e se virou, sentia-se estranho, a um ano atrás ele nunca pensaria em agir assim com uma garota, mas tudo em Melissa lhe inspirava desafio e, mesmo que não admitisse para ninguém, ele adorava quando o desafiavam.

A menina chegou sorrindo e Harry, perplexo, percebeu que ela não estava vermelha e nem tinha aquele sorrisinho maroto nos lábios, coisas que as garotas de Hogwarts geralmente faziam. "Ela é realmente especial", pesava Harry enquanto eles andavam calmamente em direção ao quarto das garotas, conversando sobre o baile do dia seguinte.

XXXXX

Chegaram no momento certo para presenciar mais uma daquelas brigas fenomenais de Rony e Hermione, mas quando os amigos perceberam que nem Harry, Neville, Melissa, Luna ou sequer Gina olhava para eles, se calaram e sentaram-se em camas opostas.

Oh... de repente a paz reinou sobre o quarto! – comentou Melissa irônica. Mione lhe mandou um olhar mortiço, mas a garota contentou-se em retribuir mandando um beijo pelo ar, sorrindo.

O que fazemos agora? – perguntou Rony, olhando ainda irritado para Hermione, mas antes que a menina pudesse responder Gina disse:

Mel pode cantar pra nós, não é mesmo?

Cantar! – perguntaram os três meninos em uníssono. As garotas sorriram e Melissa se levantou para pegar alguma coisa do outro lado do quarto.

Vocês não sabiam? Ela tem uma voz linda... – comentou Luna radiante ante a perspectiva de escutar Melissa, a garota sorriu.

Não sabia. – disse Harry, e ao ver que Melissa carregava um violão disse: - E muito menos que tocasse um instrumento trouxa.

Não seja grosseiro Harry – comentou a garota com um ar de repressão, mas sorrindo – Um violão é uma caixa acústica com cordas, não é elétrico. Mas o meu amplificador sim, pó isso ele tem que ser mágico para poder tocar aqui, não é mesmo?

Você aprendeu a tocar com trouxas? – perguntou Neville.

Não, meu mestre me ensinou, desde pequena eu toco. É uma, digamos, tradição para minha família. – disse olhando para Mione de esguelha. Harry percebeu o movimento e fez uma anotação mental. Aquelas duas pareciam ter segredos demais...

O que você vai tocar hoje Mel? – perguntou Gina, se sentando próxima à garota.

Ela ficou pensativa. Mas, alguns momentos depois, posicionou o violão e começou a tocar uma melodia envolvente e com uma voz suave começou a cantar em uma língua estranha. Harry fechou os olhos e, como se tivesse assistindo a um filme trouxa, imagens começaram a passar pelos seus olhos. Todos os momentos bons que vivera afloraram em sua mente. Se via ao lado de Wood enquanto MacGonagall lhe informava que era o novo apanhador de Grifinória, revivia todas as suas vitórias, todos os sorrisos que dera na companhia dos Weasley's e de Hermione, lembrou-se de Sirius, Remo, o pessoal da Ordem, Dumbledore... seus pais. O garoto se sentiu mais leve, e quando a música acabou abriu os olhos lentamente e percebeu o sorriso que todos exibiam.

Que... que língua é essa? – perguntou Harry, a voz falhando.

Uma língua antiga... encantada... – respondeu a garota da forma mais etérea possível. Tinha um sorriso misterioso nos lábios e seus olhos estavam estranhamente desfocados, como se remontasse uma época passada, cujas lembranças tomavam conta da mente da garota. Todos estavam calados, pensando em coisas distantes, mas Harry não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Melissa, que ainda olhava daquele modo sonhador para os céus. Aquilo era magia, Harry sabia, e só podia estar ligada com os tais Druidas.

Com um suspiro ela pareceu voltar à realidade. Harry olhava impressionado para as transformações do seu rosto. De pouco em pouco todos voltaram ao normal. Alguém bateu à porta.

Garotos, vocês têm que dormir. – disse Tonks entrando no quarto. – Amanhã sairemos cedo para comprarmos suas vestes cerimoniais. Vocês têm que estar muito bonitos. – terminou animada. Rony e Neville levantaram, dando boa-noite com um sorriso para as meninas, mas Harry continuava a olhar Melissa. Ela retribuiu. Lentamente ele se levantou, deu boa-noite vagamente e saiu do quarto, com os pensamentos acelerados, tentando achar uma explicação lógica para tudo aquilo. Ele sentira na música algo diferente, ele perdera momentaneamente o domínio sobre seus pensamentos e isso o intrigava muito.

Rony e Neville dormiram como pedras, mas Harry ainda tinha a voz de Melissa penetrando pelos seus ouvidos. Cansado de pensar adormeceu profundamente...

N/A: Ahhhh... gostaram? Noooooossa... foi muito dificil escrever esse duelo... e olha que nem ficou grandes coisas assim, mas espero q gostem! Deem suas opiniões... please, preciso delas! Sei q está tudo muito confuso ainda, mas logo logo vcs vão entendendo... huahuahuahauhauahau (risada maligna)... continuem lendo e comentando e divulguem a fic para seus amigos! Quanto mais melhor... rs... Bjinhos e t+...

Agradecendo Reviews

Mariana Navarro: Ahhhhh... primeiro quero agradecer a todos os seus reviews! Cada cap tem um lah... hehehehe... fico toda feliz! Rs... ateh eu tenho medo da Mel... uhuhuhuhu... ainda mais agora, q ela conhece linguas estranhas e encantadas... o q será? Humm...! Espero q tenha gostado do duelo do Harry. Como jah disse ele foi muito dificil pra mim pq a responsabilidade de escrever eh ateh maior, mas do q tenho mais medo eh de ter nomeado ele Chefe... o q vc achou? Bom... vou indo... bjinho e continue postando tah? XDD

Yasmine Lupin: Aeeee... vc voltou! Senti falta de seus comments... some mais naum tah? Hehehe... a fic tah cada vez melhor? Vc naum sabe como fiquei feliz quando li isso... rs... brigado mesmo! Mas calma... logo logo vc vai entender o shipper da fic, pq to tentando fazer parecer o mais real possivel... pq vc pode gostar de alguem, mas isso naum impede vc de olhar pra outra pessoa neh? Hehehehe... bom, se a Mel tem algum parentesco com o Lupin eu naum sei (naum ainda... uhuhuh!), mas q ela ainda tem muito a mostrar ah isso tem...! Brigada pelo poste ateh o proximo cap... bjim...

Pra todo mundo q estiver lendo, obrigada! Mas naum deixem de comentar, ok?


	8. A Cerimônia de Apresentação

Capítulo 8: A Cerimônia de Apresentação

Harry piscou os olhos. Um vulto de cabelos azul-turquesa passou por sua cama e abriu as cortinas com um puxão, fazendo a luz abundante do sol entrar com toda força pelo aposento.

Ah não! – exclama Rony na cama ao lado, se levantando sonsamente.

Vamos meninos! Temos que tomar o café-da-manhã para sairmos às compras! – dizia uma Tonks visivelmente animada.

Dá um tempo, ainda é cedo! – disse Harry se levantando e tentando, inutilmente, tapar a luz do sol com as mãos.

Ah, você deveria obedecer a sua superiora, Harry Potter. – disse a mulher sorrindo e jogando um travesseiro no menino. Rony e Neville riram. Harry se levantou com uma falsa careta de raiva e jogou o travesseiro bem no rosto de Rony. O garoto bufou e imediatamente os quatro começaram uma intensa guerra. Só pararam ao escutar risadas vindas da porta.

Melissa e Lupin se acabavam de rir olhando para o estado deplorável dos garotos enquanto Mione mantinha uma cara de "vocês-não-têm-mais-seis-anos", fazendo com que Melissa e Lupin rissem ainda mais.

Tudo bem crianças, por hoje já chega de travessuras. – disse um Lupin sorridente, fazendo com que Tonks ficasse vermelha e com um toque de varinha arrumasse todo o quarto. Lupin abriu ainda mais o sorriso ao ver a mulher constrangida. – Bom... agora troquem de roupa para irmos, mas antes disso o prof. Dumbledore pediu para falar com você Harry, sugiro que vá imediatamente. – terminou, se esforçando para fazer cara de sério, mas ainda olhando Tonks de esguelha. Harry concordou com um gesto de cabeça, foi até malão e pegou uma roupa para se trocar. Antes de fechar a porta do banheiro pode ouvir Hermione dando um sermão em Rony.

Harry sorria...

XXXXX

- Com licença professor. O senhor pediu para que eu viesse. – disse Harry à porta. Dumbledore se encontrava no escritório de Fudge, sentado a uma poltrona perto da janela.

Sim, entre Harry. Gostaria de conversar com você antes da volta a Hogwarts. – o velho professor apontava uma cadeira a sua frente. Harry se sentou, esperando que Dumbledore começasse.

Bom Harry, primeiro gostaria de te parabenizar pelo cargo e dizer que estou muito feliz com sua evolução como bruxo. Isso me orgulha bastante, e creio eu que você também está satisfeito com suas vitórias. – Harry não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso, Dumbledore retribuiu. – Pois bem, mas espero que esteja ciente que esse cargo é de grande responsabilidade...

Sim senhor. Eu sei das dificuldades, mas não poderia recusar, sendo que meus amigos confiam em mim. Espero fazer o máximo possível para não decepcionar eles, o senhor, e os alunos da escola. – disse Harry sério, ele tinha certeza de que não era esse o motivo principal da conversa, mas esperaria até o professor tomar a iniciativa. E pelo visto Dumbledore entendeu muito bem o que Harry pensava.

Acredito em você Harry, e sei que Hogwarts está em boas mãos. Mas, já que você tem um compromisso e amigos te esperando, não prolongarei mais a conversa. – ele se arrumou na cadeira, entrelaçando os longos e finos dedos e olhando para Harry por cima dos óculos. – O que você viu ontem, durante o duelo com Shacklebolt, Harry?

A pergunta pegou o garoto desprevenido. Ele pensava que o professor o interrogaria sobre a magia sem varinha e nunca sobre a visão. O coração do garoto se comprimiu e ele olhou assuntado para o diretor.

Tudo bem Harry, não precisa se assustar. Creio que deduzir sobre uma certa visão é fácil, já que se precisa de muita força de vontade para realizar uma magia sem varinha. – Harry continuava a olhar receado para Dumbledore. – Pense assim Harry: ninguém é capaz de "fazer" a força de vontade aparecer. Essa força de vontade é a manifestação de seu espírito no mundo real. A felicidade, o ódio, o desejo, o medo e o amor são apenas alguns dos sentimentos que aguçam ou reprimem essa manifestação. Mas isso depende do espírito de cada pessoa! Aquela que é fraca, o é por não permitir que a vontade predomine. Por isso a magia sem varinha é considerada avançada Harry. Nem todos conseguem se libertar da razão para dar lugar ao espírito. – os olhos azuis de Dumbledore brilhavam – Você tem que deixar que o espírito o domine, mas ao mesmo tempo tem que dosar essa liberdade, para que você consiga produzir o feitiço desejado. O espírito deve ser forte, extremamente forte, mas a pessoa deve ter uma concentração em igual intensidade para alcançar o sucesso. E por ser você quem fez a magia nos surpreendeu mais ainda, pois você já deu provas o suficiente de que tem uma força muito grande dentro de si e por isso é perigoso você se aventurar nesse campo sem supervisão, pois pode perder o controle e acabar fazendo algo que não queira.

Harry se sentia tonto. Se errasse e tivesse acreditado que era Voldemort na sua frente, ele poderia ter atingido Quim seriamente, ou pior, poderia tê-lo matado...

Mas... mas então como consegui fazer o feitiço certo se me lembrei de Voldemort?... – Harry olhava para o professor suplicante, um nó insistia em se formar em sua garganta.

Por isso perguntei qual tinha sido a visão Harry! Presumi que você tivesse se lembrado de Voldemort, e isso é o mais perigoso, pois o ódio é um sentimento muito estimulante Harry, você sabe.

Harry abaixou os olhos, o nó agora mais forte.

Quando Quim sorriu ao me ver sem varinha, aquele sorrisinho vitorioso, me lembrei do duelo com Voldemort, no meu quarto ano – sussurrou Harry – Eu não podia perder para ele, não para Voldemort. Não poderia deixar a profecia se cumprir com a minha morte, as pessoas dependem disso. – Harry suspirou, ainda olhando para o chão – Assim, concentrei todas as minhas forças em trazer a varinha de volta e com um tranco sentia ela nas minha mão. E, não sei como, a imagem de Voldemort desapareceu e em seu lugar estava Quim. Foi aí que me lembrei onde estava e tratei de terminar o duelo, porque sabia que não conseguiria mais...

Harry sentiu a mão de Dumbledore sobre seu ombro e levantou os olhos, se surpreendendo ao encontrar um sorriso brincando nos olhos do velho professor.

Por que Voldemort sumiu Harry?

Porque... porque Quim deixou de sorrir... acho! – terminou inseguro.

Isso! A ligação foi rompida. O susto que Quim levou ao vê-lo fazendo uma magia avançada fez com que seu pensamento voltasse ao duelo, mas o que me deixou mais impressionado foi sua ágil decisão de terminar logo com a luta e não se deixar dominar pelo susto... isso demonstrou muito sangue-frio Harry! Vejo que se tornará um ótimo auror. – completou Dumbledore sorrindo e voltando a se sentar confortavelmente na cadeira, olhando o amanhecer de Londres.

Mas eu gostaria de poder dominar esse talento professor! – disse Harry antes que Dumbledore deixasse claro que a conversa terminara. – Acho que seria muito útil para mim... e me sentiria mais confiante... não teria como o senhor me supervisionar?

O garoto olhava esperançoso para o diretor, mas esse continuava a olhar a paisagem. Quando Harry se cansou de esperar uma resposta e seu estomago já reclamava de fome, ele se levantou e se dirigiu à porta.

Não poderei te ajudar Harry. – Dumbledore finalmente falou e o garoto parou de súbito, não esperava que o professor recusasse tão veementemente. – Mas poderei ajudá-lo a encontrar ajuda... quando retornar a Hogwarts te dou uma resposta.

Harry se virou para Dumbledore e confirmou com um meneio de cabeça. Saiu da sala preocupado, ele queria dominar a técnica da magia avançada, mas não podia fazê-lo sem um supervisor. Ele sentia que o duelo com Quim acordara alguma coisa em si, e não queria cometer nenhum erro. Não queria perder mais ninguém por uma infantilidade sua, ele sabia o que estava em jogo e a morte de Sirius ainda estava muito viva em sua memória.

Harry balançou a cabeça, se obrigando a afastar esses pensamentos. Não poderia preocupar seus amigos, e esperaria o momento certo para falar a sós com Rony e Mione sobre isso. Harry precisava contar para eles sobre a profecia. Duvidava que Melissa aceitasse ficar de fora, mas ele tinha ainda algum receio de contar isso para a menina, e ao mesmo tempo sabia que ela podia ajudá-lo, afinal, segundo ela mesma deixara escapar, ela era capaz de realizar magias sem varinha e estudara isso durante anos.

Harry resolveu parar de pensar sobre isso e ir ao refeitório. Sabia que todos o esperavam e tratou de fazer uma cara despreocupada...

XXXXX

Vamos! Já estamos muito atrasados. Vamos, peguem o pó de flu de se organizem em fila. Iremos à Madame Malkin! – dizia Tonks um pouco séria demais.

Harry havia tomado café muito rápido, evitando atrasar ainda mais o passeio, e também porque as garotas pareciam muito animadas com a perspectiva de passar o dia fazendo compras, pois haviam decidido aproveitar para comprar todo o material escolar. Os meninos estavam com cara de sono, e Rony não parecia nada feliz por logo cedo receber um sermão de Hermione. Segundo Gina os dois brigaram feio e nenhum dos dois comera muito.

De um segundo para o outro Harry se viu dentro de uma lojinha um pouco pequena mas bem-decorada. Uma bruxa baixa, gorda e sorridente os recebeu. Harry tinha a impressão de que a senhora não envelhecera um único ano desde que a conhecera, a única diferença era que agora vestia uma veste verde.

Bom-dia queridos, os esperava a um certo tempo. Separei algumas vetes cerimoniais como me pediu a Srta. Tonks ontem. Creio que a ocasião é bastante importante.

Sim, os garotos participarão de um baile oferecido pelo ministério hoje a noite, por isso precisam estar muito bonitos, principalmente este. – disse Lupin, apontando para Harry e rindo da cara do garoto.

Ah... Sr. Potter. É um prazer recebê-lo novamente em minha loja. Como vão os estudos? – perguntou a bruxa enquanto uma fita métrica voava até ele e começava a tirar suas medidas.

Hum, muito bem, obrigado senhora.

A mulher sorriu e virou-se para o fundo da loja, onde se viam algumas vestes penduradas. Separou algumas e logo depois voltou, se dirigindo a Rony e também o medindo, vez isso várias vezes e quando todos já tinham sido medidos – incluindo Tonks e Lupin, ela voltou com mudas de vestes separadas.

Geralmente não faço esse tipo de serviço, mas como é um pedido do próprio ministro farei. De qualquer forma isso será pago pelo ministério mesmo. – ela sorriu, feliz - Vestes prontas não são as melhores, mas podemos fazer ajustes realmente bons. – ela entregou uma muda para cada um. – Verei primeiro os meninos, que são mais rápidos, depois voltarei para as meninas, enquanto isso pensem nas cores que melhor combinem com vocês, queridas. Assim terminaremos mais rápido.

Harry examinou as roupas que tinha em mãos. Eram vestes luxuosas, de tecidos caros e cores muito bonitas. Ele entrou no provador e resolveu vestir uma veste marrom. Madame Malkin entrou e examinou o garoto, logo fez uma cara de desgosto e estendeu a ele uma veste verde, mas assim que o garoto se trocou ela pediu que trocasse por outra, essa de veludo azul-escuro. Como todas as outras ela olhou com desgosto para o garoto e lhe deu mais meia dúzia de vestes, mas todas foram rejeitadas. Logo ela chamou as meninas para ajudarem.

Harry estava extremamente desconfortável. Depois do que lhe pareceram horas Melissa apareceu com uma veste negra, de aparência comum.

Preto não Mel – disse Tonks – É muito normal, Harry tem que ficar muito bonito.

O garoto estava pronto para dizer que o problema não era com as vestes, e sim com ele mesmo - que não tinha nenhum jeito para usar aquilo, quando Madame Malkin soltou um gritinho e saiu correndo para dentro de uma saleta no lado direito da loja.

A mulher voltou em segundos, trazendo nos braços uma veste negra que parecia estar sem acabamento.

Ela é preta, mas é um modelo novo que estava experimentando. Tem botões prateados com detalhes verdes. Creio que esta vai ficar perfeita! Como não pensei nisso antes? Ah, Sr. Potter, o senhor ficará lindo. – Harry sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho, enquanto as meninas concordavam. – Mas vocês podem voltar aos seus provadores, a partir daqui quero que todos se surpreendam, portanto Harry, não deixe que elas te vejam vestido até a hora do baile, tudo bem? – Harry concordou rindo, as garotas fizeram uma careta e voltaram para os provadores enquanto Harry se vestia e Madame Malkin fazia os últimos retoques na veste.

Eles saíram bem tarde da loja, mas as garotas parecia estar flutuando, enquanto comentavam sobre seus vestidos, baixinho para os meninos não ouvirem. Eles foram almoçar n'O Caldeirão Furado e logo depois compraram os materiais, e quando voltaram para o ministério já estava bastante tarde.

XXXXX

Harry foi o último a tomar banho, e quando saiu já era 20:30, e o baile começaria em breve. Colocou as vestes rapidamente e se olhou no espelho. Ficou impressionado com a vista: ele parecia mais velho, a veste lhe torneava bem o tórax, fazendo com que ele não parecesse tão franzino e os botões prateados reluziam. De repente Harry se lembrou do broche que Melissa lhe dera, correu até o malão e o pegou, colocando do lado esquerdo. Instantaneamente ele adquiriu uma tonalidade verde, casando perfeitamente com os entalhes dos botões e os olhos do garoto. Harry não pode deixar de sorrir.

O desafio era arrumar os cabelos. Quando ainda pensava em como fazer isso uma Tonks arfante entrou no quarto gritando para Harry se apressar, mas parou de chofre quando viu o menino.

Nossa Harry... você está lindo! – disse ela com uma voz estranhamente aguda, andando em volta dele.

Mas Harry nem pareceu escutar o comentário. Olhava boquiaberto para Tonks, que estava simplesmente fascinante: vestia um longo vestido vinho frente-única, tinha os cabelos de um loiro-escuro e cacheados até o ombro, deixando as costas aparecerem. A mulher percebeu que o garoto a olhava impressionado e corou levemente.

Ah... pára Harry! Assim fico sem graça.

Isso tudo é para o Remo, Tonks? – disse o garoto, olhando ela agora nos olhos e sorrindo.

Hum... é... quer dizer... – ela ficara ainda mais vermelha! – Ahhhh... vamos parar com isso e ir de uma vez. Você só precisa pentear o cabelo Harry.

Mas não dá! Já tentei, mas ele é rebelde demais...

Então passa o pente pra cá que eu dou um jeito. – ela bugunçou o cabelo de Harry de um jeito que ficou bastante legal, meio de lado e escondendo a cicatriz. Quando ela se deu por satisfeita eles saíram, já era 21:05.

Pelo o que Harry ouvira, o baile seria em um salão no primeiro andar do ministério e ele e Tonks correram para lá. Harry ficou deslumbrado quando viu as meninas. Hermione vestia um logo vestido bege clarinho, que combinava perfeitamente com seu tom de pele, seus cabelos presos em cascata. Luna vestia um vestido vermelho-sangue, que a deixou com um ar de mulher que Harry nunca havia percebido, seus cabelos loiros e longos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e lhe caiam suave sobre as costas. Gina estava com um deslumbrante modelito sereia verde-musgo, que acentuava o ruivo de suas madeixas, que estavam presas em um coque casual, com alguns fios soltos que lhe caiam sensualmente sobre os olhos.

Mas quando Harry viu Melissa vindo em sua direção perdeu o fôlego: a menina usava um longo tomara-que-caia azul-escuro – da cor de seus olhos, e enquanto andava a fenda lateral do vestido se abria, revelando a perna bem-torneada, seus longos e brilhantes cabelos negros estavam soltos e voavam com o vento que saia da porta aberta do salão, os grandes cachos caindo harmoniosamente sobre o ombro dela, revelando as costas. Ela usava um colar de prata-escura, no qual estava incrustada uma pedra azul lapidada perfeitamente.

Você está maravilhosa Mel... tem certeza que não prefere entrar no salão com um par mais bonito? – perguntou Harry galante, dando o braço para a menina, mas não parava de olhar para ela. Seu coração estava estranhamente descompassado.

Ah... – disse ela o avaliando de cima a baixo. – Acho que você dá para o gasto Harry... além do que, ganho status entrando no salão com o Chefe dos Guardiões-Específicos de Hogwarts. – respondeu ela em igual tom.

Quer dizer que você só está comigo por interesse? – Harry fazia uma careta de indignação.

Sinto iludi-lo Harry, mas essa é a verdade. – disse séria, mas logo depois caindo na risada. – Brincadeira, eu não acharia um par mais bonito em todo salão! Você também está maravilhoso, e o broche ficou perfeito, fico feliz em saber que você se lembrou dele.

Harry sentia que estava corando, mas não queria que ela percebesse. Logo olhou para os lados e encontrou Neville conversando com Luna. O menino estava bastante elegante com vestes vermelho-escuro, contrastando com o vestido da garota. Fazia um belo casal, pensou Harry. E passou a procurar Rony com o olhar, mas encontrou Dino que estava abraçado a Gina, o garoto usava vestes marrom-claro. Harry desviou os olhos rapidamente do casal e encontrou Rony junto a Mione e Tonks, que parecia conversar sério com os dois. O garoto usava uma veste azul-claro, que Harry achou que combinava bem mais com ele que a outra que ganhara da Sra. Weasley e, sorrindo, deu o braço a Melissa e andou até os amigos.

Nessa hora Lupin desceu as escadas, elegantemente vestido de cinza, que caia bem com seus olhos e os cabelos brancos precoces. Ouviu-se um suspiro por parte das meninas, e os olhos de Tonks estavam visivelmente brilhantes.

Oh... como está bela, cara Ninfadora. – disse galantemente, ela sorriu feliz lhe oferecendo o braço. Ele piscou para os garotos enquanto Tonks cochichava algo para as meninas, que sorriram.

Eles entraram no salão, que a essa hora já se encontrava cheio.

Todos olharam para os recém-chegados, e muitos se assustaram a perceber quem eram. Eles fora recebidos pelo próprio Ministro, que a essa hora já parecia mais calmo.

Ora, vejo que todos estão muito bonitos. Bom... isso dará uma boa impressão para a imprensa. Nós anunciaremos primeiro a criação do Departamento, depois dos Guardiões e por fim dos Específicos. Vocês serão apresentados ao público por Quim, aguardem o chamado e até lá aproveitem a festa. – e deu as costas a eles para cumprimentar um homem que parecia ser importante, visto a quantidade de anéis de ouro que tinha nos dedos.

Harry achava difícil aproveitar a festa, que parecia só ter adultos e uma música baixa e lenta. Eles se sentaram em uma mesa um pouco afastada e logo começou a cerimônia. Houve um burburinho no salão quando o Ministro anunciou a o novo Departamento e vários flashes dispararam. Uma reação ainda mais explosiva se viu quando Quim subiu ao palanque e falou sobre os Guardiões. Vários aplaudiram a medida em pé, incluindo os garotos.

Bom... mas todos sabemos que na nossa sociedade existem áreas de risco, como grandes centros populacionais, comerciais e educacionais. Por isso esses centros terão uma atenção permanente e exclusiva por parte do Departamento. Afinal precisamos de segurança no Beco Diagonal, em Londres, Hogsmead e Hogwarts. – ouviu-se vários aplausos e exclamações de concordância. – Para isso criamos uma divisão de guardiões, denominados Guardiões-Específicos, que serão encarregados dessa área exclusiva. – vários aplausos. Harry estava ficando nervoso. Quim apresentou os guardiões do Beco, da cidade de Londres e de Hogsmead e seus respectivos superiores. Era chegada a hora...

Para Hogwarts armamos um esquema diferente. Pedimos auxílio ao diretor Alvo Dumbledore e dentre todos os alunos escolhemos aqueles que se destacavam mais em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eles foram submetidos a testes e os que passaram foram qualificados como os Guardiões de Hogwarts. – nenhum aplauso. O salão estava em silêncio. – Eles serão treinados ao longo do ano para melhor desempenhar suas tarefas, mas os resultados dos exames foram simplesmente impressionantes. – alguns sussurros. Harry estava nervoso, mas sentiu Melissa lhe dando a mão e o apoiando. Ele respirou fundo. – Senhores, os Guardiões-Específicos de Hogwarts...

Harry subiu no palanque. E pode escutar os sussurros de avolumando a uma crescente onda de exclamações do público. De repente vários flashes e ele sentiu Melissa apertando fortemente sua mão, olhou para ela e viu que sorria, resolveu sorrir também. Quando todos se acalmaram Quim voltou a falar, mas foi interrompido por um repórter do Profeta Diário.

Sr. Shacklebolt, porque apenas os conhecidos como amigos do Harry Potter e o próprio são os Guardiões de Hogwarts? Não tem representantes de outras casas? E que se baseou a escolha? Os alunos foram informados dos testes?

Quim sorriu e começava a responder quando foi interrompido novamente, desta vez por Harry.

Senhores, sendo Chefe dos Guardiões-Específicos de Hogwarts, os assuntos referentes ao meu serviço eu mesmo responderei. – olhou para Quim e esse consentiu, Harry virou-se para seus amigos e Tonks, que também consentiram. Ele voltou-se para a imprensa. – Como disse o Sr. Shacklebolt os alunos selecionados foram aqueles que tinham maior destreza em DCAT e os alunos com experiência foram privilegiados. Sendo assim todos os aprovados já enfrentaram pelo menos uma vez os Comensais da Morte e têm experiência de duelo. Os alunos que estavam no Departamento de Mistérios no final do período passado foram submetidos a testes frente a uma Comissão. Os critérios avaliativos podem ser discutidos com o próprio Ministro, que também fazia parte da Comissão. Esses são: Melissa Handrix, Hermione Granger, Ronald e Genevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood – os Guardiões de Hogwarts. – Harry falava lenta e pausadamente, segurando a insegurança que sentia. Todos olharam espantados para o garoto, que parecia outro. Nesse momento Harry pode ver Dumbledore, que estava parado à porta, escutando-o. Mesmo de longe Harry viu o sorriso do diretor. Continuou mais confiante. – Mais alguma dúvida?

Os repórteres se agitaram.

Sr. Potter, você tem algum trauma de infância por ter perdido seus pais?

Pretende ir atrás de Você-sabe-quem para se vingar?

Sua cicatriz realmente dói?

Eram tantas perguntas que Harry se perdeu e com isso toda a confiança foi embora. Quim tomou conta da situação e se livrou das perguntas inoportunas, assim os garotos puderam descer do palanque, sendo recebidos por alguns funcionários do ministério que estavam na cerimônia.

Harry foi cumprimentado por muitos e todos parabenizaram a contratação deles, elogiando tanto a beleza das garotas como a coragem deles no episódio do Departamento de Mistérios. O garoto se sentia um pouco incomodado com o assunto, o que chamou a atenção de Hermione, que prontamente começou um discurso sobre o direito dos elfos-domésticos.

Harry virou o rosto, procurando por Melissa, cansado de escutar Mione fazendo o mesmo discurso que ele praticamente já sabia de cor. O garoto ficara impressionado com a quantidade de homens que apareceram para conversar com Melissa, mas não podia impedir porque se via preso em uma roda de homens do alto escalão do Ministério. Mas pediu licença a eles quando viu um rapaz tentar levá-la para um canto mais reservado.

Com licença. – disse Harry para o rapaz, que era no mínimo 20 centímetros mais alto que ele, e bem mais forte. Harry o reconheceu como um dos Guardiões-Específicos de Hogsmead. O rapaz o olhou de cima para baixo, mas Harry não se importou e virou-se para Melissa.

Mel, gostaria de te apresentar a uns amigos. – disse Harry a envolvendo pela cintura pelo braço. Passando o outro pelos cabelos dela. A menina sorriu agradecida e concordou com um meneio de cabeça. Ele olhou para o rapaz e comentou com um falso tom amigo. – A levarei comigo, depois devolvo.

Ele sorriu ironicamente. E puxou a menina consigo e levando para um canto do salão.

O que ele queria com você? – perguntou, irritado.

Bom... me trazer para o canto do salão, assim como você fez. – comentou calmamente. Harry ficou escarlate.

Na..não... Melissa, não é nada disso. Eu pensei que ele estava te enchendo... eu não...

Tudo bem Harry! – disse ela rindo do embaraço do garoto. – Eu estava mesmo querendo fugir dele, você me ajudou... – disse ela se aproximando e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. A tentação de virar o rosto na mesma hora corroeu o coração de Harry, mas ele se controlou. "Em que eu estou pensando?", mas um flash os atingiu bem na hora, e Harry soltou uma imprecação. Olhou para os lados e viu uma mulher magra vestida de roxo sorrindo para eles, Melissa a xingou em uma língua que Harry não conhecia, mas ele podia jurar que era espanhol. A repórter a olhou assustada e saiu de fininho.

Aii... _carajo_! Esses repórteres ingleses chegam a irritar! _Por Diós... que hago?... Droga_... imagina só o que vão falar!

Bom... no máximo vão falar que sou o cara mais soturdo do mundo, porque tenho eu emprego e uma namorada linda antes mesmo de ter 18 anos... – comentou Harry olhando para o salão de uma forma sonhadora.

HARRY POTTER! Agora você brinca não é? – mas vendo que o garoto ria dela, Melissa parou de brigar e fechou a cara para ele. - Era uma repórter do Seminário das Bruxas, Harry! O mundo mágico inteiro vai ver uma foto nossa em uma pose nada convencional...

Harry sentiu o coração apertar.

Ah não...

Isso mesmo! Agora você já sabe o que vem pela frente não é? _Mierda_! – xingou e foi na direção de Mione, que estava próxima ao palanque conversando com o repórter do Profeta, Harry seguiu ela a contragosto. A festa até agora não tinha ido nada bem... Harry só não esperava que ficasse pior ainda.

XXXXX

De repente uma dor alucinante pareceu partir a cabeça de Harry. Sua cicatriz ardia intensamente. Ele caiu no chão, mas pode escutar Hermione gritando. Harry olhou para o lado, sentia alguma coisa se movimentando na parede oposta à porta principal do salão. Rony se dirigia para lá, conversando com uma garota loira e alta que aparentava ter uns 25 anos. Um pressentimento surgiu em Harry: o amigo corria perigo.

RONY, SAIA DAÍ! – o amigo olhou espantado para Harry, todos no salão pararam da falar, olhando para o garoto estranhamente, que tinha as duas mãos ainda sobre a testa e os olhos estranhamente estrábicos.

Mas era tarde demais. Fez-se ouvir uma explosão. A parede desmoronou estrondosamente e por ela entraram cerca de 30 pessoas, todas vestidas de negro, com mascaras e capuzes. Uma onda de terror percorreu o salão. As pessoas que se encontravam lá começaram a correr descontroladamente, fazendo com que a confusão aumentasse. Muitas eram atropeladas pelo desespero de outras. A porta foi bloqueada, o terror tomou conta do salão.

Harry olhou espantado, Rony desaparecera, do local em que estava a pouco sobrara apenas escombros. Seu coração parou de bater por instantes, sentia-se tonto, tudo se tornou turvo. Viu Lupin correr para onde Rony estara e retirar os escombros com a varinha: o garoto estava por baixo de uma mesa parcialmente destruída. Harry pode ver Lupin olhando o pulso do amigo. O homem levantou os olhos:

Ele ainda está vivo, mas muito mal... – disse Remo rapidamente, e logo depois tirando Rony de lá, enquanto Tonks o protegia de ataques.

O ódio pelos comensais ressurgiu em Harry de uma forma avassaladora. Ele se adiantou e começou a duelar com os primeiros que entraram, a fúria o dominando. Segundos depois todos os aurores presentes fizeram uma linha junto a Harry e o restante dos garotos trataram de evacuar o salão, juntamente com Lupin e Tonks que retiravam os feridos dos escombros.

Mas os comensais não pareciam predispostos a lutar. Eles estavam planejando alguma coisa, e mais três comensais entraram no salão, olhando a confusão calmamente. Um deles tinha uma estranha corda prateada no ombros, ele levantou os braços e a tirou, preparando-se para lança-la. Nesse instante Harry viu um brilho prateado sob a manga do homem.

PETTIGREW! – gritou Harry, em fúria extrema. O comensal pareceu ouvi-lo, pois tremeu. Algumas pessoas pareceram ouvir Harry, pois o olharam assustados. Na mesma hora Lupin se levantou, sendo segurado por Tonks.

Os outros dois comensais se irritaram com a demora e pegaram a corda das mãos de Pettigrew. Miraram um ponto do salão a esquerda de Harry, e enquanto o garoto tentava se desvencilhar de alguns comensais à sua frente a corda foi lançada e ouviu-se um grito. Grito de mulher.

Com um nó na garganta Harry se virou em tempo de ver Melissa sendo arrastada pelos três comensais. Ela gritava de dor... eles, de vitória.

ME SOLTEM! HARRY... HARRY SOCORRO! – eles ainda escutaram antes de a levarem.

Harry tentou chegar onde estavam os três comensais, que pareciam liderar o ataque. Mas um grupo de oito inimigos se postou entre Harry e os outros, que já saiam do salão. O garoto lutou como nunca, mas parecia tarde demais. Com um estalido todos aqueles que estavam em condições aparataram. Em volta de Harry jaziam cinco corpos, todos desmaiados.

Ele ouvia os gritos de Melissa. Ele sentia sua dor. Ele sabia onde ela estava. Imediatamente saiu correndo para a porta, mas foi parado por Quim.

Onde pensa que vai garoto?

EU SEI ONDE ELA ESTÁ! ELA ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO... EU PRECISO IR! – gritava Harry enquanto se desvencilhava dos braços do homem. De repente todos os seus amigos estavam a sua volta. Hermione chorava baixinho.

Montaremos um grupo de busca. Iremos agora. Nos mostre onde ela está Harry. – disse Lupin sério.

Harry concordou e eles saíram rapidamente do salão, o garoto ainda ouvindo os gritos de Melissa ecoarem em sua cabeça...

N/A: ENOOOORME esse capítulo... mas tudo acabou saindo de uma forma que não gostei muito no cap. 7, por isso espero ter melhorado nesse! Se estiver muuuuito tedioso me desculpem... acho que fiquei bastante abalada quando decidi que a Mel seria seqüestrada nesse cap... hehehehe... me desculpem se apelei ou fiz um cap muito ruim! Mas a conversa com o Dumby e o seqüestro estavam planejados... e tudo ficou grande d+... aiai! COMENTEM E VOTEM POR FAVOR! Eu preciso!

Agora... agradecendo reviews!


	9. O Resgate

Capítulo 9: O resgate...

Harry sentia um ódio queimar-lhe o peito.

Voldemort seqüestrara Melissa. Isso ele nunca perdoaria, nunca!

- Harry, você precisa se acalmar para podermos organizar tudo! Não adianta chegar ao esconderijo dos comensais sem planos, não sairíamos de lá vivos! – dizia uma Tonks séria, com os olhos rasos de água.

- Harry, me escute. Melissa não se dará por vencida fácil, ela é muito forte! Mas nós precisamos que você nos ajude. Agora diga, onde ela está? – disse Quim.

"Eles não entendem, ela corre perigo", pensava Harry febrilmente. Levantou os olhos úmidos para os amigos, todos esperavam uma resposta sua. Harry suspirou, buscando forças para se acalmar, mas os gritos dentro de sua cabeça ficavam cada vez mais baixos e isso o assustava. "Se demorar demais não poderei encontra-la!"

- Já disse que não sei onde ela está. Eu SINTO onde ela está! Sei que sou capaz de acha-la, mas preciso ir agora, ela está ficando distante demais! Preciso ir agora!

Lupin, Tonks e Quim se entreolharam receosos.

- Deixem o garoto ir! – rosnou alguém atrás de Harry. Era Moody. – Ele é a única pessoa que pode nos levar à garota. Vocês não precisam se preocupar com segurança agora! Iremos atrás de vocês. Irão como primeiro grupo de busca... como uma operação normal...

Todos olharam espantados para o velho auror. Ele tinha o semblante duro de sempre, mas alguma coisa estava diferente, Moody estava visivelmente preocupado e a "vigilância constante" não parecia primordial agora. Harry estava estupefato...

- Não será normal entrar no covil dos comensais com Harry Potter, Alastor! – gritou Tonks nervosa. Só então Harry entendeu o receio dos Guardiões: eles não queriam que ele fosse!

- Sem mim vocês não conseguirão. – disse Harry de uma forma muito calma e segura. Até ele estranhava essa sua segurança, mas ele sentia que era capaz. E, de qualquer forma, pensava que não conseguiria suportar perder Melissa, agora que finalmente a conhecera. Ela se tornara uma grande amiga, assim como Hermione.

Os aurores se entreolharam, Quim consentiu cansadamente com um meneio de cabeça. Prontamente jovens aurores entraram na sala com uma bola de futebol furada. Harry se concentrou em Melissa, mas sentia que ela estava muito longe dele, e por um instante a esperança de alcança-la se perdeu.

Harry respirou fundo, precisava se acalmar. De repente a imagem da garota sendo arrastada por um corredor sombrio e úmido transcorreu pelos olhos de Harry. Uma vontade enorme de tira-la daquele lugar tremeu no peito do garoto, uma angústia alucinante o dominava. Ele estava caindo, mas precisava salva-la! Ele precisava! Ela só podia contar com ele...

p XXXXX

Harry sentiu o rosto molhando quando entrou em contato com o chão. Atrás dele vinha um esquadrão dos Guardiões, liderados por Tonks. Imediatamente após a chegada deles o grupo liderado por Quim se materializou ao lado, todos com varinhas em punho.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Tonks.

- Fronteira com Irlanda do Norte. – respondeu Quim, olhando toda a área em volta. – Esperaremos o monitoramento e a chegada de Alastor, só assim entraremos.

- Mas precisamos entrar agora! Melissa corre perigo. – exclamou Harry, um tanto quanto alto demais.

- Quieto Harry! Isso é uma operação do Ministério. Precisamos esperar os dados... será rápido, mas enquanto isso mandarei os batedores... – imediatamente se virou para três aurores que vestiam roupas negras, eles consentiram com um meneio de cabeça e partiram, cada um para uma direção contrária, entrando em alguns becos que pareciam com tubulações de gás trouxas.

Só assim Harry pode reparar em onde se encontrava. Parecia uma planície deserta, com pouca gramínea e algumas árvores ressequidas, que ainda permaneciam em pé apesar da aparência morta. Nenhum sinal de vida humana por quilômetros a fio, a não ser uma semidestruída estação de gás que parecia ter sido alvo de alguma explosão, sendo desativada.

A lua nova não ajudava em nada. Tudo estava negro como breu, e o cheiro de terra molhada denunciava uma chuva passageira. Harry tremeu com a rajada de vento frio que preparssou se corpo. O garoto fechou os olhos, mas imediatamente os abriu com um grito estrangulado na garganta.

Ele vira Melissa. Estava presa por correntes no teto de uma sala úmida, com cheiro de terra. Suas vestes estavam rasgadas e cobertas de sangue. Ela estava com uma feição irreconhecível, como se não fosse a mesma pessoa, e olhava algo que Harry não podia enxergar devido a escuridão da sala, que tinha apenas um archote na parede à esquerda.

Harry sentiu o coração parar pela segunda vez em apenas um dia. Ela estava sofrendo, ele podia sentir, mas aquela expressão o amedrontava... aquilo o fazia sentir que poderia perde-la, que ela podia nunca mais a voltar a ser como era. Ele percebera isso no dia do duelo de Melissa com Lupin, e agora essa sensação era ainda mais forte. Olhou em volta procurando os amigos, mas só então percebeu que eles não tinham sido autorizados a participar da missão. Harry se acalmou um pouco, mas foi distraído com a chegada de Moody e mais outros 10 aurores. Ao todo eram 35 pessoas, os batedores retornaram e foi dada a chamada para a última reunião antes do embate. Harry se sentia tremer.

XXXXX

Enquanto engatinhava sorrateiramente pelos tubos de cobre, cheios de musgo e com odor fétido, Harry se lembrava das palavras de Quim na rápida reunião que tiveram na planície.

" Estamos aqui, em primeiro lugar, para resgatar Melissa Handrix. O grupo de Alastor está indicado para rastrear a região e conseguir informações sobre a organização dos Comensais. Essa missão não é direcionada para a busca e captura deles! Que fique bem claro: o duelo deve ser evitado até o último momento, mesmo que desavenças passadas floresçam – ele olhou insistentemente para Harry. – vocês devem manter o sangue frio e pensar na melhor forma de cumprir sua missão."

Harry sentia essas palavras no peito. Talvez Quim soubesse que Belatrix estava lá! Só de pensar nessa possibilidade o sangue do garoto ferveu. Ele balançou a cabeça, se esforçando para se concentrar na missão, mas os gritos de estavam cada vez mais altos. Já se passavam das duas da manhã, a garota estava presa a muito tempo e Harry podia ver a tensão no rosto de cada integrante da missão. O garoto se esforçou mais uma vez para se concentrar em Melissa...

Quarto escuro. Úmido. Abafado. Fétido.

Essas eram as únicas pistas que Harry podia dar a Quim, que já estava quase desesperando com a imensa falta de precisão do garoto.

XXXXX

Harry fechou os olhos novamente: ÁGUA! Ele escutava barulho de água!

- Ela está perto de uma nascente! Um veio de água, qualquer coisa! Procurem por um rio na região! – falou Harry, que foi prontamente atendido. Em questão de segundos e depois de usar um estranho aparelho de metal, um bruxo forte e de aparência importante aproximou-se do grupo do garoto.

- Podemos localizar três veios d´água na região. Todos convergem para a ala esquerda da estação, acompanhados pelos túneis de acesso. Montamos um esquema de ação com base nessa informação e nos dividiremos em três para percorrer toda a área mapeada. – entregou um pequeno pergaminho para Quim, que o examinou cuidadosamente.

- Certo! Eu irei com Harry pelo túnel oeste. Tonks e Lupin pelo túnel sul. Você, Henry, ficará com o lado leste. Aproveite e peça a Alastor que subdivida seu grupo para cobrir toda a região. O esquema de segurança é o mesmo e a qualquer falha soem os alarmes.

Depois disso todos se separaram silenciosamente. Harry seguiu Quim lado a lado, mas rastejar pelo chão com a mesma destreza que ele era difícil e logo Harry sentiu suas mãos formigarem e suas vestes se rasgarem. De repente eles saírem em um túnel largo, que provavelmente era uma das saídas de acesso. O caminho se tornou mais fácil, mas também mais perigoso e a cautela era maior.

Uma dor forte percorreu o corpo do garoto, e antes que ele pudesse pensar estava em meio a jatos de feitiços, que corriam as paredes cobertas de musgos e reverberavam por todos os cantos.

- HARRY, SE ABAIXE! –gritou Quim, que duelava ferozmente com um comensal vestido de capuz e máscara. Harry não entendia como tudo começara, estava confuso e a dor ainda era forte, mas ele tinha uma certeza: Melissa estava perto, os gritos de socorro da garota misturavam-se aos barulhos de duelo ao redor de Harry e se confundiam em sua cabeça.

Arrastando-se sorrateiramente pelo chão o garoto conseguiu fugir dos comensais que circundavam a área. Harry ofegava enquanto se dirigia a uma porta, que parecia a saída para aquele lugar desesperador. O garoto andou até ela como em um sonho e entrou, respirando fundo, como esperando para que uma brisa noturna passasse e ele pudesse ver o céu.

XXXXX

Mas o que entrou pelas suas narinas não era o esperançoso ar renovador, e sim um cheiro fétido e pútrido que, nas últimas horas, ele aprendera a reconhecer muito bem.

Harry abriu os olhos, mas o que viu fez o grito entalar na sua garganta e ele perdeu todas as forças.

Melissa estava presa, pendurada por correntes que prendiam suas mãos e braços. Ela parecia estar coberta de sangue por alguma tortura. Seus braços se cortavam pelo atrito com as argolas da corrente, suas vestes estavam rasgadas e em vários pontos a alva tez da garota resplandecia coberta de machucados, que ainda sangravam. Mas o que mais amedrontava não era o estado em que se encontrava a garota, e sim o que tinha a sua volta.

Nada menos que cinco comensais pareciam petrificados, um deles ainda segurando a varinha como se fosse proferir uma maldição. Todos tinham expressão de pânico estampada no rosto que estava voltado para a garota, ainda imóvel pelas correntes apertadas.

Harry olhou para Melissa, como se receasse que tivesse chegado tarde, mas a força que emanava dela era palpável mesmo àquela distância. Harry se aproximou cautelosamente, fazendo esforço para não chamar a atenção dos comensais. Mas quanto mais avançava maior era a certeza de que eles não podiam vê-lo, pois todos ainda continuavam olhando fixa e assustadoramente o rosto da menina, que se mantinha na penumbra para Harry.

No momento em que o garoto se virou para a menina soltou uma exclamação de medo. Melissa olhava fixamente para os comensais e pelos seus olhos Harry pode ver rostos que se contorciam de dor, medo e angústia. Foi com um grito de desespero que o garoto reconheceu aqueles rostos. Eram os comensais que pareciam aprisionados pelos olhos da garota...

N/A: Me perdoem pela enooooooooooorme demora, mas o meu ffnet naum abria de jeito nenhum e soh depois de uma reconfiguração na net daki de ksa consegui entrar... sem contar q naum entendi direito o novo esquema do site! Heheheheehe...

Espero q gostem desse cap... e, por favor, comentem! Preciso saber se vcs estão gostando dessa fic... (!)

Bjos a todos q estão lendo, e agradeceria muito a opinião de vcs...

T, Lice


	10. Na Estação

Capítulo 10: Na estação

Harry deu um passo para trás.

Continuava assombrado com aquilo que via. Não entendia o porque daquelas imagens espelhadas nos olhos de Melissa. Virou para trás... tudo na sala lhe parecia imóvel, mas todos continham um movimento estático, como varinhas em punho, mãos crispadas e olhos abertos – em uma expressão de terror profundo.

Barulhos de duelos e feitiços sendo lançados em uma área próxima não parecia perturbar aqueles cinco personagens que continuavam parados em direção ao corpo pendurado pelo teto.

Harry tomou coragem e voltou-se para Melissa, se aproximando sorrateiramente. Podia sentir a energia proveniente de seu corpo, mas não era aquele calor aconchegante que sentira naquela tarde na sala da casa dos Dursley, e quando mais andava mais frio sentia, como se saísse de casa em uma noite escura de lua nova.

Ele ainda podia escutar os gritos de socorro da garota, e, mesmo ela estando a menos de meio metro a sua frente não percebia qualquer sinal de vida, nada além daquela energia estranha que a envolvia...

XXXXX

- Onde está Harry? – perguntou Tonks, olhando em volta.

- Ele estava aqui durante o duelo – disse um dos aurores do grupo de Shacklebolt, apontando para o vão onde o garoto se escondera, mas novamente não foi encontrado.

- Onde ele foi parar? – perguntou um Lupin preocupado. – Deve ter saído daqui sem que percebêssemos!

- Remo, temos que achá-lo rápido! Esse lugar está cheio de comensais, não podemos deixá-lo sozinho...Meu Deus, disse para deixarmos ele no Ministério! – Tonks passou a mão pelos cabelos, visivelmente perturbada.

Lupin se aproximou da amiga. Ela estava ainda muito machucada, com pequenos cortes por todo o corpo. Ele a abraçou, enquanto ordenava um grupo de busca para encontrar Harry.

- Ele deve estar com Melissa, ou muito próximo dela. Não podemos nos separar tanto, se encontrarmos um encontraremos o outro, não se preocupe. Eles estão bem, precisamos acreditar nisso.

XXXXX

Harry estendeu a mão.

Queria encostar nela, mas tinha medo. Medo de constatar que a tinha perdido, medo de conhecer alguma coisa ruim, medo de seus olhos...

Depois de alguns segundos de indecisão, Harry levou sua mão a mão inerte da garota. Com um solavanco a assolar-lhe o coração sentiu que ela gritava de dor, de alguma forma todo aquele esforço lhe machucava a alma. Harry queria tirá-la de lá, ela já sofrera demais, podia ver claramente que Melissa era como ele.

Abrindo os olhos, Harry retirou a varinha do bolso interno das vestes. Com um movimento cortou as correntes que a pendiam do teto, abrindo os braços para apará-la. Sentou-se no chão com a garota no colo, mas a mudança de posição não afetara em nada seu comportamento: continuava parada, sem nada sentir, e os olhos ainda apresentavam aqueles vultos tortuosos. Com cuidado Harry retirou as correias que prendiam os pulsos da menina, e, como previra, eles estavam muito machucados, chegando a carne viva. Olhou para ela; devia ter recebido castigos terríveis, pois todo o corpo apresentava escoriações e cortes, alguns profundos, principalmente nos braços e nas pernas.

Harry olhou em volta, procurando ajuda, mas só via os comensais paralisados na sala. Nem os barulhos de duelo podiam ser ouvidos, só a respiração ofegante do garoto. Voltando-se para Melissa a abraçou ternamente, como se o calor de seu corpo pudesse esquentar aquela pele fria. Fechou os olhos, enterrando o rosto no densos cabelos negros da menina, podia sentir sua textura, seu cheiro...

O cheiro. Lembrava-se bem dele, da primeira vez que o sentira passando rápido pela porta da padaria perto da casa dos Dursley's. Harry sorriu com a lembrança... Mundungo, ele e Melissa, no dia do seu aniversário, o melhor que já tivera... queria que ela voltasse, mesmo a conhecendo a tão pouco tempo. Com um suspiro a abraçou mais forte, desejando que ela voltasse para ele, queria protegê-la, tirar-lhe a dor.

De repente, sentiu-se afundar. Abriu os olhos e ao longe podia vê-la, tinha os braços abertos como se estivesse fazendo uma prece. Os olhos fechados fortemente, e a seus pés cinco vultos se contorcendo perante as palavras proclamadas pela garota. Só então Harry percebeu o que estava acontecendo, e mesmo assim não acreditava que alguém era capaz de coisa parecida.

Pelo que parecia, eles estavam aprisionados na mente de Melissa. Ela os invocara e os prendera com algum tipo de encantamento que Harry desconhecia, mas ela os manipulava com o som de sua voz. O garoto se aproximou, a mesma aura que envolvia o corpo de Melissa tomava todo o espaço onde estavam, mas essa começava a se dissolver e a menina parecia fraca e cansada. Assustado Harry correu até ela, a envolvendo nos braços e murmurando: "Se acalme Mel, eu cheguei, você não está mais sozinha, precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível! Os outros estão nos esperando… venha comigo…"

Suavemente a menina retribuiu seu abraço e o sonho se desmanchou frente a seus olhos.

XXXXX

Harry sentiu o calor voltando ao corpo nos seus braços. Respirando profundamente Melissa abriu os olhos.

- Você veio…

- Não te deixaria sozinha nunca! – respondeu o garoto sorrindo, mas um movimento a suas costas o assustou. Havia esquecido dos comensais, eles também deveriam ter voltado, assim como os garotos.

Levantando com a varinha em punho Harry se virou para os cinco homens, mas eles, um a um, caiam no chão, com olhos febris e proferindo maldições contra Melissa. A garota se levantou desajeitadamente, gemendo baixinho de dor, segurou no braço de Harry e começou a andar em direção à porta, enquanto o garoto ainda olhava para os comensais.

- Vamos Harry! Daqui a pouco eles voltam a si e nos matam em questão de segundos! Precisamos fugir logo, você veio sozinho? – perguntou enquanto caminhava para fora do quarto.

- Não. Os aurores estão aqui também, mas durante o duelo saí para te procurar e não sei para onde foram. Temos que sair e procurar alguém, não é seguro ficarmos mais tempo aqui. – dizendo isso o garoto passou a frente, erguendo a varinha e olhando pelo corredor para ter certeza de que podiam a menina nas costas para que fossem mais rápido e saiu pela galeria.

- Harry, eu sei andar! Me deixe no chão agora.

- Eu sei que você sabe andar, mas não está em condições nem de ficar em pé, quem dirá correr de comensais! Agora fique quieta, preciso me concentrar, não lembro como cheguei aqui...

- ¡_Mierda_! - Melissa bufou. Era teimosa e não queria ser tratada como doente. Era forte e demonstrara isso, mas o "grande" Harry Potter continuava a tratando como uma menininha. Ela se sentia fraca demais para brigar com ele, e tinha medo de perguntar o que ele vira e como entrara em sua mente, "Será que ele é legilimente? Como passou por minhas barreiras e me tirou de lá? Será que ele é mais forte que eu? Não... isso é impossível... ele não tem meu treinamento, não capaz de fazer isso. Nem druida ele é!" – pensava enquanto iam avançando às cegas por túneis e mais túneis.

XXXXX

Barulho de passos. Harry e Melissa se entreolharam nervosamente. A menina puxou o braço de Harry, fazendo com que ele entrasse de qualquer forma por um vão que existia entre canos de gás enferrujados da velha estação, a uns 40 centímetros abaixo do chão. Melissa foi segundos depois, caindo bem encima do garoto.

- Me descu… – mas ela se calou, olhando para cima, os passos agora mais próximos.

Alguns murmúrios abafados acompanhavam os passos apressados. Parecia que os comensais tinham finalmente se recuperado e estavam atrás dos garotos. Mais passos a frente. Eles prenderam a respiração quando os passos passaram pelo túnel onde estavam.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou uma voz abafada de homem.

- Somos nós Macnair. – respondeu o outro de forma grosseira. – Você não encontrou os pivetes?

- Não.

- Então eles pegaram outra saída, porque já revistamos tudo e deixamos vigias.

- Vamos então para o túnel do Norte, deixaremos um vigia na entrada, para o caso de algum deles se perder. – Macnair soltou uma risadinha e saiu apressado pelo caminho que viera, com os outros em seu encalço.

Melissa respirava curta e rapidamente. Harry a enlaçou pela cintura, para que ela pudesse se apoiar nele melhor. Ela sorriu agradecida, ainda arfando. Seus olhos se encontraram. Eles estavam muito próximos, as respirações pesadas se misturavam e condensavam, fazendo com que Harry enxergasse apenas o brilho intenso dos olhos da garota.

Harry moveu seu braço direito silenciosamente, tocando a face esquerda de Melissa, onde um feio corte sangrava. Ela gemeu baixinho, segurando a mão do garoto. Harry se assuntou, havia esquecido tudo que ela passara naquela noite, estava muito machucada, mas não reclamara um só instante de dor. A garota era muito forte, isso Harry tinha que admitir. Mas agora ela estava ali, em seu braços…

Ele sorriu e levou sua mão para os sedosos cabelos de Melissa, que parecia um véu que os envolvia e afastava o terror daquele lugar, e para surpresa de Harry a garota retribuiu o carinho. Docemente levou seus delicados dedos para o rosto do garoto e passeou por toda sua extensão, parando nos lábios. Harry a apertou contra sua cintura, cingindo-a bem, para que ela não pudesse escapar… um desejo queimando-lhe o peito.

Ele posou sua mão levemente sobre a nuca dela, e sentiu quando um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Melissa. Fez uma leve pressão com a mão direita, para que ela se aproximasse mais, o desejo se tornando incontrolável. Ela resistiu um pouco, o brilho dos olhos se intensificando. Harry podia jurar que Melissa sorria.

Suavemente ela se abaixou, afundando os dedos pelos cabelos fartos de Harry. Ele sorriu ligeiramente e fechou os olhos. O contato dos lábios foi, por um instante, leve. Lentamente o beijo foi se aprofundando, como se um testasse o outro. Harry tinha o coração disparado e sentia que a menina também estava assim. Apreciava, sublime, cada segundo o hálito doce da garota, que intensificava o beijo ao acariciar os cabelos, o rosto e pescoço de Harry. Ele a abraçava pela cintura enquanto fazia voltas envolventes com os dedos pelas costas e nuca da garota.

De repente ele interrompeu o beijo e percorreu, com lábios úmidos, a linha do pescoço alvo dela. Melissa inclinou levemente a cabeça, aceitando a carícia com um leve suspiro.

Mas eles acordaram do transe quando escutaram novos passos se aproximando:

- Vamos logo Tonks! Não é seguro você ficar aqui nessas condições!

- Mas nós temos que encontrar Harry e Melissa, Remo! – dizia a mulher com voz embargada.

- Eles só podem ter vindo por aqui, as outras saídas já foram monitoradas e os comensais também os estão procurando, acalme-se, eles estão bem!

Melissa e Harry se entreolharam, lívidos. Harry não sabia como reagir… ele não queria reagir… nesse instante odiava Lupin e Tonks por os ter interrompido. O garoto via confusão nos olhos da garota, e antes que pudesse fazer algo ela se pos de pé, e olhou por uma fresta as pessoas que se aproximavam. Quando teve certeza de quem eram chamou baixinho e foi escutada pela mulher, que parou de andar e olhou ao redor, conjurando luz com a varinha, os achando nos canos.

- Mel! – exclamou Tonks, parecendo extremamente aliviada e indo de encontro aos garotos. – Vocês estão bem? Como conseguiram fugir?

- Depois te contamos, só nos ajude a sair daqui – sussurrou Melissa.

N/A: Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... FINALMENTE! Para quem tinha dúvida de qual era o shipper da fic, taí a resposta... hehehehehe... mas se vcs acham que sou boazinha pra deixar eles juntos facilmente vão tirando o cavalinho da chuva pq naum é bem assim! A fic está só no começo... uahuahuhaa (risada maligna!)! Desculpa a demora, mas espero q tenha recompensado vcs com isso... naum tinha planejado o beijo para agora mas resolvi q vcs mereciam "ação"! Rs...


	11. Passado

Capítulo 11: Passado...

Harry ainda não conseguia pensar em tudo o que acontecera naquela noite.

Há uma hora encontrava-se sentado na porta da enfermaria onde Melissa encontrava-se, sendo examinada por curandeiros, mas ninguém saíra e o menino não conseguia se concentrar em nada.

A toda hora se lembrava dos olhos da menina, seus lábios... precisava saber se ela estava bem, queria poder abraça-la...

Aurores andavam de um lado para outro nos corredores do ministério e cochichavam de forma urgente. Harry sabia que algo tinha acontecido, mas ninguém parecia estar a disposição para lhe falar nada.

Após o que lhe pareceu horas, saíram Lupin e Tonks da sala, com expressões nada boas.

- Como ela está? Não me diga que está muito mal... ela conseguia até andar!

- Harry? – Lupin levantou os olhos assustado, como se não se lembrasse que o garoto estava lá. – Anh... sim, Melissa está bem, foi medicada e está dormindo por causa do efeito de poção.

- Mas então porque vocês estão assim, com essas caras? – Harry não entendia, alguma coisa estava errada.

Eles se entreolharam, mas antes que resolvessem o que contar ao garoto Quim apareceu os chamando.

- Tonks. Lupin. Dumbledore e Fudge estão na sala da audiência esperando vocês, pediram para levar o garoto também. – disse sério, se referindo a Harry. Lupin apenas confirmou com a cabeça, Tonks parecia a beira das lágrimas. Um mal pressentimento percorreu a espinha do garoto, lhe causando calafrios... aquela noite maldita ainda não havia acabado, pensou pesarosamente.

XXXXX

Harry se encontrava frente à imponente porta de madeira da sala onde realizara os testes para Guardião-específico. Tudo não passava de um sonho distante e feliz na mente do garoto.

Dentro da sala, em uma grande mesa redonda, se encontravam vários aurores, inclusive os guardiões. Lupin, Tonks e Quim tomaram seus lugares na mesa, mas Harry continuava parado à porta e Dumbledore o olhava fixamente. De repente um pensamento lhe assomou o peito.

- Onde estão Rony e Mione? – perguntou o garoto quando percebeu que Neville e Gina também se encontravam sentados na mesa.

- Seus amigos estão bem, Potter. – respondeu o ministro rispidamente. – Queira fazer o favor de se sentar no seu lugar para darmos início à reun...

- Mas então o que aconteceu? É com Melissa? – perguntou agora muito preocupado e acusando Lupin com o olhar.

- Iremos falar sobre isso mais tarde Potter, agora...

- Alastor não voltou, Harry. – disse Dumbledore com a voz calma de sempre, mas não via mais o seu constante brilho nos olhos e a aura que sempre o acompanhava estava muito diferente.

Harry sentiu seu coração parar. Moody não voltara da estação! – Então... isso significa que ele... que ele... – os olhos de Harry ficaram rasos de água, olhava a todos em busca de uma resposta. Lágrimas cobriam o rosto de Tonks e ele via que Lupin segurava a mão da mulher, lhe dando força.

- Não sabemos, Harry. – respondeu Quim

- Mas o mais provável é que ele foi feito refém pelos comensais. – completou Lupin, que parecia ainda atordoado.

- Mas como? – perguntou o garoto. De alguma forma a perda do auror o atormentara mais do que esperado, ele confiava em Moody... não podia ter sido simplesmente raptado!

- Sente-se Harry, temos muito o que conversar. – com um floreio de varinha uma cadeira se afastou, dando lugar para o garoto. Harry, ainda pasmo com a notícia, se sentou, esperando algumas respostas. Gina lhe deu um leve sorriso e entrelaçou suas delicadas mãos nas de Harry. O garoto retribuiu o carinho com um sorriso, mas sabia que muita coisa ruim ainda estava por vir...

- Bom, todos sabemos que o sistema de defesa dessa noite foi ridículo e ineficiente. – disso Fudge, olhando com raiva para uma parcela de aurores, que se encolheram. – E que até crianças foram melhores do que os aurores escalados para cuidar da segurança do ministério.

- Isso me lembra, Cornélio, que devíamos parabenizar os garotos por isso. – disse Dumbledore com um meio sorriso. Neville corou vigorosamente e Gina sorriu tímida, mas Harry nem escutava, precisava de notícias e o diretor entendeu seu olhar. Fudge fez que não ouvira o que Alvo dissera e recomeçou com um tom ainda mais irado.

- Além de não conseguirem conter o ataque, deixaram que a menina fosse raptada! Vocês que receberam a missão específica de ficar de olho nela a deixaram em perigo! – Harry olhou assustado para os lados. "Como assim? Melissa estava sendo vigiada?" – E se não fosse, sabe-se lá como, Potter conseguir acha-la, com certeza já a teríamos perdido! – ele levantou da mesa, parecendo transtornado.

- Cornélio... sabemos do perigo que corremos, mas agora precisamos elucidar a todos as novas medidas de segurança... sobre Melissa falaremos mais tarde. – disse Dumbledore calmamente, mas sendo enfático.

Fudge estava irritadíssimo e durante alguns segundos ficou claro que ele não ligava a mínima para o que Dumbledore dizia e continuou em pé, mas depois, lentamente, se sentou com cara de poucos amigos. Um silêncio percorreu o salão.

- Estamos no meio de uma reestruturação do ministério. – começou Dumbledore olhando a todos pela grande mesa redonda. – Isso causou uma desestabilização que não esperávamos, principalmente com a criação de novos cargos, o que deixou desfalcado outros e formou uma brecha no nosso sistema de defesa usual. Voldemort sabia muito bem disso e não podia escolher uma data melhor do que a cerimônia para nos atacar. Sinto que a falha foi mais nossa do que dos jovens aurores que ficaram a serviço e por isso resolvemos modificar o complexo dos guardiões até que possamos alcançar um equilíbrio, por isso alguns cargos serão restituídos, mas antes precisaremos fazer uma reunião entre os chefes dos aurores e dos guardiões. – ele suspirou como se estivesse muito cansado. – Sofremos um golpe maior com a perda de Alastor, mas iremos iniciar um grupo de busca urgentemente que ficará a cargo do grupo liderado por Quim – o auror confirmou com um meneio de cabeça, fazendo anotação em um bloco de papel. – Os novos guardiões-específicos começarão seu treinamento o quanto antes. Receberão um notificado com o dia, horário e local de treinamento; quaisquer dúvidas procurem seus superiores. Os aurores do ministério devem seguir Thomas Shwam para receber suas novas ordens – Harry reconheceu o avaliador de Neville nos testes, e quando passou por eles o homem os parabenizou. Quim também se levantava, juntamente com um grupo de aurores que saiam sérios do salão.

No final estavam apenas os garotos, Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore e Fudge no grande salão. Dumbledore se levantou, olhando para os meninos seriamente, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a porta foi aberta com um estrondo. Por ela entrou uma Melissa muito nervosa com a varinha em punho, de camisola e seguida por alguns curandeiros aflitos.

- Como vocês podem fazer isso comigo depois de tudo que fiz por vocês? Eu não sou sua cobaia Fudge, não quero ser testada por seus médicos, não quero que vocês me toquem! – ela estava muito nervosa, e gritava tanto com os curandeiros quanto com o ministro, Harry tinha medo do que ela podia fazer.

- Mel, por favor, se acalme – disse ele lentamente, se levantando da mesa, mas ela não parecia se importar com sua opinião.

- Não, Harry! Eu não devia ter escutado Dumbledore, não devia ter voltado para a Inglaterra! Sabia que vocês só queriam me usar... antes tivesse caído nas mão de Voldemort que nas suas, Cornélio Fudge!

- Não diga isso Melissa. – Dumbledore se levantou imponentemente, censurando a menina com o olhar.

- Mas... tio, eles só querem me estudar! Saber do que sou feita, como me recupero, meus poderes! Eles faziam isso enquanto dormia! – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Todos olharam primeiro para os médicos e depois pra Fudge, que se comprimiu no fundo da cadeira, como se esperasse a tempestade que se formava na sala.

- O que? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Cornélio... você fez mesmo isso? – Dumbledore olhava incrédulo para o homem ao seu lado.

- N... – Melissa avançou. – Tudo bem, Handrix!... Sim, é verdade. – a menina parou o movimento abruptamente, levando as mãos à cabeça, Harry foi até ela e a envolveu com os braços. A garota estava tremula e Harry percebeu que ela chorava baixinho.

Neville e Gina estavam calados e pareciam não entender muito bem o que se passava. Tonks estava horrorizada com o que ouvia, enquanto Lupin olhava repulsivamente para o ministro. Dumbledore baixou os olhos e caiu na cadeira, Harry olhou para ele e não encontrou mais a força que sempre emanava do diretor, ele parecia apenas um velho profundamente magoado.

Fudge se levantou olhando a todos na sala. Tinha uma expressão incrédula.

- O que vocês querem? Ela é a esperança que temos! Se todos tivessem seus poderes ou algo que se assemelhasse a eles a comunidade bruxa estava a salvo, ou pelo menos mais segura! Eu sou o ministro, tenho que pensar no bem do povo. – ele olhou para Dumbledore como se esperasse um apoio, mas o bruxo continuava com os olhos abaixados e o rosto envolto em penumbra. Harry abraçou mais Melissa, como se esperasse que ela desmaiasse a qualquer momento. Não sabia porque todo interesse nela, mas sabia que tinha a ver com o fato dela ser druida e isso o revoltava. Mas Fudge continuava seu discurso inflamado. – Ela é um espécime em extinção! Você-sabe-quem também sabe da importância de seus poderes, porque não podemos usa-los para vence-lo invés de esconde-la e continuarmos a perder nossos homens em batalhas ridículas. – ele parecia tresloucado, seus olhos febris percorriam o salão em busca de auxílio para o que dizia, mas todos estavam abismados olhando impressionados para o homem. Ele avançou para onde estavam Harry e Melissa, mas antes que pudesse tocar nela Harry se pôs à frente.

- Saia daí Potter. Você não tem nada com isso, a menina vem comigo. – Harry se surpreendeu quando se sentiu soltando Melissa, ela levantou os olhos impressionada com o movimento dele e seus olhos mostravam decepção, mas antes que Fudge, com um sorriso triunfante conseguisse pega-la Harry se virou, dando-lhe um belo soco no rosto, fazendo o homem cambalear e cair alguns metros a frente.

Os curandeiros correram para ajudar o ministro, mas Harry já tinha pegado a mão da menina e saía do salão. Surpreendentemente Dumbledore também se levantou, dando a volta pelo homem no chão sem ao menos olha-lo e saiu atrás dos meninos, os outros os seguiram.

Harry não acreditava no que acabara de fazer. Sabia que estava muito encrencado agora, mas não podia deixar de pensar que estava certo. "Como alguém pode tratar o outro como se esse não tivesse o mínimo sentimento? Como se fosse um objeto?", pensava o garoto enquanto levava Melissa para o quarto em que estavam hospedados. Ela ainda tinha lágrimas no rosto e parecia muito triste. Eles chegaram ao quarto das garotas e Harry ficou feliz quando constatou que estava vazio, sabia que os outros viriam atrás deles, mas queria ficar sozinho com a garota. Entraram no quarto e ele trancou a porta.

- Mel... – começou desajeitadamente, mas ela se soltou dele e sentou na cama mais próxima, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos dobrados. O garoto se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado, segurando ternamente sua mão. Lentamente ela deitou no peito de Harry e ele viu que ela chorava novamente. A enlaçou com os braços, apertando-a contra o peito.

- Eu... eu pensei que... que na Inglaterra estaria livre disso. Não quero ser tratada novamente como animal... não... não quero. – ela soluçava e falava baixinho. – Não tenho culpa de ser diferente, mas... porque me tratam assim Harry? Não mereço respeito? Não mereço? – ela levantou os olhos para ele, procurando ajuda. Harry podia ver o sofrimento que ela sentia através de seus olhos. Ele não sabia como agir, não sabia o que responder, mas queria protege-la, tira-la daquele lugar, deixa-la feliz.

Harry se abaixou o suficiente para encara-la nos olhos.

- Você é, simplesmente, uma pessoa maravilhosa, Mel! – ela sorriu fracamente. – O problema não é com você, mas com eles. Você é especial, não por ser uma druida e o que quer que isso queira dizer, - ela sorriu ainda mais – mas sim por ser você mesma, com essa personalidade, com esse sorriso, com esses olhos. – Harry passou a mão lentamente pelo rosto da garota e ela abaixou os olhos. Com um dedo o garoto a forçou a olha-lo. – Você merece tudo. Você pode tudo... não deixe que pessoas como Fudge ou Voldemort te deixem para baixo, entendeu?

Ela sorriu para ele e o encarou nos olhos. De repente Harry sentiu uma fisgada na cicatriz e se abaixou, levando a mão à testa.

Quando abriu os olhos estava em uma floresta, ouvia alguns gritos em uma língua que não entendia, mas correu para ajudar a pessoa que gritava. À medida que chegava mais perto podia ouvir uma garotinha que gritava por socorro. Chegou a uma clareira e viu uma cena horrorizante.

Uma menina, com no máximo seis anos, estava presa a um galho de uma árvore, enquanto um grupo de pessoas a cercava, com varinhas em punho. A menina gritava coisas que Harry não entendia, mas as pessoas não estavam interessadas em escutar. Alguns meninos a batiam enquanto os adultos apenas riam e gritavam para a pequena, com vozes grosais. Até que um homem alto, de cabelos e olhos dourados saiu de trás de uma árvore assustando os outros.

- O que faz aqui Liam? Você não pode salva-la. Ela é a desgraça da nossa comunidade, não devia tê-la trago para viver com você aqui... – um homem alto, de barba e cabelos negros falava em inglês. Os outros apenas confirmavam o que dizia com a cabeça.

- Ela só é uma criança Alejandro. Você sabe que é difícil para ela controlar seus poderes... – o outro parecia calmo, mas olhava a toda volta. A menina parou de gritar quando viu quem chegara, mas ainda chorava baixinho. Todos pararam para escutar o que os homens diziam.

- Uma criança amaldiçoada! Nem humana ela é! Como você pôde trazer essa aberração para nossa comunidade? Já não nos basta os trouxas para preocuparmos, agora temos que ficar de olho na sua fedelha para que eles não percebam nada.

- Ela não fez nada, apenas ajudou o pássaro. É instintivo para ela. – disse o homem calmamente, mas olhando para a pequena ainda pendurada na arvore. – Isso não o dá o direito de tratar uma criança assim! Gostaria que o mesmo fosse feito a seu filho? – terminou o olhando friamente.

- Você não se atreveria, Stoneshield. – o homem moreno armou a varinha, mas o outro não mexeu nenhum músculo.

- Não chegaria ao mesmo ponto que vocês. Melissa é uma menina boa, se esforça, mas para todo druida é difícil controlar seus poderes... você sabe muito bem disso, Alejandro. – o homem moreno abaixou os olhos, Harry podia ver que vários aldeões olhavam interrogativos para os dois homens que conversavam. O garoto voltou-se para a menininha presa na árvore e finalmente pode entender a angústia que Melissa estava sentindo.

A garota estava presa pelos braços em um dos galhos mais baixos do imenso carvalho. Os longos cabelos negros estavam despenteados e as crianças da aldeia continuavam a puxa-lo, apesar dos gemidos de dor da menina. Marcas de castigos percorriam todos o pequeno corpo e os olhos, tão conhecidos para Harry, pareciam agora de vidro e sem vida.

- Não ouse falar sobre isso Liam. Não aqui, não estamos mais na Inglaterra e meu passado está enterrado naquela ilha! – disse o homem moreno, seus olhos escureceram e o modo como falava, baixo e abafado, chamou a atenção de Harry. – Agora saiam daqui. Você foi bem recebido por nós quando chegou para seus estudos, Vate. Mas não permitiremos que você fique aqui com ela, portanto, decida-se!

O homem que chamavam de Stoneshield abaixou levemente os olhos e com um sorriso nos lábios se dirigiu para a árvore. A menina levantou a cabeça e o jeito interrogativo que olhava mostrava que entendera toda a conversa. O homem a tirou da árvore e a aninhou nos braços, onde a pequena criança deu um suspiro de alívio e fechou os olhos com um sorriso.

Liam saiu da clareira, mas sem antes passar por Alejandro dizendo:

- Mesmo que você queira o seu passado não pode ser enterrado, e quanto mais o renuncia, mais ele te persegue. Você não deveria rejeita-la, sei que você conhece o que ela representa, o que o nascimento dela indica. E não é se escondendo na floresta que seus temores o deixarão em paz... mas ela o poderia fazer por você!

As imagens foram se desfazendo lentamente. Harry podia ver o homem de cabelos dourados se dirigir para onde estava e, quando este passou ao seu lado o garoto pode ver a menina nos seus braços.

Harry quase deu um grito. Melissa estava olhando-o atentamente e quando seus olhos se encontraram o garoto pode sentir a mesma forte dor na cicatriz. Abaixou-se rapidamente e quando abriu os olhos estava deitado em uma cama de alto espaldar. Procurou os óculos e pode ver que estava no quarto do ministério.

Um Rony pálido estava sentado na poltrona logo em frente à cama e deu um grito para fora quando Harry se mexeu. Pela porta entraram Tonks e Lupin. Harry se levantou e Tonks correu para ajuda-lo.

- Onde está Melissa? – perguntou Harry, recusando a ajuda da mulher com a mão.

- No quarto ao lado.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry se sentia confuso. "Porque desmaiara?" Saiu da cama, se dirigindo para a porta.

- É melhor não ir lá Harry. Ela está dormindo agora, deixe que ela descanse.

- Não... preciso vê-la. Eu preciso Remo – Harry o encarou e Lupin abaixou o braço que barrava a porta. Rony olhava o amigo com terror nos olhos e era visível um grande corte no supercílio do garoto.

- Você está bem Rony? E Mione? – Harry parou seu movimento e voltou-se para o amigo.

- S-sim... estou melhor. Mione também já acordou, está no quarto com Mel. E você Harry? O que aconteceu? Porque todos estão assim? Me disseram que você deu um soco no ministro, cara, é verdade?

Harry abaixou os olhos dando um tapa na testa. Havia se esquecido do que tinha feito. Com certeza tinha perdido o cargo de guardião-específico com essa atitude.

- Ahh... sim, estou bem. Nós precisamos ajudar Mel, Rony. Ela precisa dos amigos perto dela agora. Depois contarei tudo...

Mas antes que os meninos pudessem alcançar a porta do quarto Dumbledore entrou. O semblante sério do diretor gelou os garotos no lugar onde estavam.

- Vocês não precisam ir ao quarto. Melissa não está nele, ela fugiu do ministério... – Harry sentiu um arrepio de terror percorrer-lhe a espinha. – E Fudge está o chamando em seu gabinete, Harry.

N/A: Nooooooooooooooooooooooó... muito drama! Esse capítulo representa o último da série fora de Hogwarts, então esperem para se relembrar do colégio no próximo cap! Hehehehehehe...

Esclarecimentos:

Primeiro: gostaria muito de pedir desculpa a todos pelo enorme atraso na fic! Mas entendam... estabeleci como prioridade esse ano os estudos, e isso me deixa sem tempo para outras coisas... heheheheeh... espero q entendam!

Segundo: Sim, Liam Stoneshield é um "Vate" como vocês leram ((não é erro de digitação não... hehehehe))... esperem por explicações, mas isso tudo é baseado na tradição celta... uhuhuhuhu... E antes q vocês me matem: Mel não é sobrinha do Dumbledore ((ahhhh... odeio clichês!)), vcs entenderão pq ela chamou ele de tio...

Terceiro: Não gostei desse cap e estava muito relutante em postar, mas como tem 5 dias q to tentando mudar e nada de melhor me vem à mente fica esse mesmo... desculpa se tudo ainda é muito confuso! E realmente espero q pelo menos o objetivo do cap eu tenha cumprido: explicar para vcs a relutância da Mel em dizer q é druida...

Tah! Sei que a fic tá parada... mas comentem!

Preciso de vcs!

Hehehehehe... besitos! Hasta!


	12. De volta a Hogwarts!

Capítulo 12: De volta a Hogwarts!

Harry estava com a cabeça rodando. Há dois minutos se encontrava no gabinete do Ministro da Magia, mas não se tinha dito uma única palavra. Fudge tentara diversas vezes falar, mas assim que seu olhar caía sobre Dumbledore – que estava parado em pé ao lado de Harry e com uma expressão nada agradável – fechava a boca e desvia o olhar para a grande janela.

Tonks suspirou alto, ainda olhando com ódio o ministro sentado na luxuosa cadeira de espaldar alto. Lupin se remexeu incomodado na parede ao lado da porta, a boca contraída em revolta. O Ministro mais uma vez passou os olhos pelo garoto e, com um certo ar de resolução disse com voz que pretendia ser autoritária:

- Você passou mais uma vez dos limites, Potter! E não serei tolerante. – mas a frase inquisidora não surtiu efeito sobre as pessoas que estavam na sala e passou como um vento pelo silencio que reinava, e isso só fez Fudge ficar ainda mais incomodado com aquela situação.

- Não dirá nada em sua defesa? Não me socará como fez da última vez? – disse em tom irônico, agora se levantando e inclinado sobre a mesa para olhar melhor o garoto. Harry se limitou a controlar cada célula do seu corpo que gritava em revolta contra aquele que causara tanto sofrimento para Mel. "Como ele pode falar assim comigo? Eu errei... mas não sou o culpado pelos erros dele!", protestava intimamente. O garoto levantou os olhos e encarou o homem a sua frente da mesma forma ameaçadora, e Fudge abriu a boca para soltar um urro de fúria quando Dumbledore se manifestou, com uma voz lúgubre e fria:

- Estamos cientes da situação perigosa que corremos, Sr. Ministro. E Harry sabe muito bem que errou ao tomar uma decisão precipitada, mas isso não fará Melissa voltar e nos perdoar pela falta de respeito e pelas atitudes vulgares que o Ministério da Magia Britânico cometeu. Estou profundamente envergonhado por um dia a ter chamado a voltar para a Inglaterra e, ingenuamente, prometer que não faríamos mal nenhum para sua integridade física. Jurei que aqui ela seria tratada como a pessoa que é, e não o animal que a julgam. E nunca me constrangi tanto como no momento que a vi entrando na sala de reuniões chorando por ter sido enganada! – o diretor engoliu em seco e Harry pode ver que seus olhos estavam marejados. – Não permitirei que esse erro volte a acontecer! Mas não voltarei a confiar no ministério enquanto você estiver a cargo dele Cornélio, e aqueles que estiverem comigo combaterão Voldemort da maneira certa, e não cometendo as mesmas atrocidades apenas para vencer. As pessoas que tiverem caráter entenderão a minha decisão, e o mundo bruxo saberá de tudo o que aconteceu nessa noite. – E com um movimento brusco o velho bruxo, que agora transmitia uma aura forte e densa e não mais parecia encurvado sobre o peso da própria idade, encaminhou-se para a porta, enquanto Lupin a abria com um sorriso de triunfo e Tonks se postava ao lado do diretor com respeito e admiração nos olhos.

- Isso é um rompimento com o ministério Alvo? – perguntou o ministro com a voz ainda tremula de susto – É a proclamação de uma guerra contra nós?

Dumbledore parou no batente da porta e se virou lentamente.

- Duvido que o ministério consiga sustentar duas guerras ao mesmo tempo. Na verdade, duvido que você consiga Cornélio, por mais arguto e talentoso que seja. Por isso, não colocarei a comunidade bruxa em um perigo ainda maior, mas saiba que hoje você perdeu todo o respeito que eu, como homem, tinha por você, como homem.

Assim dizendo saiu decididamente da sala, disposto a encontrar sua querida Melissa e acabar de vez com aquele tormento causado por Voldemort. Harry olhou ainda para trás, e pôde saber que era a última vez que veria Cornélio Fudge sentado naquela mesa. E pelo o que via em seu olhar, o ministro também sabia disso...

XXXXX

Momentos depois da proclamação de Dumbledore na sala do ministro, Harry se via sentado em uma grande mesa redonda no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, ao lado dos maiores bruxos que conhecia e de seus amigos. Podia ver Mione e Rony sentados do outro lado da mesa e queria muito falar com eles, mas se recusava a desobedecer a ordem do diretor para sentar ao seu lado – e Harry sentia uma certa honra naquilo. E foi com a cabeça erguida e olhando para todos que escutou Alvo Dumbledore contar sobre todos os acontecimentos terríveis daquela noite.

Podia ouvir as exclamações de surpresa e revolta de muitos e os soluços mal-contidos da Sra. Weasley, que era consolada por seu marido e que também parecia desolado com a situação. Harry se surpreendeu ao ver lágrimas silenciosas nos olhos de Minerva McGonagall, que anotava os principais tópicos na pauta da reunião marcada com urgência pelo diretor, mas logo se lembrou que a professora era madrinha da menina e sentiu mais uma fisgada de remorso no coração. Levou sua mão até onde estavam repousadas as mãos de Minerva, e com um leve movimento as segurou, olhando confiante para os olhos de contas da velha senhora. E, para completa surpresa do garoto, ela sorriu de volta em agradecimento e apertando um pouco mais a mão de Harry. E assim, um dando força para o outro, eles escutaram o final trágico do relato e o silêncio profundo e triste pairou sobre o enorme salão. No alto, nuvens carregadas formavam-se e raios atravessavam toda a extensão do teto encantado.

XXXXX

Dumbledore havia dado muitas ordens.

Foi sem surpresa que, no outro dia, Harry recebeu o Profeta Diário das mãos de Mione, onde se via uma enorme manchete: "Falta de moral e ética corrompe o Ministério e o faz perder o seu maior aliado – leia mais nas páginas 9, 10 e 11. Uma entrevista exclusiva com Alvo Dumbledore explica seu rompimento com Cornélio Fudge".

- Nossa! Não sabia que Dumbledore seria tão rápido. – exclamou Rony com a boca cheia de torrada, por cima do ombro de Harry.

- Mas ele tinha que ser, não é? Só assim Melissa poderá entender que ele não tinha nada a ver com a decisão do ministério de estuda-la e, talvez, ela possa voltar! É muito perigoso para ela ficar sozinha em um país que sequer conhece! – Mione exclamou em voz alta, que reverberou pela sala comunal da Grifinória.

A essa hora da manhã só eles estavam ali, tomando café em uma das mesinhas centrais e mais próximas da lareira. Harry sabia que era bom estar de volta a Hogwarts, mas queria que a maneira com que isso tivesse acontecido fosse melhor. Pensava em Melissa o tempo todo, e, às vezes, se pegava lembrando do beijo na estação. Balançou a cabeça e olhou - meio sorrindo, meio cansado - para mais uma das inúmeras discussões de Rony e Mione. Pegou mais uma torrada e percebeu, alegre, que Gina, Neville e Luna finalmente voltaram do corujal. No momento em que entraram os dois pararam a briga, esperando por novas.

- Ahhh... essa sala é tão quentinha! – exclamou Luna, arrastando a poltrona para mais perto da lareira e se enroscando toda, só parando para olhar o temporal que assolava as paredes da torre pelo lado de fora. Gina riu da amiga, mas logo ficou séria de novo.

- Encontramos Tonks lá em cima. Ela nos disse que hoje mesmo começa o nosso treinamento como Guardiões-específicos, logo após o almoço. Mas ela vem aqui no explicar como será tudo.

- Mas... eu ainda sou um Guardião? Quer dizer... o ministério não permitirá mais, não é? – perguntou Harry, um pouco confuso. Já se acostumara com a idéia de perder o cargo.

- Nada! Você ainda é nosso chefe cara! – disse Rony brincando com o amigo. Todos riram da cara que Harry fez, meio mal-humorado.

- Tá vendo? Já é um bom chefe. – disse Neville entrando na brincadeira de Rony e dando um sorriso para o garoto. Eles riram ainda mais, e até Harry se divertiu um pouco... "parece que há muito tempo não ria assim", pensou olhando para todos.

- Tonks nos disse que Dumbledore precisa muito de nós, e que ninguém melhor do que você para nos ajudar Harry, afinal, agora que não temos mais o apoio do ministério, Hogwarts está mais vulnerável. – ponderou Mione.

- Tudo bem... nós iremos estudar mais e dedicar o máximo possível para aprimorarmos nossa técnicas de duelo. Faremos isso por Mel. – disse Harry, olhando nos olhos de cada um e recebendo um aceno de aprovação.

- E é isso que esperamos do Chefe dos Guardiões-Específicos de Hogwarts, não é mesmo Ninfadora? – fez-se ouvir a voz de Lupin atrás deles. Harry corou um pouco, mas ficou feliz com o comentário.

- Claro que sim. – a mulher sorriu para os meninos, mas logo se voltou revoltada para Remo. – Já te disse que meu nome é Tonks... TONKS entendeu Lupin?

Todos riram, mas sentaram-se em roda para escutar o que os dois tinham a dizer.

- Bom... depois de todas as confusões de ontem – e falando isso o homem olhou para Harry. - E que se resolverão o quanto antes... – continuou evitando as perguntas que já se formavam – Resolvemos aproveitar a escola ainda vazia para começarmos o treinamento de vocês.

- Mesmo sem Melissa? – perguntou Harry. Achava errado esquecerem assim da menina, e por ele a essa hora estaria lá fora procurando por ela. Houve um silêncio enquanto Tonks e Lupin se entreolharam rapidamente.

- Harry, sabemos que Mel também tem direito ao treinamento, mas se a pressionarmos é provável que não volte. Ela precisa tomar essa decisão sozinha e, ao mesmo tempo, vocês precisam iniciar o treinamento o quanto antes, porque estamos na eminência da Guerra! – disse Tonks olhando firmemente para o garoto, mas esse se limitou a abaixar os olhos.

- E ela já é muito bem treinada na arte do duelo, precisarão estudar muito para alcança-la. – disse Lupin sorrindo para os garotos.

Eles levantaram e se viraram para sair da Sala Comunal. Harry também se levantou da poltrona, estava decidido a passar o tempo que tinha livre na biblioteca – precisava saber tudo o que podia sobre druidas, ele queria entender porque estavam tão interessados na menina, ele TINHA que saber.

E sem falar nada saiu rapidamente da sala, descendo as escadas aos pulos e entrando na sombria e deserta biblioteca.

XXXXX

"Vemos esses seres como humanos e, na maioria das vezes, eles apresentam sentimentos e racionalidade característicos da nossa espécie. Mostram-se, entretanto, envolvidos com capacidades mentais e físicas superiores, sendo capazes de utilizar de magias avançadas facilmente e sem a utilização de varinhas, cajados ou objetos encantados para lança-las."

Harry piscou os olhos mais uma vez. Era o sexto livro diferente que via sobre Druidas, e a cada linha se surpreendia mais. Todos os textos publicados pareciam teses de estudo, e quase tratavam os druidas como animais. "Porque?", pensava o garoto a cada página virada. Mas por mais que procurasse não achava nenhuma referencia a gerações, famílias e nem sequer características hierárquicas entre eles. "Mas Melissa me falou sobre um mestre. E ela é a Druida da 17ª Geração... isso não faz sentido, nada aqui fala de famílias druidas... como?".

O garoto fechou o livro irritado. Há horas estava sentado lendo livros empoeirados e carcomidos por traças, mas só confirmara aquilo que já sabia: a menina tinha poderes que transcendiam os poderes de um bruxo normal, mas nada além disso.

Levantou-se, olhando pela décima vez aqueles infindáveis corredores. Suspirou e se desvencilhou da cadeira, pensando que essa seria a última vez que procuraria um livro naquele dia. Mas assim que deu o primeiro passo escutou uma voz áspera vindo da porta central da biblioteca:

- Se você está aqui para entender essa tal menina-druida que apareceu em Hogwarts não terá sucesso nessa biblioteca. Esses seres imundos não são civilizados e não transferem suas tradições para livros, preferem cantá-las como bárbaros bêbados para seus descendentes e viver no meio da mata a estudar em lugares descentes como uma escola. Não acredito que Hogwarts aceitou essa selvagem aqui, e tenho certeza que as tragédias que aconteceram há 15 anos atrás se repetirão. – Madame Pince parou seu desabafo e olhou firmemente para o garoto, que parecia petrificado pelas palavras da bibliotecária. Ela não se intimidou e terminou com tom teatral. – Vejo nela o mesmo destino da mãe, Megan. Foi terrível, e ela devia saber que seu lugar não é entre nós.

Deu as costas e saiu apressadamente, deixando um Harry ainda mais confuso parado no meio da enorme sala.

N/A: MEU DEUS, NEM EU ACREDITO QUE POSTEI ESSE CAPÍTULO!

Quero muito... muito mesmo... pedir enoooooooooormes desculpas pela incomensurável demora da fic! Sei que HP 6 foi lançado, e muitos de vcs jah leram, mas resolvi manter o projeto inicial da fic, mesmo sabendo o q a Ti Jô escreveu no sexto livro (se tiver alguém q naum leu naum sou eu q vou contar neh? )

Por favor queridos leitores, estou em um momento difícil e to, realmente, fazendo de tudo para escrever (mas o fracasso eh visível neh? Hehehehe...).

Espero que tenham gostado, e me desculpem mais uma vez, pq depois de toda a demora o cap ainda tah pequeno... hehehehe...

Agradeço aos lindos comentários de vcs! Bjinhos carinhosos nas duas buchechas...

Lice


	13. Treinamento, Cerimônia e Surpresas!

**Capítulo 13:** Treinamento, Cerimônia e Surpresas!

Rony caiu mais uma vez, sentindo as pedras do chão perfurarem suas costas. Hermione soltou um gritinho tímido e disse para Rony se levantar rápido, mas antes do menino conseguir recuperar o fôlego Tonks estava em cima dele, apontando firmemente a varinha contra seu peito.

O apito soou.

- Não se preocupe tanto em pensar qual feitiço você deve conjurar Rony! Sua agilidade é muito boa, mas falta o raciocínio rápido. Alem disso, você precisa aprender a cair para não se machucar tanto. – disse Tonks enquanto o ajudava a se levantar e sentar no banquinho ao lado do espaço de treino.

Os treinos haviam começado há 4 dias e os meninos já estavam doloridos e cansados do ritmo duro que os aurores lhes impunham. Todos os dias faziam uma longa caminhada até um campo aberto atrás do castelo, e a cada dia esse espaço apresentava novas dificuldades, representando os diversos lugares de duelo que poderiam enfrentar.

- Rony, você quer me matar do coração? Como pode ter tropeçado na pedra? Você não estava concentrado como devia. – ralhou Hermione, ainda com os olhos rasos de água. O treinamento estava sendo duro, e a menina não queria que Rony fosse fazer companhia a Neville na Ala Hospitalar.

- Claro que eu não consigo me concentrar! Você fica gritando e suspirando a cada segundo do duelo! Devia fazer igual Harry, ele não me atrapalha. – respondeu o garoto em tom igualmente raivoso e apontando pra o amigo um pouco mais afastado deles.

Harry não esboçara reação nenhuma durante todo o duelo de Rony. Estava aprendendo a controlar suas emoções e, por mais difícil que fosse, não pretendia demonstrar aos seus inimigos o que se passava na sua mente. Aprendera isso claramente com Snape, e sabia que era um dos requisitos indispensáveis para a carreira que escolhera para si. Enquanto observava tudo a uma distancia relativa dos amigos, avaliava o campo e pensava nas possibilidades do duelo que travaria a poucos minutos.

Lupin observava cada movimento dos olhos de Harry, e sabia que o garoto estudava o local de treinamento assim como o homem lhe ensinara. Ele sorriu, puxou a varinha e se encaminhou para o meio do campo, virando-se para o garoto que, sem qualquer ordem proferida, se dirigiu para onde Lupin se encontrava.

O duelo começou.

Durante alguns segundos os dois se entreolharam, perscrutando os olhos um do outro. Lupin avançou sem dar sinal de um ataque mágico. O garoto deu um passo para trás, observando claramente os movimentos dos pés de Remo. Desviou de uma maldição de impedimento, mas ainda não atacara – "Preciso do momento certo...", pensava. Lupin começou a atacar mais rápido e se não fossem todos os treinos de quadribol Harry não sabia como poderia conseguir desviar tão rápido. O homem não acreditava naquela indiferença toda e parou de avançar, tentando enxergar nos olhos do garoto algum sinal do que ele estava planejando. Mas logo que Lupin o encarou Harry apontou a varinha para os pés e com uma ordem baixa pronunciou, fazendo pequenos floreios com a varinha:

- _Vingardium leviosa_. – deu um impulso com os pés e deu uma cambalhota, passando por cima da cabeça do homem. Sussurrou "_Finite incantatem_" para voltar rápido ao chão e assim que aterrissou virou-se para gritar com força total – _Experlliarmus_.

A varinha de Lupin voou alto, indo parar atrás de umas pedras enormes do campo pedregoso. Todos estavam paralisados olhando o garoto, Hermione balbuciava coisas sem nexo e Rony estava pálido de susto. Harry e o homem se entreolhavam sem fazer nenhum movimento, mas quando Lupin desfez a pose e abaixou os braços Harry guardou a varinha.

- Estou impressionado. – ele sorriu. – Não pela manobra audaciosa e estranha que você acabou de inventar, mas por não ter abaixado a guarda da varinha mesmo com a certeza da vitória. Isso é uma prova da sua concentração, mas você precisa tomar cuidado. – disse Remo, apontando para a lateral esquerda do corpo do garoto. Suas vestes estavam rasgadas e um filete de sangue escorria por um fino corte. – Mas eu devo dizer que sua esquiva foi quase perfeita.

Harry sorriu. Havia sentido o corte quando estava no ar, mas não conseguiu evitar o machucado. Lupin percebera seu ponto fraco e atacou muito bem, o garoto tinha que admitir. Harry retirou mais uma vez a varinha do bolso e, apontando para as pedras, ordenou:

- Accio varinha.

Todos se levantaram, e sem dar palavra caminharam para o castelo pensando em um banho quente e na janta que seria servida no último dia de suas férias.

XXXXX

Neville voltara da Ala Hospitalar nesse dia, lá pela hora do jantar. Os garotos comiam silenciosamente, junto com Tonks e Lupin na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. O Castelo estava sendo preparado para a recepção dos alunos para um novo ano letivo e eles tinham sido expulsos do Salão pelos elfos-domésticos que limpavam tudo freneticamente.

Não haviam visto nenhum de seus professores desde que chegaram na escola, e raramente se encontravam com Dumbledore. Hermione disse que eles deviam estar em alguma missão para a Ordem, mas nem Lupin nem Tonks confirmaram suas especulações.

Logo que terminaram Tonks chamou Dobby para retirar as coisas do jantar. O elfo apareceu com uma caixa longa da madeira e a entregou a Tonks com um sorriso e uma reverencia. Reconheceu os meninos e os cumprimentou animadamente, dando um gritinho assim que viu Harry. Mas sob um olhar ameaçador de Tonks recolheu as coisas e logo saiu.

- Você não devia trata-lo assim Tonks. Ele só queria rever os amigos. – disse Lupin com um meio sorriso.

- Hum, eu sei! Mas ele anda muito mimado por vocês. – disse a mulher sorrindo, e Hermione fechou a cara.

- Se todos continuarmos a tratar os elfos assim ele continuarão a se sentirem inferiores e...

- Tudo bem Mione! Todos nós conhecemos esse discurso. Agora vamos falar sobre vocês. – disse Lupin com um tom de voz ligeiramente mais alto que o de Hermione e fazendo a menina se calar com uma cara emburrada. – Essa semana vocês passaram por um teste. Depois de avaliarmos bem, eu e Tonks já sabemos o ponto fraco de cada um de vocês e podemos treina-los melhor nessas áreas. Alem disso, descobrimos as qualidades e pretendemos ajuda-los a desenvolve-las.

- Ou seja, - falou Tonks – o treinamento é individual e depende do esforço de vocês próprios, não somente meu ou do Remo. Vocês devem estar concentrados e ter a força da vontade necessária para vencer os seus medos e inseguranças.

- Vocês começam uma nova fase de suas vidas amanha e deverão ter, perante toda a escola, a atitude de profissionais quando o assunto remeter aos Guardiões. Vocês são empregados do Ministério da Magia, e devem responder por ele. Por isso têm que estar preparados para qualquer eventualidade. – disse Tonks, agora séria.

- O Ministério tem como dever proteger a população e vocês, como responsáveis pela segurança do Castelo de Hogwarts, têm a obrigação de proteger seus alunos. Sabemos que vocês são novos e que ainda são estudantes, mas garantimos que são capazes. Percebemos isso durante toda a semana e sabemos que vocês têm um nível muito maior que de muitos bruxos formados, isso porque vocês sabem contra o que estão lutando e têm um ideal. Nunca percam isso, não deixem de ter um objetivo! Porque o medo existe, mas ele nós podemos superar, já a força para vencer vem da certeza de se estar fazendo a coisa certa. Só assim poderemos vencer Voldemort e seus aliados, porque eles também acreditam no que fazem e seguem as ordens do Lord até o final. É contra isso que lutamos, e é contra isso que devemos vencer. É contra a ideologia de Voldemort que batemos de frente, não é contra o bruxo como pessoa, mas ao que ele representa. Por isso não tenham medo dele, mas da influência que ele pode ter sobre vocês...

- E é por isso que vocês precisam estar seguros do que fazem! – completou Tonks, olhando para Lupin.

Os meninos ficaram calados por algum tempo. Harry pensava freneticamente no que dissera Lupin e Tonks. Eles estavam certos! Ele acreditava no que fazia, e o que mais desejava era terminar com esse reinado de Terror que assolava o mundo mágico. Agora o que precisava era se tornar um bom auror para ter a capacidade de vencer Voldemort e os Comensais e vingar seus pais e Sirius. "Concentração e força de vontade", isso lembrava a Harry as magias avançadas, e ele estava decidido a aprender de qualquer forma, para ter uma vantagem e não se sentir desprevenido e sem forças simplesmente por perder a varinha...

Olhou para os amigos. Todos pareciam absortos em reflexões e tinham no semblante a preocupação estampada. O garoto se levantou e bateu a palma da mão na mesa, chamando a atenção para si.

- Todos sabemos o que temos que fazer. Vocês sabem que devemos ajudar a acabar com Voldemort para que o mundo mágico tenha paz de novo. Eu sei, e vocês sabem, contra o que lutar, e mesmo sem sermos Guardiões iríamos lutar! Não temos que ter receio de ter aceitado esse cargo, mas temos que aproveitar a oportunidade de aprendermos mais e estarmos mais preparados para a guerra. Ou vocês acham que teríamos tudo isso apenas como estudantes normais? Vamos agradecer Lupin e Tonks pela ajuda e encarar as responsabilidades que essa decisão acarreta! Vocês estão comigo? – ele sorriu. Sentia uma ligeira vertigem ao olhar nos olhos de cada um de seus melhores amigos, sabia que isso significava que eles também correriam perigo por estarem muito próximos de Harry, mas o garoto não conseguira e nem tinha mais forças para se afastar deles e o máximo que poderia fazer era prepara-los para terem uma chance de vencerem ou pelo menos não se sentirem desprevenidos contra um comensal. Eles não podiam estar despreparados, porque apenas "estar" com Harry Potter já era um risco de vida.

Harry sentiu uma pontada no coração ao pensar assim, e toda uma avalanche de emoções percorreu o seu corpo, mas ele tinha que ser forte. Estava disposto a se sacrificar por qualquer um deles, mas tinha a consciência que se morresse daria a vitória imediata a Voldemort, e isso não podia permitir. Teria que vencer, e por mais que se sentisse egoísta pensando nisso, ele se sentia muito mais forte quando tinha seus amigos por perto.

Sorriu feliz e agradecido quando todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça e com brilho nos olhos. Eles estavam com Harry.

XXXXX

- Agora que estamos conversados – disse Lupin sem esconder o sorriso de satisfação ao olhar os garotos – e depois desse discurso empolgante de Harry – completou rindo e deixando o garoto envergonhado.

- É por isso que ele é o nosso Chefe! – disse Neville entrando na brincadeira.

- Isso mesmo. Viva o nosso Chefinho! – disse Rony sobre as gargalhadas dos outros e levando um soco de Harry, que acabara rindo também.

- Bom, bom... Percebo que vocês entenderam bem o que eu e Tonks dissemos, e isso nos deixa realmente feliz.

- E agora vem a recompensa por serem meninos tão inteligentes. – disse Tonks zombeteira, abrindo a caixa de madeira que Dobby trouxera. – Essas são as suas capas, que deverão usar quando estiverem em serviço tanto dentro do castelo quanto fora dele. Não precisam usar durante as aulas, mas serão apresentados para todo o castelo assim. – ela disse sorridente, levantando uma das capas de dentro da caixa.

Era muito bonita. De um pano furta-cor, meio preto meio verde. Com o brasão de Hogwarts bordado elegantemente no lado esquerdo do peito e o símbolo do Ministério na manga direita. Era longa e de abotoadores prata. Hermione e Gina vibraram de alegria e até os meninos gostaram.

- Tá bom, – disse Rony com um sorrisinho de lado – isso vai ser ótimo para agradar as meninas da escola!

Todos riram, com exceção das próprias meninas e Lupin disse em tom brincalhão, mas com o semblante sério:

- Se eu pegar você paquerando pela escola com o uniforme de trabalho será demitido Ronald Weasley!

Riram ainda mais da careta do garoto. Tonks distribuiu as capas aos seus donos e todos foram dormir.

Harry trocou de roupa, deu "boa noite" aos amigos e se deitou, fechando as cortinas de sua cama. Descansou a cabeça no travesseiro lentamente e de repente sentiu que todo o peso que acumulara durante a semana havia desaparecido. Estava mais calmo e dormiu rapidamente, pensado nas caras que iam fazer todos do castelo no outro dia, quando o vissem com aquela capa com um "C" bordado de prata no lado direito do peito, que representava o seu cargo como o Chefe dos Guardiões-Específicos de Hogwarts.

XXXXX

Harry levantou tarde. Já passavam das duas horas quando finalmente saiu do dormitório. Era um dia de descanso para os meninos, porque logo à noite todos chegariam no Castelo para o início do ano letivo.

O garoto se sentia bem melhor naquela tarde do que há dias. Dormira como a muito não fazia e já estava até um pouco ansioso para a sua segunda cerimônia de apresentação. "Será que isso nunca acaba? Que burocracia...", pensava Harry enquanto descia as escadas para encontrar os amigos.

Todos já haviam almoçado e conversavam tranqüilamente durante uma partida de Snape-explosivo.

- Ahhh, até que enfim você acordou! Estava quase subindo pra te chutar da cama! – disse um Rony alegrinho, enquanto reunia o baralho sobre a mesa.

- Acho de muito bom gosto você não ter feito isso, Roniquinho – disse Harry com um tom irônico na voz e arrancando risadas dos outros. – E também é muito difícil acreditar que você sairia da mesa agora que está ganhando... – concluiu com um sorriso no rosto e dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Harry, Dobby disse para que assim que você acordasse descesse à cozinha para comer algo. – disse Hermione e olhando profunda e calmamente para o garoto. Harry desviou os olhos da menina, sabia que fora ela que impedira Rony de acorda-lo mais cedo e queria agradecer pela compreensão, mas o jeito que ela olhava para ele incomodava um pouco – Harry sabia que ela perguntaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, porque ele estava se portando assim.

- Bom, já que é assim eu vou descer à cozinha, daqui a pouco volto. – disse rapidamente e saindo logo depois pelo buraco do retrato.

Era estranho sentir o Castelo tão vazio e silencioso. Harry caminhava calmamente pelos antigos e tão conhecidos corredores como se fizessem parte de um lugar que ele nunca tivesse percorrido. Alguma coisa estava estranha... De repente ouviu um burburinho no andar de baixo e desceu as escadas para ver o que era.

No corredor leste do terceiro andar Snape e Minerva conversavam apressadamente. O garoto achou muito estranho, desde que viera para Hogwarts não vira nenhum dos professores. Harry se aproximou e escondeu atrás da estátua da bruxa carcomida para escutar melhor.

- Vocês a encontraram? Ele sabe onde ela está? – perguntava McGonagall sofregamente ao colega.

- Ainda não. Na última emboscada ela escapou sem deixar pistas, o Lord está furioso – respondeu Snape seriamente, olhando para os lados do grande corredor. - Hoje tem uma reunião da Ordem. Peça para o Prof. Dumbledore me esperar para começar, trarei a últimas notícias. Depois do que Arthur me disse estou um pouco preocupado com a segurança dos garotos.

- Tudo bem, direi ao diretor. Mas não se preocupe com os garotos, Tonks e Lupin disseram que eles estão bem e progredindo bastante, principalmente Harry.

- A minha preocupação maior é com Melissa...

- A Lua Cheia está próxima Severo, precisamos acha-la logo! – Minerva disse com a voz angustiada.

- Teríamos que encontra-la hoje Minerva. Essa noite começa a transição, você sabe...

- Oh! Então vá logo e diga para o Quim e Shwam se apressarem na investigação. Ela tem que estar em algum lugar sagrado essa noite!

- Nós sabemos. Bom, estou indo, não sei se chego a tempo do banquete, mas venho para e reunião.

- Tenha cuidado Severo.

- E você também Minerva!

Snape saiu andando rapidamente pelo corredor, ia descer as escadas onde Harry estava. O garoto saiu em disparada para os andares de baixo, não queria que o professor o encontrasse ali. Só parou de correr quando estava de frente para o quadro de frutas que dava para a cozinha. Harry se recostou na parede, fazendo um esforço para não ofegar e chamar a atenção para si.

- Então, o que a luz cheia faz com ela? Porque eles estão tão preocupados em acha-la logo?

"Afinal, sou uma Druida, da 17ª Geração: A Geração da Lua!". A voz da menina ecoou na mente de Harry, ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Tenho certeza que as tragédias que aconteceram há 15 anos atrás se repetirão", Harry abriu os olhos com temor, sentindo as palavras de Madame Pince cravarem-lhe na pele. – O que está acontecendo?

XXXXX

Rony socou a porta do banheiro.

- Anda Harry, senão vamos chegar atrasados! Já estão quase todos prontos! Tonks disse que o trem está para chegar, anda logo!

Harry mantinha os olhos fechados e sentia a água bater-lhe nas costas. Tentava não pensar muito, mas sabia que alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo e seu coração estava apertado.

Não parava de se lembrar da cena que presenciara na antiga estação: Melissa presa, torturada e semi-morta. Não queria, não queria que isso voltasse a acontecer. Balançou a cabeça, espalhando água para todos os cantos e desligou o chuveiro. Se enrolou na toalha e foi para o dormitório.

Um Rony nervoso dava voltas pelo quarto enquanto Neville tentava dar um nó na gravata.

- Até que enfim Harry! Estávamos preocupados!

- Pára de nervosismo Rony, já passamos por isso antes. É só uma cerimônia, não a preparação para um duelo. – disse Harry com pouca paciência. Pegou suas roupas e se trocou rapidamente. Depois de dado o nó na gravata e arrumado a blusa pegou a capa estendida sobre a cama, ainda a admirou por um tempo antes de joga-la sobre o ombro e prender a fivela prateada. Olhou-se no espelho e achou estranha a imagem: parecia muito mais forte e crescido do que se lembrava que era. Havia tirado os óculos e por um feitiço que Tonks havia lhe ensinado podia ficar sem eles por algumas horas – o que era perfeito em um duelo! "Nada pior do que perder os óculos nessa hora, não é mesmo?" – dissera a mulher com um sorriso quando o vira praticando o feitiço. A falta dos óculos e a capa nova realçaram a beleza do menino e até ele estava gostando do que via.

Harry voltou à realidade ao escutar o vigésimo suspiro de Neville e foi ajudar o amigo com a gravata. Logo os meninos desceram para a Sala Comunal e ficaram a esperar as garotas. Elas desceram assim que Lupin apareceu pelo buraco para chamá-los: todos já haviam chegado e a cerimônia tinha começado.

Eles saíram para o Salão, e Harry não podia deixar de reparar os olhares de Rony para Hermione, que estava ainda mais bonita hoje. Harry sorriu e voltou sua atenção para o caminho. Chegaram na porta do salão e podia escutar a seleção acontecendo.

- Warrp, Elisa – fez-se ouvir a voz de Minerva.

- Corvinal! – exclamou o Chapéu Seletor depois de um pequeno intervalo de tempo. Ouviram palmas para a nova corvinal e depois mais um silêncio. Dumbledore havia se levantado e iria começar o discurso de ano novo. Harry sentiu o coração parar de bater por um leve momento e respirou, tentando se acalmar.

- Boa noite, queridos alunos! Nada me alegra mais do que vê-los aqui esta noite! – disse com sua voz retumbante. – E fico contente que o momento que passamos não tenha tirado de vocês a fé e a certeza de que Hogwarts é o nosso lar. Não podemos deixar de acreditar que Voldemort será vencido com a nossa união, pois a discórdia entre amigos é a arma mais forte para a vitória das forças das trevas, e combateremos isso juntos! – fez-se um longo período de silêncio. Harry torceu as mãos, nervoso. – Mas não podemos ser ingênuos em pensar que apenas a nossa união irá vencer, precisamos agir, isso é certo. Por isso, em uma ação conjunta com o Departamento da Segurança Mágica do Ministério da Magia. Como todos vocês já sabe, foram criados novos cargos, sendo o mais relevante para nós os Guardiões. – Dumbledore deu uma pausa até todos os murmúrios cessarem. – E Hogwarts foi beneficiada com a designação da uma divisão especial: os Guardiões-Específicos. – dessa vez fizeram-se ouvir gritos e conversas ansiosas. Parecia que muitos já tinham ouvido falar do caso, mas com o ataque dos Comensais o Ministério havia vetado informações e ninguém sabia quem eram os Guardiões de Hogwarts.

- Depois de muitos testes e escolhas, foram determinadas para o cargo sete pessoas, todas elas estudantes da escola. – O diretor sorriu perante o silêncio abismado que percorreu o Salão. – Que entrem os Guardiões-Específicos de Hogwarts!

Lupin abriu a porta sorridente e deu espaço para os garotos passarem. Harry deu o primeiro passo, puxando a fila para dentro do Salão. O entalhe prateado da sua capa brilhou e o grande "C" pode ser visto por todos. O garoto sorriu nervoso quando viu as caras surpresas dos colegas e se encaminhou para a mesa dos professores, Tonks sorria triunfante e parecia feliz de vê-lo sem os óculos.

Quando os meninos chegarem e se enfileiraram em frente à mesa, Dumbledore deu a volta e se postou ao lado de Harry. O garoto queria sorrir de felicidade ao ver a expressão de Malfoy. Praticamente toda a mesa da Sonserina espumava de raiva.

- Esses alunos foram escolhidos por suas aptidões e experiências, e têm no currículo mágico um duelo direto contra os Comensais da Morte! – várias exclamações foram ouvidas, Harry voltou a ficar sério. A excitação estava passando e o peso do cargo voltava inteiro sobre o garoto. – Com vocês: Virgínia Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbotton, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Melissa Handrix, que não está aqui e será também uma nova aluna de Hogwarts e, como chefe do grupo e responsável, Harry Potter – o garoto deu um passo a frente ao ser apresentado, assim como todos os outros. Um zunido espantado percorreu todo o salão com o anúncio de Harry. "É ele mesmo?", perguntou Parvati na mesa da Grifinória. Harry só pode sorrir...

Nesse momento uma explosão foi ouvida. As paredes tremeram com o impacto e Harry teve que se segurar para não cair. Um segundo depois a porta foi aberta com estrondo e uma Melissa coberta de sangue entrou no Salão. Ela carregava dois corpos. Eram homens encapuzados...

Continua...


	14. Lágrimas e Vingança

**Capítulo 14:** Lágrimas e vingança

Fez-se um silêncio terrível no Salão. Melissa continuava parada à porta, olhando ferozmente para um ponto atrás de Harry e, antes que o garoto pudesse expressar qualquer reação, ela jogou os dois corpos no chão – que caíram com um baque surdo e agourento.

Dumbledore se mexeu, dando um passo para frente e erguendo a palma da mão no instante em que a menina avançou. Melissa parou, olhando ameaçadoramente para o Diretor e só assim Harry pode perceber que seus olhos estavam novamente amarelos, brilhantes... medonhos!

- Não é você que vim ver hoje, Tio. Onde ele está? – perguntou com uma voz grutal. Harry percebera que fora com um incomensurável esforço que fizera isso, pois não parecia propensa a diálogos.

- Não sei sobre quem você se refere, Mel. Mas peço que me espere na minha sala. Já assustou os alunos demais...

Um dos corpos caídos no chão se mexeu, levando muitas pessoas a se levantarem e correrem para longe da porta. Melissa não se dignou a olhar para o chão, rapidamente ergueu a varinha e conjurou uma gaiola flutuante, que prendeu ambos os corpos. Tornou a olhar para a mesa dos professores, dessa vez havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Se não fosse Ele, seria você! Não é mesmo, Fudge? – Melissa retornou sua caminhada, a gaiola balançando assustadoramente enquanto flutuava à esquerda de sua conjuradora. – Seus aurores estavam no povoado... o que pretendia fazer?

Harry e muitos outros se voltaram para o fundo do Salão. Lá, sentado à esquerda do cadeirão de Dumbledore estava Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia. Um ódio cego percorreu o corpo do garoto e ele sentiu a mão de Hermione fechar-se sobre a sua, impedindo que pegasse a varinha.

- Q... Que?... Sobre o que ela está falando? Faça-a parar Dumbledore, ou...

- OU O QUE? – gritou Melissa avançando sobre a mesa. Dumbledore se interpôs barrando a menina, e ela parou antes mesmo de encostar-se ao professor. Harry pode ver o quanto estava transtornada: seu rosto tinha profundos cortes, mas nada se comparava aos sulcos formados pela raiva; seus olhos – que apresentavam a tonalidade amarelo animalesca da outra ocasião – estavam muito vermelhos e inchados pelo choro; seus cabelos, antes sedosos e brilhantes, estavam embaraçados, sujos e cobertos de sangue.

Melissa olhou rapidamente para Dumbledore, abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Parecia cansada, profundamente cansada e uma aura escura e fria a envolvia.

- Você fará o que Fudge? Mandará me prender? Ou quem sabe matar meu Mestre? – um murmúrio percorreu o Salão. Fudge balbuciou algumas palavras ininteligíveis, mas Dumbledore pousou as mãos nos ombros da garota.

- Melissa, o que houve? Onde está Liam? – perguntou baixinho. A pergunta teve um efeito impressionante sobre a menina. De repente ela pareceu menos forte, menos ágil, menos perigosa. Foi murchando, até voltar a ser pequena, com aquela aparência frágil acentuada pela palidez de sua pele, que contrastava com o vermelho forte do sangue que ainda escorria dos cortes. Ela se virou, balançou a cabeça e controlou o choro mais uma vez. Parou olhando para a gaiola que flutuava a dois metros do chão.

- Eu... cheguei tarde demais... – disse, alguns minutos depois, em um fio de voz. Dumbledore deixou escapar um suspiro triste e Harry pode ouvir McGonagall prender um soluço e chorar baixinho.

Melissa se virou, olhando-os agora com um misto do desespero e dor.

- Ele ainda estava vivo... gritou para eu fugir... mas Ele estava lá... foi Ele... – ela se voltou repentinamente para a gaiola e com um movimento rápido da varinha fez com que ela se espatifasse na parede. Meninas gritaram e ouve mais uma correria, muitos pareciam querer sair logo do Salão. – ELES É QUE DEVIAM ESTAR MORTOS! – ela ergueu a mão para a porta, que se fechou com uma rajada de vento.

Todos pararam, olhando para a menina como se ela fosse um monstro, ou pior, um Comensal da Morte.

- Porque vocês gritam? Todos têm varinha, porque não me enfrentam? São fracos... todos... FRACOS! – gritou e caiu no chão com as mãos sobre a barriga. Logo seus dedos estavam cheios de sangue e um filete vermelho saiu de sua boca.

- Mesmo que a raiva te cegue, você não deve jogar em inocentes a sua frustração Melissa. E mesmo que Liam tenha morrido você não pode abandonar seus ensinamentos. – disse Dumbledore calmamente, mas com uma voz embargada. Harry sentia seus pés presos no chão, mas uma vertigem o invadia. Ela estava ali, a metros dele, toda machucada e chorando e ele não conseguia ir até lá. Simplesmente tinha medo.

- Eu... fui fraca. Eu sou fraca! Mesmo com tudo isso... – sua voz foi ficando mais forte e ela começou a se levantar. – Depois de ter visto eles o torturando eu... e-eu não consegui... eu não consegui... – Já em pé ela jogou a varinha no chão e ergueu as mãos para o teto avermelhado pelas pesadas nuvens de chuva. – Mas agora... eu matarei os Comensais que mataram meu Mestre! – uma lufada de vento invadiu o Salão. Os dois corpos foram erguidos no ar em meio a um rodamoinho, os olhos de Melissa novamente amarelos.

- EU NÃO PERMETIREI QUE FAÇA ISSO NA MINHA ESCOLA! – bradou Dumbledore, sua voz ecoando com força pelas paredes. Ele ergueu a própria varinha, apontando para o peito de Melissa.

Ela abaixou a cabeça. O vendaval desapareceu da mesma forma que sugira e os homens despencaram no chão, mas com um movimento rápido Dumbledore evitou que se espatifassem. Melissa deixou suas mão caírem ao longo do corpo, mas antes que caísse Harry se precipitou pelo Salão e a segurou em seus braços

- Melissa, sou eu... – disse Harry em seu ouvido e virando seu rosto para encará-lo. Melissa piscou, Harry sentia o sangue quente da menina molhando suas vestes.

- Harry... que bom que você está aqui... pelo menos você... eu ainda tenho. – disse fraca. Eles se entreolharam por segundos e então a cabeça da menina tombou para o lado, com os olhos parcialmente fechados.

Um grito do horror ficou preso na garganta de Harry. Imediatamente ele ergueu o corpo sem vida de Melissa e saiu correndo para a Ala Hospitalar, o coração esfacelado pelo desespero...

XXXXX

Já eram duas horas da manhã.

Rony e Hermione tinha ido para a Sala Comunal há algum tempo, mas Harry se recusava a sair de perto de Melissa. Lembrava de sentir uma felicidade radiante quando Madame Pomfrey dissera que a garota não estava morta, mas que demoraria a se recuperar. E mesmo assim Harry não queria sair da porta da enfermaria, mas lá dentro estava apenas Dumbledore, curvado sobre a cama de Melissa.

Os amigos contaram que assim que Harry saiu do Salão carregando Melissa, explodiram gritos de revolta e muitos choravam de medo. Dumbledore teve que organizar tudo aos gritos e pediu aos Guardiões que colocassem todos em seus lugares nas mesas. Aurores invadiram o Salão e retiraram os dois corpos desacordados, mas Hermione ouvira um deles comentando que ainda estavam vivos. Fudge parecia revoltado e falava para quem quisesse ouvir que voltaria pra prender Melissa. Dumbledore se irritou e pediu nada educadamente que Cornélio fosse para a sua sala, onde foi seguido de perto por um Hagrid nada feliz com seus comentários. Depois de tudo o Diretor fizera um discurso onde não conseguira disfarçar sua tristeza.

Dissera que Melissa era especial, e que por isso muitos andavam atrás dela – principalmente Voldemort. Dissera que uma pessoa muito querida tinha sido assassinada, e que essa pessoa era como um pai para Melissa. Dissera que todos não tivessem rancor, nem medo da garota, porque ela era o que podíamos chamar de Protetora para todos em momentos como esse. "Mas pensem! Se vocês tivessem o poder, e nada a perder, vingariam a morte de seus pais? – o silêncio reinou novamente – Por isso não a julguem. Ela é apenas mais uma vítima do sofrimento e desespero causados por Voldemort, e é também especialmente visada por ele...".

XXXXX

Madame Pomfrey ainda brigava com Harry às 3 horas, quando McGonagall surgiu pelas escadas. Passou por eles sem dizer nada e entrou na enfermaria. Conversou rapidamente com Dumbledore e este se levantou como se acordasse de um transe, passou pela professora e disse com uma voz triste e carregada:

- Fique com ela Harry, não quero que acorde e esteja sozinha.

Harry entrou na enfermaria sem que pedissem duas vezes, passou pelo cortinado e pode ver a garota deitada na cama. Ela ainda estava muito pálida e seu semblante não era plácido, na verdade, parecia estar passando por um pesadelo muito ruim. Às vezes murmurava palavras em uma língua estranha e se contorcia, com que se protegendo de alguma dor. Harry se levantou da cadeira e sentou na beirada da cama, segurou uma das mãos de Melissa e passou os dedos levemente sobre seu rosto, agora coberto de bandagens, e ela soltou um gemidinho de dor que assustou o garoto.

Ele suspirou e acariciou seus longos cabelos, brincado com seus cachos, que voltaram a ser sedosos depois de cuidados pela Madame Pomfrey. E foi com uma surpresa emocionante que a viu abrir os olhos e sorrir para ele.

- Olá! – disse com uma voz fraca, ainda piscando os olhos para se acostumarem à luz.

- Não diga nada – disse Harry com um sussurro. Inclinou-se sobre a menina e seus lábios se encontraram, dessa vez de uma forma carinhosa e leve. "Sim. Ela voltou... não deixarei que parta mais...", pensava quando abriu os olhos e ainda encontrou Melissa ali, sorrindo para ele.

- Hum... – gemeu e se arrumou na cama. – Seria bom acordar todos os dias assim. – disse um pouco mais animada.

- Isso poderá ser facilmente providenciado. – disse Harry rindo e arrumando seus travesseiros para que pudesse se sentar. – Você está melhor?

Ela não respondeu e Harry sabia que para ela era difícil, enfrentara a mesma coisa com a morte de Sirius. Mas ela apenas olhou por um segundo a porta da enfermaria, logo depois tirou as bandagens do rosto e – para profunda surpresa do garoto – seu rosto não aparentava nem sinais de ter recebido muitos cortes há apenas algumas horas atrás.

- Mas... como? – perguntou, não escondendo a perplexidade.

- Ah, bom! Digamos... que essa é uma das "propriedades" dos Druidas, e extremamente visada por muitos! – comentou, com uma sombra presparsando seus olhos azuis límpidos. Harry suspirou e abaixou os olhos, queria perguntar o que a deixara tão transtornada, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente.

- Não se preocupe comigo Harry. – ela levantou seu rosto carinhosamente, forçando-o a encará-la. – Acho que todos no Castelo me acham uma louca, certo?

Harry riu. – Não tive a oportunidade de escutar os comentários, mas acho que você é a nova DiLua de Hogwarts! E muito mais perigosa!!! – completou, tentando animá-la.

- Estava com saudades! – os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas e Harry a abraçou fortemente.

- Onde você estava? Queria me deixar louco de preocupação? Não me deixaram sair pra procurá-la, você perdeu todos os treinos e a Cerimônia de Apresentação para a escola... – ela se desvencilhou de seus braços e limpou as lágrimas na manga da camisola.

- Eu voltei para a floresta. Precisava de um tempo para refletir, como no passado. Mas a floresta não me trouxe o conforto que esperava... pensava em você, na Mione, na Tia Minerva, em todos que conheci a tão pouco tempo e que se tornaram tão especiais para mim. – ela olhou para Harry como que pedindo ajuda. – Eu sempre, sempre, fui sozinha. Tinha minhas plantas, meus animais. Amo conversar com eles e o que mais sentia falta da Inglaterra era dos animais da Floresta Proibida. Mas, os humanos se transformaram em algo constante da minha vida e, apesar do meu repúdio inicial, aprendi muito com eles. E ainda aprendo! – ela sorriu. – A Grande Mãe me ensinou a amá-los e decidi sair da floresta e encarar Hogwarts de frente, como fez minha mãe um dia. Mas... encontrei Comensais no caminho de volta e eles riam e comentavam que seu Lorde estava indo acabar com o velho Traidor, que é como os "Bruxos Puros-sangues" chamavam meu mestre. – de seus olhos pularam grandes lágrimas, e ela parou de falar.

- Tudo bem Mel, você não precisa me contar isso agora. – mas ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente, afastando o choro e continuou, mais decidida.

- Viajei instantaneamente para a Espanha. Vivíamos em um vilarejo pequeno em Andalucía, onde temos alguns resquícios do que sobraram das verdejantes florestas, e corri para nossa casa. A Marca Negra não estava no céu, por isso acreditei ter chegado a tempo... tudo isso foi ontem à noite...

Ela parou o relato, mas Harry deixou que continuasse quando estivesse pronta. Não acreditava que pudesse ter enfrentado aquilo tudo sozinha, ela parecia tão frágil!

- Lá dentro estavam dois comensais, juntamente com seu Lorde. Eles torturavam meu Mestre Liam. Voldemort queria alguma coisa dele, não sei bem o que era, pois falava na língua das cobras, que não domino claramente. Eu devia ter me escondido e atacado, usando os métodos druidicos, mas eu gritei. – agora ela já chorava, sem se preocupar em esconder e gesticulava febrilmente. – Eu fui burra e gritei de desespero e meu Mestre parece ficado realmente angustiado comigo. Eu não devia estar ali e percebi na hora que tinha estragado tudo: Voldemort estava atrás de mim! Os Comensais riram e avançaram, mas achei que até usando uma varinha pudesse derrotá-los, não pareciam muito espertos. – e ela deu um sorrisinho. – Estava certa: eles não eram espertos, mas eras gigantes e em dois! Me atingiram com Maldições Imperdoáveis, mas os derrotei logo, e apesar de machucada fui ajudar meu Mestre. Ahhh... devo dizer que apanhei bastante de Voldemort, mas no momento em que larguei a varinha para lutar como sei melhor chegarem mais Comensais e me atacaram. Sabia que meu Mestre ainda estava vivo, Voldemort não o mataria tão fácil, mas ele estava fraco demais para me ajudar e já eram seis contra um. Derrubei mais alguns Comensais e outros desaparataram e, quando lutava contra um homem particularmente grande ouvi Ele dizer "Avada Kedrava" – Melissa soluçou e Harry segurou sua mão mais forte. – Me voltei para eles e vi meu Mestre cair no chão, morto. Depois disso... a raiva! Fiquei cega, derrubei todos que ainda estavam lá, mas Voldemort desaparatou. E, mesmo depois de tudo, eu não consegui matar os Comensais, simplesmente, não consegui. Não consegui vingá-lo. – ela parou de vez, se escondendo sobre a coberta.

- Não é sua culpa Mel! Você fez o que pode! O que estava a seu alcance e sei que seu Mestre teve orgulho de vê-la se defendendo sozinha... – ela deu sorrisinho fraco, olhando para ele.

- Acho que ele ficou feliz em me ver usando uma varinha, era tudo o que sempre quis, que eu explorasse meu "lado" bruxo.

- Então você deve se orgulhar de ter tido ele como Mestre e seguir em frente. – disse uma voz cansada vinda da porta. Dumbledore estava parado, olhando os dois. Tinha um semblante menos pesado, agora que vira Melissa acordada.

- Madame Pomfrey me disse que você acordaria em, pelo menos, uma semana. Mas vejo que já está pronta para outra. – disse se aproximando e sentando na cadeira deixada vazia por Harry.

- Não mesmo! – comentou Melissa energicamente. – Hum... Tio...

- Está tudo bem. Já resolvi os mal-entendidos com os alunos e conversei com Cornélio, ele concordou em não prendê-la... agora. – ele sorriu com se comentasse o tempo. – Por enquanto, você se tornará apenas mais uma estudante de Hogwarts e tomará seu lugar como Guardiã-específica.

- Mas eu pensei que Fudge não permitiria...

- Ah, ele não seria burro em perder uma proteção como sua para o Castelo, Mel. Se ocorrerem mortes aqui, ele perderá, imediatamente, seu posto como Ministro! Você acha que por uma richa ele arriscaria o que lhe é tão precioso?

- Não mesmo! – foi a vez de Harry comentar, e todos riram.

- Eu escutei tudo o que disse, querida. Mas me fale com chegou aqui! – pediu Dumbledore calmamente.

- Ah, sabia que era você atrás da porta! – ela sorriu rapidamente, mas ele se desmanchou quando voltou a contar sua história. – Depois que Voldemort desaparatou os Comensais ainda acordados o seguiram, consegui prender apenas dois, os dois primeiros que me atacaram quando cheguei! Deixei-os presos e saí para o vilarejo em busca de ajuda. Há muitos bruxos lá, eles não gostam muito de mim e evito falar com eles, mas alguns eram amigos de meu Mestre – Harry se lembrou do fragmento de memória que invadira da garota quando ainda estavam no Ministério. "Como ela pode ter suportado viver todo o tempo com aqueles que a prenderam na árvore para torturá-la?", pensou revoltado e Melissa percebera a intenção em seu rosto. – Está tudo bem Harry, eles não me maltrataram dessa vez. Me ajudaram com as honras fúnebres e a organizar a casa semi-destruída.

- E porque você veio atrás de Fudge? – perguntou Dumbledore rapidamente.

- Quando fui ao vilarejo, encontrei aurores que trabalham exclusivamente para os casos designados por Fudge. Eles estavam lá para interrogar meu Mestre, viram que Voldemort estava atrás dele, mas não fizeram nada. Deixaram que o atacasse! – e antes que Dumbledore perguntasse, ela respondeu. – Fiz com que confessassem. Tenho meus métodos.

- Bom, já mandei alguns membros da Ordem para a Espanha, investigar e organizar o enterro...

- Não se preocupe, eu quero fazer isso. Precisamos seguir os Ritos Sagrados e só eu posso fazê-lo, o senhor sabe bem!

- Mas você está ciente de que não pode sair sozinha, não é mesmo Melissa? – perguntou sério, mas sem desmentir o ela dissera.

- Então peço permissão para levar Harry, Mione e Rony comigo. – Dumbledore sorriu e abriu a boca para falar, mas Melissa não deixou. – Assim como Tonks e Lupin, se achar melhor!

Dumbledore pareceu desistir de argumentar. Conhecia Melissa Handrix demais para saber quando estava irredutível. Olhou para ela com carinho, lembrando de quando havia sido levada, ainda neném, para longe dele. "Mas agora ela voltou. E tem o seu destino nas mãos... mas não só o seu...", pensou calmamente olhando para Harry. Levantou-se e disse, caminhando para a porta:

- Mandarei corujas para os pais de Ronald e Hermione pedindo permissão e conversarei com Ninfadora e Remo. Acho que podemos passar um final de semana sem eles na Guarda. – ele chegou na porta e se virou para eles. – Boa noite. E prepare-se Harry, você vai conhecer a Espanha!

N/A: Ei pessoal!!! Finalmente, estou de volta!!! Infelizmente, passei por meses difíceis e sem computador pra continuar postando... mudei de cidade e saí da casa dos pais, então vcs sabem como eh, neh? Rs!

Agora as coisas estão se ajeitando e resolvi voltar a postar! Já tenho escrito até o cap 16, por isso não devo demorar muito a postar, combinado?

Obrigada pelos comentários, mesmo nesses meses de ausência! E espero sinceramente q continuem gostando dessa fic, pq eh meu xodó máximo! XD

E para esclarecer mais algumas coisinhas:

Essa fic se passa no 6º ano do Harry&Cia em Hogwarts, portando os acontecimentos do sexto livro não se enquadram aki! Mas, mesmo antes da Tia Jô lançar o livro, eu já tinha pensando em diversas coisas q aconteceram ou q são mt parecidas com as q aconteceram, e por isso, não fiz um plágio!

Mas estou mudando um poko pra não ficar feio, não é mesmo? Hehehehe!

Muito obrigada pelo carinho!

Kisses,

Lice-chan


	15. Seleção de Melissa

**Capítulo 15: **Seleção de Melissa

Harry havia se esquecido de um grande detalhe: era segunda-feira!!!

Eles ainda tinham uma longa semana de aulas antes da viagem, e por mais que Melissa argumentasse – depois de devidamente revoltada por ter sido passada para trás pelo "velhinho", como chamava o Diretor – eles teriam que ficar até o final de semana.

»» _Uma hora atrás..._

Assim que o sol se levantou, uma Hermione pálida e esbaforida entrou na enfermaria seguida por um Rony extremamente sonolento. A amiga tinha olheiras e parecia não ter dormido a noite inteira.

- Ahhh... MEL!!! – Hermione gritou quando entrou e viu a menina acordada, ainda conversando com Harry - Você já está bem? Madame Pomfrey disse que você só ia acordar em uma semana!

- Ah! E como você pôde esquecer que eu sou a pessoa mais especial e foda que você conhece? – Harry caiu na risada e até Rony, mesmo sem entender bem o porque daquelas palavras "humildes", riu da cara que Hermione fazia.

De repente Mione pareceu acordar e deu um tapa na própria testa. "Mas é claro" – resmungou olhando para Melissa, que tinha um sorriso nos lábios. E, para surpresa de todos, ela deu um tapa na cabeça da amiga:

- Você devia ter me lembrado!!! Eu passei a noite em claro por sua culpa!!! – disse com raiva, enquanto Melissa massageava a cabeça.

- Mas, Srta. Gênio, eu ia acordar da "quase-morte" só para avisa-la que sou uma druida e que me recupero em 30 minutos de um corte para depois cair na cama desmaiada de novo?! Claro, devia ter pensado nisso enquanto tinha uma hemorragia!!! – disse com todo o sarcasmo e ironia que pode reunir, além do exagero. Harry ainda ria mais abertamente e Hermione o acompanhou juntamente com Melissa. Rony fazia uma careta que estava entre confuso e surpreso.

- O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou sério, quando Hermione dava um abraço sufocante em Melissa. Ela se soltou da menina e se voltou para Rony. – Na verdade, me explique porque você chegou daquele jeito ontem! Se não te conhecesse realmente teria medo! – disse com sinceridade e se sentando na beirada da cama.

Todo o clima de descontração se dissolveu. Hermione olhou irritada para o amigo por trazer aquele assunto logo agora, mas Melissa não se abalou. Ela sabia que teria que conversar com Rony logo, porque ele era o único que ainda não sabia exatamente sobre sua real faceta.

Mas, quando Harry esperava ouvir um pouco mais do que já sabia sobre os druidas, Melissa se desviou do assunto. Disse apenas o que já dissera a Harry no Ministério e não parecia inclinada a responder perguntas mais específicas.

- Acho engraçado eu nunca ter ouvido falar de Druidas. Meus pais nunca comentaram, nem meus irmãos. Assim... se vocês são um tipo de "espécie mágica"... desculpa, Mel – disse depressa, mas a menina apenas confirmou que ele estava certo, os Druidas não eram exatamente humanos normais. – Bom, então porque os bruxos não falam de vocês? Quer dizer, eu nunca ouvi mesmo!!! – ele parecia abismado com isso.

- É pelo simples de fato de estarmos "em extinção", como bem afirmou Fudge. – respondeu com uma careta. – Apenas a "geração antiga", inclua o Tio Dumby como um dos membros mais novos dessa "geração", realmente sabe da nossa existência, além de nós mesmos e os relativamente envolvidos, aí incluam vocês – disse rindo.

Ela então contou tudo sobre a noite passada. Hermione ficou realmente assustada e Rony chocado. Melissa parecia lutar para não chorar de novo e terminou um pouco mais calma, falando das honras fúnebres e da viagem.

- Espero não ter sido precipitada! Se vocês não quiserem ir, não são obrigados, é claro! – mas Rony e Hermione concordaram na hora que iriam e Harry pode ver que Mel ficou muito feliz com a afirmação.

- O que não entendo é porque Fudge estava aqui? Quer dizer, eu vi Dumbledore romper com ele! Por que ele estava na Cerimônia? – perguntou Harry, se lembrando com ódio do ministro.

- Ontem, quando estávamos voltando para os dormitórios, vimos Minerva conversando com Fudge, ela parecia realmente revoltada por ele estar aqui! – disse Rony em tom de segredo.

- É, ele parece ter vindo sem avisar. Acho que queria manter a pose como Ministro da Magia e desconsiderar as entrevistas que Dumbledore deu para a imprensa. Disseram que ele chegou quando Dumbledore já estava no Salão e não podia simplesmente expulsá-lo de lá. – completou Hermione, para depois se virar para Melissa e dizer com um sorriso no rosto. – Não que tenha sido a decisão acertada, não é? Ele acabou com um belo trauma depois de ontem à noite! – eles riram muito e Melissa concordou com as especulações dos amigos de que ela repetiria a dose com prazer.

- Bom, já que está tudo resolvido vou mandar uma carta para meus pais pedindo permissão para viajar, preciso explicar para eles além de Dumbledore, não é mesmo? Ronald, você também vai pedir para seus pais! – disse Mione energeticamente, e antes do garoto responder continuou. – Além disse, temos que ir tomar café logo para receber os horários e assistir as aulas. Ainda bem que temos uma semana até a viagem, preciso saber que roupas levar... – comentava tranqüilamente até que Melissa pulou da cama.

- EU SABIA!!! Tinha sido fácil demais convencer Dumbledore!!! Ele sabia que eu precisava ir agora... ele me enrolou!!! Ahhhhhh... – ela parecia furiosa. – Harry! Porque você não me lembrou que hoje era segunda? Droga! Estou mais uma semana presa aqui!

- Hey! Não joga a culpa em mim! Não sabia que você precisava sair agora! – disse Harry entre nervoso e divertido, vendo o rosto da menina ir de pálido a vermelho intenso em poucos segundos.

- Mas...

Melissa trocou de roupa em tempo recorde e saiu correndo da enfermaria quando Madame Pomfrey saiu da sua salinha para ver que gritos eram aqueles. A menina passou rápido e deixou a enfermeira para trás com tamanha cara de susto ao vê-la acordada e sem nenhum sinal dos cortes que não tivera as forças necessária para impedir que ela saísse como um foguete. Mel foi por passagens que nem os garotos conheciam e correu para a sala do Diretor. Agora, Harry se via tentando segurar Melissa.

- Ahá! Ele vai se ver comigo! Acho que depois de tantos anos ele deve ter caducado e esquecido com quem está falando!

- Ora! Bom dia, querida! – disse uma voz calma e divertida por trás dos garotos. – Já tão disposta logo de manha? Fico feliz em ser alvo de insultos às 7:30... – comentou casualmente. Melissa se desvencilhou dos braços de Harry e encarou Dumbledore.

- Caduco! – disse em alto e bom som. Hermione conteve um grito de censura e Harry e Rony seguraram o riso, mas o diretor soltou uma risada alta e gostosa enquanto abraçava a menina ainda vermelha de raiva.

- Aiai... eu tinha realmente saudades de você em Hogwarts. O engraçado é que não mudou nada desde que tinha 2 anos! – comentou ainda rindo e começando a andar. Melissa fechou a cara.

- Você é um chato! Como ousa me passar para trás? – disse ela com um falso tom irritado.

- E você é uma lerda! – disse Dumbledore calmamente. Mione, Rony e Harry ficaram chocados. – Só percebeu agora? Esperava um escândalo nas escadarias às 4 da manhã!

- Não... – comentou resignada. – E não posso fazer nada? – disse um pouco esperançosa.

- Não! – continuou o diretor mais animado. – Os pais de Rony e Hermione precisam autorizar, e os tios do Harry também. Além disso, Tonks e Lupin não podem abandonar tudo no meio da semana só porque a senhorita não pode aguardar um pouco! – Melissa abriu a boca para reclamar, mas Dumbledore já estava quase virando o corredor para descer as escadas e terminou a conversa com um simples "Não se finja de mimada, Melissa! Eu sei que você não é!".

Ela então relaxou o corpo, mas se lembrou de uma coisa importante e voltou a correr, levando os meninos com ela. Mel parou nas escadas.

- Onde estão minhas coisas? Não espera que vá para a minha seleção com esses trapos, não é mesmo? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- A senha é "princesa". – disse Dumbledore, sem nem ao menos olhar para cima. Harry não entendeu nada, mas isso pareceu ser satisfatório para a menina, que abriu um imenso sorriso e saiu mais uma vez correndo, só parando em frente a uma porta no quarto andar.

- Imagino se você não tivesse quase morrido ontem! Como pode correr tanto? – perguntou Rony arfando e olhando intrigado para a menina, mas ela não lhe dava atenção.

Melissa abriu a porta, mas dentro era só uma sala de aula normal. Ela riu alegremente e fechou a porta de novo. E sem escutar um "Você está ficando louca?" proferido por Rony ela puxou a varinha e trancou a porta, depois se afastou.

- Princesa. – disse para a porta na sua frente e, por mais estranho que possa parecer, ela se transmutou em uma porta maior, de carvalho e toda detalhada. A menina se virou para os amigos: - Bem vindos ao meu quarto!

XXXXX

O quarto era gigante. Tinha janelas enormes, de onde se via as copas das árvores da Floresta Proibida. Era forrado com papel de parede branco com pequenas flores rosas e mobiliado com poucos móveis, todos em carvalho. Uma enorme cama de dossel ocupava uma das paredes, acompanhada por uma mesinha de cabeceira; ao lado da porta estava um incrível armário totalmente detalhado e na outra parede um pequeno sofá e um quadro. Harry entrou para olha-lo melhor.

O retrato fora feito à noite, podia-se ver a grande lua cheia como plano de fundo. Era de uma garotinha que devia ter no máximo 2 anos. Tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuros, estava descalça e vestia um vestidinho branco. Sentava no braço de uma árvore com um pássaro na mão; no chão tinha um unicórnio deitado, branco e imponente, e um unicórnio criança, dourado e que olhava na direção da menina na árvore. Ao fundo um centauro os olhava, desconfiado.

- Você... – disse Harry se virando para olhar Melissa.

- Sim! Eu, quando morava aqui. Vivia na floresta e quando Minerva disse para fazerem um retrato meu, só aceitei se fosse com meus... amigos! – ela sorriu e se voltou para a janela, olhando a grande floresta. – Queria saber o que aconteceu com eles!

Harry se lembrou de uma cena desagradável: um corpo, curvado sobre o dorso de um unicórnio semi-morto em uma clareira da Floresta Proibida. Balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e quando percebeu Melissa conversava animadamente com Mione sobre seu quarto e puxava umas vestes de dentro do malão aos pés da cama.

- Meninos, eu vou tomar banho. Me esperem aqui rapidinho, ok? – disse puxando a mão de Hermione e abrindo uma das portas do guarda-roupa. Era um grande banheiro branco de mármore, mas Harry não pode ver mais, pois logo as meninas trancaram a porta. O barulho dos risinhos ainda podia ser ouvido.

- Uau! – exclamou Rony pela primeira vez. – Isso tudo para uma menininha de 2 anos? Que mundo injusto!!! – comentou, mas rindo mesmo assim. Sentou na cama e mais "Uau"´s foram ouvidos. Harry riu e se voltou novamente para o quadro.

Aquela menininha parecia feliz, mas Harry se lembrou de Melissa dizendo que nunca teve amigos, a não ser os animais da floresta. A infância dela, por mais difícil de acreditar, principalmente depois de ter entrado naquele quarto, não pareceu ao garoto nem um pouco alegre. Ela dissera no primeiro encontro dos dois que treinava desde os três anos. "Três anos! Nossa!!! Nem lembro o que fazia naquela época! No máximo comer, dormir e apanhar de Duda", pensou enquanto avaliava o quadro novamente. Até que seus olhos caíram em uma plaquinha dourada na parte de baixo da moldura.

_Para a Princesa da Lua,_

_Com Amor, Minerva McGonagall._

_(Hogwarts, Floresta Proibida)._

"Princesa da Lua?", Harry riu baixinho. Lembrou-se da profecia, de Voldemort, de todo o peso nas suas costas. Melissa parecia ter esse mesmo peso para carregar, mas porque será? O que significa ela ser da 17ª Geração da Lua? Harry sentia que cada vez sabia menos sobre alguém que já parecia ocupar um espaço muito grande na sua mente. "Você tem que parar de pensar nela, Harry! Ela é só uma amiga... apesar dos beijos... e...", ele balançou a cabeça de novo. Não queria pensar assim em Melissa, mas quando a viu sair do banheiro penteando as longas madeixas negras e com aquele perfume doce no ar não pode impedir que seu coração acelerasse e teve que reprimir uma vontade enorme de correr para beija-la ternamente.

XXXXX

Harry sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória junto com Mione e Rony, Melissa ficara lá fora para entrar quando fosse chamada para a seleção. Assim que os meninos se acomodaram Dumbledore se levantou e o silêncio percorreu o Salão.

- Bom dia a todos! Depois do mal-estar de ontem espero que todos já estejam melhores! E, para nossa grata surpresa, Melissa acordou pela manhã e se sente devidamente bem para comparecer à seleção e às aulas do dia. – um burburinho percorreu o salão e muitos olharam para os lados procurando a garota. – Mas primeiro vocês merecem uma explicação: desde sua fundação, Hogwarts recebe todas as pessoas que apresentem um potencial mágico, independentes de serem trouxas ou bruxos puros-sangues, mas não apenas isso. O Ministério da Magia determina que, por lei, para que os seres chamados Druidas possam participar integralmente da nossa sociedade, têm que passar, no mínimo, por três anos de educação bruxa para, como diz a mesma lei, "melhor socialização e aprendizagem de como lidar em uma sociedade com padrões e leis". – Dumbledore parou de falar, como se aquilo fosse muito difícil para ele, Harry não acreditava no que ouvia, "Melissa tem todo o direito de ser revoltada com o Ministério!", pensou olhando com ódio para Fudge, que ainda estava em Hogwarts e se sentava ao lado de Dumbledore na mesa. – Esquecendo as leis mal formuladas e a cabeça obsoleta de quem criou a Constituição Bruxa, temos o prazer de receber em nossa escola o 20º druida, desde sua fundação: por favor, Melissa Handrix.

Melissa entrou. E mesmo tentando Harry não pode compara-la com a mesma Melissa que entrara ontem por aquelas mesmas portas. Estava simplesmente linda! Quando saíram do quarto Harry não percebeu com que roupa ela estava e nem o que fazia com o cabelo, "Tentava não sentir o perfume dela ao meu lado...", pensou resignado vendo-a entrar. Vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts para garotas: saia, blusa e colete (provavelmente usaria gravata e o brasão depois da seleção das casas!) e nunca o uniforme pareceu tão bonito para Harry. Ele não sabia porque, mas a saia dela parecia mais curta que de todas as outras garotas e mostrava bem as pernas torneadas, o modo como dobrara a manga displicentemente chamava a atenção do garoto, mesmo que não tivesse nada de mais e a camisa, aberta pela falta da gravata, exibia um lindo colar de prata escura com uma única pedra azul, "A cor perfeita dos seus olhos...", pensou Harry, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e observando ela passar por ele. Melissa desviou os olhos, antes presos na mesa dos professores, e olhou para Harry. Aqueles olhos... o coração do menino sofreu outro sobressalto e ele sorriu, radiante, para a menina. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e continuou mais calmamente.

McGonagall deixou o banquinho com o Chapéu-Seletor no centro do palanque e Melissa se sentou, colocando-o na cabeça. Harry estava nervoso, e se ela não fosse da Grifinória? Ela ficaria longe, só se veriam nas aulas e talvez nem freqüentassem as mesmas, porque Harry optara apenas por aquelas necessárias para ser um auror. Já tinham passado 5 minutos quando Melissa soltou uma risada estrondosa e, somente quando parou, o rasgo do Chapéu se abriu e ele gritou: GRIFINÓRIA!

Harry, Mione e Rony bateram palmas alegres, junto com Gina e Neville, mas apenas eles – o Salão continuou em silêncio. Melissa tirou o chapéu da cabeça e o depositou de forma carinhosa no banquinho.

- Você continua o mesmo, não é? – ria-se mais. Todos olhavam para ela como se fosse realmente louca, até que o rasgo do chapéu voltou a abrir.

- E você mudou muito, pequena princesa. Tome cuidado com as decisões que toma e seja bem vinda de volta à Casa! – o Chapéu falou. O Salão agora era o mais barulhento possível, nunca tinham visto o Chapéu falar com ninguém, apenas na hora da seleção e mesmo assim não em voz alta. Melissa voltou-se para todo o Salão e, aparentemente, ficou esperando o silêncio. Quando todos perceberam que ela continuava parada no centro do patamar, todos ficaram quietos.

- _¡__Buenos dias¡Mucho gusto conocerlos! _– mas quando viu que não se fizera entender sorriu e recomeçou - Acabo de voltar da España para minha terra natal e espero que me perdoem pelos acontecimentos de ontem à noite... Mas creio que tudo foi devidamente explicado pelo Professor Dumbledore. - ela subitamente ficou séria. Seu olhar não dava margem a nenhuma pergunta sobre o assunto e uma aura extremamente forte fez-se sentir perto dela. Mas então ela sorriu, aquele sorriso lindo e caloroso e toda essa impressão se dissolveu. – Obrigada por me receberem. Espero aprontar bastante, afinal, fiquei sabendo da enorme perda do Castelo com a saída dos Gêmeos Weasley! – todos riram muito da cara levada que ela fez se virando para a Prof. McGonagall. Caminhou calmamente pela mesa da Grifinória até se sentar ao lado de Harry.

Nesse momento ouviu-se uma explosão e um Pirraça completamente sujo entrou no Salão Principal gritando a plenos pulmões " Explosão de Bomba de Bosta no segundo andar!!!". E enquanto Filch saía xingando tudo quanto era aluno, todos no Salão olharam para Melissa.

- Nem vem! Acabei de sair da enfermaria! – disse sobre o olhar inquisitivo de Minerva McGonagall, mas a partir daí, quando os alunos se referiam a Melissa Handrix comentavam a suprema explosão que deixou o segundo andar interditado por 3 dias e não a cena do Banquete de Seleção...

XXXXX

Harry ficou mais do que feliz quando soube que a aspiração de Melissa era ser aurora. Mas ela fez uma exigência que deixou os amigos abobados: ela escolhera fazer Adivinhação como matéria optativa, enquanto Mione cursava Aritmância e Runas Antigas.

- Mel, tem certeza? Você não conhece a bruxa da Trelawney!!! Ela é péssima!!! – dizia Mione exasperada para uma Melissa sorridente.

- Eu que o diga!!! Conheço a bruxa velha Sibila, mas isso não importa! Ouvi dizer que Firenze está dando aulas em Hogwarts, mas ainda não o vi! Nada me traria maior felicidade que revê-lo... muitos anos se passaram... – sua voz foi sumindo e os olhos desfocaram. Os garotos prenderam a respiração, Harry já vira alguém nesse mesmo estágio de tupor, mas não se lembrava onde. De repente ela balançou a cabeça e continuou a conversa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Mas irei fazer Adivinhação sim! Amo essa matéria a todas as outras, talvez com exceção de Poções... – Harry abriu a boca, abismado. "Ela gosta de poções!!!" Mas Melissa não ligou para a perplexidade dele e continuou. - Não que realmente desse importância a trabalho, mas, depois de tudo o que aconteceu nessa semana, quero ser auror! Com certeza...

Já Hermione, com as suas notas máximas nas disciplinas exigidas para o curso também optara por ser auror, assim como Rony. Hermione costumava se explicar dizendo apenas "Porque quero ser aurora? Porque, simplesmente, Rony não conseguiria passar sem mim. E como sou uma amiga muito boa resolvi ajuda-lo". Harry podia jurar que não tinha nada que deixasse o amigo mais irado.

Eles receberam os horários. Logo na segunda teriam dois tempos de Transfiguração e um de Herbologia de manhã, almoço e dois tempos de Poções à tarde. Os meninos não ficaram nada felizes em ter que agüentar Snape no primeiro dia de aula.

- Mas isso não é nada! – disse uma Hermione chocada enquanto olhava a grade de horários. – Temos Snape as segundas, quartas e sextas! Sendo que segunda e sexta são tempos duplos... com a sonserina! – continuou, arrasada. E, sem animo nenhum eles partiram para a aula de McGonagall.

- Bem vindos alunos do sexto ano! De hoje em diante, após terem escolhidos os cursos que querem seguir, terão aulas mais específicas e complicadas. Isso, é claro, inclui transformações mais difíceis e que requerem maior nível de perícia de vocês, portanto, se não têm tanta facilidade nessa matéria como alguns alunos nessa sala – e aí olhou para Mione e Mel – é melhor estudarem muito ou pensarem em outro curso que não seja necessário essa matéria. – disse em tom definitivo e ameaçador. Como nenhum aluno se manifestou, continuou de forma professoral. – Hoje veremos uma das matérias mais difíceis em toda a Transfiguração, ou quem dirá a mais difícil! Mas vocês não serão obrigados a tentar realizá-la. Apenas veremos suas manifestações, possibilidades e conseqüências. Estudaremos a animagia!

Uma explosão de comentários. Todos comentavam avidamente a matéria e o que já ouviram dizer sobre as transformações. Melissa se levantou e foi falar em particular com a professora, a menina tinha uma expressão séria e Minerva ouviu atentamente as poucas palavras que disse. Mas então a virou para frente da turma e chamou a atenção de todos.

- Senhores, parem a especulação e voltem para a aula! Isso daqui não é a sala comunal para gritarem assim. – disse brava olhando para Dino que levantara a estava encenando o que acontecera a um homem que não conseguira terminar a transformação a ficara completamente deformado. Melissa continuava na frente, ao lado da professora, olhando divertida para os colegas. – Todos vocês devem saber que é muito difícil se transformar em animago, apenas uma dezena de bruxos são atualmente reconhecidos pelo ministério e vocês têm o prazer de terem duas dessas pessoas dentro dessa sala. – mais uma vez a conversa aumentou, todos olhando para a menina ao lado a professora. Melissa agora olhava para o chão, visivelmente constrangida. – Uma delas sou eu mesma, Minerva McGonagall – ela então se transformou em um gato com visíveis marcas nos olhos, mas logo voltou a sua forma normal. Vários aplausos dos alunos, que deixou no rosto de Minerva um meio sorriso. – A outra pessoa é Melissa Handrix, a última animago reconhecida pelo ministério no último século. Melissa, por favor.

A garota deu um passo à frente e olhou para a mesa dos amigos, Harry a olhava impressionado. "Não acredito que ela também é um animago! O que será que não sabe fazer?", se perguntou vendo ela se transformar. No lugar onde estava surgiu um lindo lobo, com a cabeça negra e o corpo cinza claro – quase prateado, seus olhos eram profundamente azuis. Um "ohhhhhhh" percorreu a sala quando o lobo saiu pelas cadeiras, olhando cada um nos olhos. Ele se aproximou de Harry e levantou a cabeça, se apoiando nas pernas do garoto e o olhando longamente. "Esses olhos... é Melissa, com certeza!", pensou sorrindo e acariciando a cabeça do lobo. Ele então deu um salto impressionante e voltou para a frente da classe, voltando a ser uma menina.

- Agora, é o seguinte: se algum de vocês me chamar de "lobinha" ou algum adjetivo representativo ou relativo a minha forma animaga sofrerá até a morte, entenderam? – disse, apontando o dedo em riste para toda a turma e quando viu que muitos afirmavam com a cabeça soltou uma gargalhada. – Vocês não mudam mesmo! Mas sintam-se avisados! – dizendo isso voltou a sua cadeira e a aula seguiu com McGonagall explicando os primeiros passos para a transformação. Harry ainda olhava impressionado para a amiga ao lado, que conversava animadamente com Hermione sobre a matéria.

Era incrível como as notícias corriam rápidas por Hogwarts!

Na hora do almoço toda a escola parecia já saber que Melissa era uma animaga e por onde passavam todos olhavam o grupo com interesse.

- Mal chegou e já faz tanto sucesso! Daqui a pouco você passa o Harry em matéria de "Assunto" da escola, Mel. – disse Rony rindo quando finalmente se viram livres de um grupo de primeiranistas que ficaram uns bons 10 minutos importunando a menina para que ela se transformasse para eles verem, ela prometera que faria isso na hora do almoço para todos no colégio, o que os deixou muito animados.

- Você vai mesmo se transformar na frente de todos, Mel? – perguntou Mione receosa.

- Claro! Promessa é divida! – disse a menina rindo da cara da outra. Mas, como nem tudo é bom, na porta do Salão Principal foram barrados por um grupinho inoportuno da Sonserina. E Malfoy estava, é claro, no meio deles.

- Ora, ora. – disse o loiro platinado saindo da aglomeração e indo à direção dos garotos. – Potter, eu não sabia que além de andar com pobretões e sangues-ruins você também andava com animais! – disse olhando com superioridade para Melissa. Mas antes que Harry pudesse partir o narizinho empinado de Malfoy, Melissa o barrou olhando com ferocidade para o loiro. Harry achou que seria uma boa deixar Mel resolver isso sozinha, "Mal sabe esse idiota o que fez...", pensou sorrindo.

- O que foi? Não vai proteger sua nova amiguinha não? Se acovardou, Potinho? – disse irônico, arrancando gargalhadas dos sonserinos. Harry cruzou os braços e viu Melissa se aproximar dele.

Malfoy olhou um pouco amedrontado para o olhar feroz que ela lhe exibia. Como se fosse um predador encurralando a presa, ela circulou Malfoy, o olhando bem, até parar de frente para o garoto, observando seu rosto.

- Malfoy... suponho! – disse por fim, o olhando de forma inquisitória. Mas o garoto não se deixou intimidar, levantou os olhos e respondeu:

- Sim. Draco Malfoy... por que? Reconheceu meu esplendor? – disse, sarcástico.

- Claro... – respondeu calmamente – o esplendor e o cheiro podre. No caso, o último é mais evidente... – disse sorrindo.

- Não se faça de superior Handrix, você não passa de uma selvagem! – disse com raiva, puxando a varinha e apontando-a para a menina. Uma rajada de vento invadiu o lugar, a varinha de Malfoy foi arrancada da mão do garoto e voou para Melissa.

- Não seja VOCÊ o superior, Malfoy! Se conversasse com seu querido papai, saberia que deveria me temer... e muito! – disse, brincando com a varinha dele nas mãos. – Porque, se não o disseram, eu não sou nada boazinha, tenho sangue druida e bruxo e posso, muito bem, arrancar sua pele com meus dentes, me entende? – disse com uma voz baixa e letal, para logo depois se transformar em lobo e persegui-lo até dentro do Salão mordendo seus calcanhares.

O espetáculo arrancou boas risadas das mesas da Grifinória, da Lufa-lufa e da Corvinal, mas McGonagall não parecia ter gostado nada dessa demonstração gratuita da sua matéria e tirara 20 pontos da menina, não sem antes sorrir para ela.

- Oh, ela é tão condescendente, não é mesmo? Imagino se não fosse minha madrinha! – disse ainda rindo e caminhando para a mesa. Rony ria estrondosamente da cara de Malfoy e assim que chegou na mesa repetiu a cena para quantos pedissem, arrancando mais risadas e espalhando a história por todo o Salão.

- Ah, essa foi para marcar o ano! – dizia contente. – Pena que os Gêmeos não estejam aqui, mas vou mandar hoje mesmo uma carta para eles contando da última. - Nem Hermione reclamou com a amiga da desforra e todos foram muito alegres para a aula de poções, mas Harry podia ver que entre as risadas, Melissa parecia realmente triste.

Lançou um olhar significativo para ela e eles ficaram para trás, deixando Rony e Mione conversarem animadamente na frente.

- Você ficou chateada! – não era uma pergunta, ele via isso nos olhos dela.

- Não posso esconder nada de você, Potter? – disse ela em um tom zombeteiro. – Mas... sim, não é realmente bom ser chamada de animal. – disse baixinho. Harry parou e a envolveu com os braços, o corredor estava vazio agora.

- Não dê ouvidos para o Malfoy, ou pra qualquer pessoa que venha te depreciar desse jeito. Você sabe que é melhor que eles e quase todos no colégio parecem concordar comigo, afinal, não é sempre que fazem Malfoy de palhaço na frente do colégio inteiro e de todos os professores e só se perde 20 pontos para a casa. – disse Harry e Melissa riu, lembrando da cena. – Na verdade, você perdeu os pontos que você mesma conseguiu hoje na aula da Transfiguração, então não tem porque ficar assim! – disse Harry finalizando o assunto. O sinal bateu e eles entraram na masmorra.

Snape estava, como sempre, chato e ensebado.

- Realmente é, para mim, uma surpresa que certos alunos tenham passado nessa matéria e que tenham nota para cursar minha aula. – disse olhando longamente para Harry e Rony. – Mas costumo acreditar que o avaliador deveria ser cego ou daltônico para dar notas relativamente altas para trasgos como alguns nessa sala. – continuou dizendo diretamente para Harry e Rony. O amigo se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, mas Harry continuou a encará-lo.

- Senhor Potter, o que é um óleo atemporal? – perguntou malignamente, olhando o garoto fixamente. Hermione levantou a mão rápido, mas Harry sorriu e respondeu pausadamente.

- É uma poção extremamente difícil de ser realizada, não pela sua realização em si, mas pelos ingredientes, que devem ser colhidos em épocas exatas do ano. Quando aplicado sobre qualquer matéria, esse óleo permite à substância resistir ao tempo. Cada ano de tempo real afetará a matéria como se apenas um dia tivesse passado. Mas o efeito não é duradouro e pode ser removido magicamente, usando um efeito dissipar, por exemplo. – disse seguro e toda sala ficou em um silêncio constrangido. Snape crispou a boca em desagrado e Harry sorriu. Melissa parecia fazer um esforço descomunal para conter a risada e não pode segurar um "Esse é meu garoto!" em tom de deboche, fazendo boa parte da turma rir.

Snape se virou assustadoramente para ela, mas a menina não tirou o riso debochado do rosto, os olhos brilhando. Harry se sentiu apreensivo, Snape sabia ser muito maligno quando queria e esse olhar só podia significar que, se Melissa não se calasse, ia levar uma boa detenção.

- O que é tão engraçado, Handrix? – disse com uma voz estranha, como cuspindo o nome dela.

- Nada em específico – disse calma – Só acho um milagre Trasgos conhecerem Óleos Atemporais – terminou rindo de novo, junto com toda a turma da Grifinória, nem Mione resistiu à gargalhada. Mas, quem pensara que Snape apelaria e expulsaria a menina a pontapés da sala estava completamente enganado. Ele apenas continuou a olha-la de uma forma estranha.

- Você continua metida como sempre. E arrogante! Sempre achei você arrogante demais para uma menina! – disse a olhando com desprezo. – Mas, me diga, continua cantando, dançando e olhando para o céu? Pelo o que eu saiba são as únicas coisas que é capaz de fazer. – disse irônico.

- Ahhh... deixe VOCÊ de ser metido e admita que adora minha canções! Ou então me faça uma pergunta, duvido que não saiba responder... – disse em desafio. A turma inteira olhava aquilo com se fosse irreal. Ela estava troçando com Snape!

- Você não passa de uma inconveniente, mas não posso dizer que seja burra! Creio que saiba muito sobre poções, sendo filha de quem é!

Melissa ficou em silêncio por muito tempo, apenas o encarando com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Vejo que não consegue esquecer o passado, Severo. – disse com uma voz etérea, ainda o olhando fixamente. Snape tremeu, Harry pode ver pequenas gotas de suor formarem-se em suas têmporas. Ela cortou o contato com os olhos do professor e ele respirou profundamente, falando com uma voz ainda mais letal.

- E vejo que você está cada vez mais intrometida! O peso do seu _geis _fez muito mal para seu ego. – ela riu estrondosamente enquanto Snape ainda parecia se recuperar.

- Sim, sim... devo concordar com você. Mas isso é assunto que diz respeito apenas a mim, a não ser que esteja interessado em passar, digamos, informação para alguém, estou certa? – disse irônica, carregando a frase de significados. "Ela está falando de Voldemort... Será que Snape está informando ao Lord o que ela faz aqui? E o que é esse tal de _geis_?", pensou Harry, tentando decifrar alguma coisa no olhar da menina ao seu lado.

Mas Snape tinha as mãos e a boca crispadas e parecia querer arrancar os olhos da garota a sua frente. A tensão era palpável na sala, mas antes que alguma coisa mais acontecesse ouviram umas batidinhas na porta e Dumbledore entrou. No mesmo instante o clima se dissolveu e Snape se dirigiu ao Diretor.

- Por favor, Severo. Posso pedir a Srta. Handrix emprestado um pouco. Tem alguém muito interessado em vê-la. – disse sorrindo para a menina e na porta apareceu Firenze, o centauro.

Ela deu gritos de alegria e saiu correndo do fundo da masmorra enquanto o centauro entrava. Ele abriu os braços e ela pulou até ele, ficando assim, sem dizer nada, por uns bons minutos.

- Bom Prof. Dumbledore, acho que já está bom de sentimentalismos por hoje na minha aula. Se a Srta. quiser se retirar sinta-se à vontade. – disse Snape educado, mas muito a contragosto. Harry jurava que se Dumbledore não tivesse aparecido, a menina ia perder, no mínimo, 50 pontos para a Grifinória. Ela apenas lhe reservou um sorriso de triunfo e saiu com os outros da sala, juntando seu material com a varinha e fazendo-o flutuar atrás de si.

Snape estava furioso. E ficou ainda mais enquanto Harry respondia corretamente todas as perguntas e fazia a poção corretamente, tendo obrigado o professor a dar 5 pontos para a Grifinória.

- Isso vai ficar para a história! Snape deu pontos para a Grifinória? – dizia um Rony abismado. – Eu mesmo vi e não consigo acreditar!!!

- Nunca achei que me divertiria tanto em uma aula do Snape, é realmente reconfortante! – disse Harry, ele se sentia indiscutivelmente inteligente naquele dia, até Hermione dissera isso. Eles saíram do Castelo depois do primeiro dia de aula e nos jardins encontraram Melissa e Firenze que conversavam como se fossem velhos amigos.

- Ah, finalmente acabou a tortura? – perguntou Mel sorrindo, quando os viu chegar. Mas antes que eles pudessem dizer qualquer coisa Rony se precipitou e deu um beijo na bochecha da menina, a deixando sem palavras.

- Você é minha heroína! – disse o garoto com olhos brilhantes. – Fez Malfoy passar papel de palhaço para o Castelo inteiro e deixou o Snape irado e não levou nem uma detenção sequer!!! Você é algum tipo de Deusa??? – perguntou abismado.

- Poderíamos dizer que sim, Sr. Weasley. – disse Firenze enquanto Mione, Mel e Harry riam do amigo. Todos ficaram quietos com o comentário e Melissa fez uma cara abismada e contestou rapidamente.

- Ficou louco, Fiz?! Não diga isso nem brincando! Sou até normalzinha. – disse rindo do próprio comentário. – Além do mais, se fosse uma Deusa já teria dizimado Voldemort e Fudge num piscar de olhos. – completou, achando aquilo realmente interessante de se fazer. Harry riu, mas não pode deixar de notar o olhar significativo que o centauro dirigiu à garota.

- Bom, agora tenho que ir. Vejo você na aula, Srta. Melissa. Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger, foi um prazer revê-los.

- E se verão muito ainda, querido Firenze. – disse Mel, novamente com a voz etérea a o meio sorriso no rosto. O centauro apenas sorriu com a cena e se despediu com um aceno de cabeça.

O resto da semana passou voando para o garoto. Estava feliz em ter Lupin novamente como professor de DCAT e os treinos como Guardiões-Específicos continuaram, agora eram nos horários vagos que tinham entre as aulas e no final da semana todos já se sentiam terrivelmente cansados.

Mas Harry não pensava nisso mais. No sábado bem cedo estaria pegando a Rede de Flú para Madrid e mal podia esperar...

**N/A:** Está aí mais um capítulo!!!! Uhuhuhu... voltando à ativa!!! XD

Tenho que voltar a estudar pra escrever essa fic... estou realmente enferrujada! u.u"! Mas logo logo me acostumo... rs... passei o fds corrigindo os caps jah postados e vou, aos poucos, arrumando todos os errinhos, ok? Descuplem-me se tiver alguma coisa realmente feia por aí! XP

Kisses e, por favor, comentem...

**Obrigada!**


End file.
